


Dig og mig for altid

by beanhappiness



Category: Afdeling Q | Department Q (Movies)
Genre: Crime, Drama & Romance, I Don't Even Know, I hate tagging, M/M, Some Humor, kind of
Language: Dansk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanhappiness/pseuds/beanhappiness
Summary: Efterfølgeren til "Dig og Mig"Da der kommer en ny chef for drabsafdelingen, kommer det til at betyde ændringer i Afdeling Q. Mere overvågning og en ny kollega. Noget der på ingen måder passer Carl. Men hvad kan gøre? Hvis han beklager sig kan det skabe flere problemer for afdelingen. Men hvilke konsekvenser for hans forhold til Assad vil de nye omstændigheder have?Samtidig er der en seriemorder på frifod der har myrdet fire unge mennesker.





	1. Kapitel 1

For Carl at se var det en trist dag, da Marcus Jacobsen stoppede som leder af drabsafdelingen på Københavns Politigård. På trods af at de gennem årene havde haft deres uoverensstemmelser, så havde han altid godt kunne lide Marcus. Måske særligt fordi Marcus megen af tiden havde ladet Carl køre sit eget løb, og ladet ham gøre tingene meget på sin egen måde langt hen ad vejen, særligt efter Afdeling Q var blevet oprettet.  
Men et andet problem Carl havde i forbindelse med at Marcus skulle stoppe, var hvem det var der skulle afløse ham. Lars Bjørn. En mand Carl til gengæld ikke havde meget til overs for, og nu skulle Bjørn være hans chef. Det kunne kun ende galt.  
Carl sad sammen med Assad og Rose, bagerst i lokalet, mens de lyttede til Marcus’ afskedstale. Han lød ikke videre begejstret for at skulle forlade posten. Næsten som om det ikke engang var noget han selv havde valgt.  
Carl klappede pligtskyldigt sammen med de andre i lokalet da Marcus var færdig med sin tale og introducerede Lars Bjørn for at han kunne holde en tale.  
”Jeg forstår det ikke,” hviskede Carl, ligeglad med at høre Bjørns tale. ”Hvorfor går Marcus allerede af, han kunne sagtens have siddet nogle flere år.”  
Rose der sad til venstre for ham, lænede sig ind mod ham. Hun så bedrøvet ud.  
”Har du ikke hørt at hans kone har fået kræft?” hviskede hun. ”Han vil sikkert gerne tilbringe den sidste tid sammen med hende, for det går desværre kun én vej.”  
Carl spændte i kæben. Nej, det havde han ikke hørt, men så gav det desværre så meget mere mening hvorfor Marcus gik af så pludseligt.  
Tanken om at miste sin elskede på sådan langsom og smertefuld måde fik Carl til instinktivt at række ud efter Assads hånd, men han stoppede sig selv halvvejs gennem bevægelsen, og lagde i stedet hænderne i skødet. De havde valgt at holde deres forhold privat for de andre på Gården. Det var særligt noget Carl ønskede, eftersom han ikke var på særlig god talefod med mange af de andre på stationen. Så han kunne ikke se hvad det kom dem ved. Det var heller ikke til at vide hvem der ville se skævt til det. Så det var kun når de var nede i Afdeling Q, at de opførte sig som et kærestepar på arbejdet.  
Assad skubbede til hans knæ med sit eget, for at indikere at han godt havde set hvad Carl ville gøre. Carl smilede lidt til ham, glad for kontakten.  
På de snart tre måneder hvor de havde datet, havde Carl gradvist kunne føle hvordan han hele tiden var blevet mere og mere rolig. Ikke alene havde han åbnet mere op, men Assad var også hele tiden bevidst om de små øjeblikke som nu. Han kendte Carl så godt nu, at han kunne fornemme når noget gik Carl på.  
Carl fulgte Marcus med øjnene, og så hvordan han så ubemærket som muligt sneg sig hen mod døren. Carl forstod ham godt, han vidste heller ikke hvor meget mere han selv kunne holde ud at høre på Lars Bjørn. Så snart Marcus var ude af rummet, kunne Carl se at han fandt en pakke cigaretter frem. Så vidt Carl vidste var han ellers officielt stoppet med at ryge, men det var der jo så mange der var. Og hele hans situation taget i betragtning, kunne man vel også unde manden lidt nikotin.  
”Jeg går lige ud og får en smøg.” hviskede Carl og rejste sig.  
Det tiltrak med det samme opmærksomhed fra de nærmeste omkring dem at han rejste sig op.  
”Kan du ikke lige vente til Bjørn er færdig?” sagde Assad.  
Han tog Carl i ærmet, og hev lidt til for at få ham til at sætte sig igen. En manøvre der var yderst effektiv når han ville have Carl til at blive i sengen eller på sofaen, men den situation de var i lige nu kunne ikke lokke Carl tilbage.  
”Jeg er sikker på at jeg nok skal komme til at høre rigeligt til ham fremover.” svarede Carl og fortsatte forbi de andre der sad på rækken.  
Han bekymrede sig ikke specielt meget for at være stille på sin vej ud, og det fik nogle af hans kollegaer til at vende sig mod ham. Nogle kun fordi de reagerede på larmen, og hurtigt vendte opmærksomheden tilbage til Bjørn. Andre sendte ham et irriteret blik. Men Carl kunne ikke være mere ligeglad.

Da han kom udenfor, spottede han hurtigt Marcus der stod lænet mod en af søjlerne. Han havde ryggen mod Carl, men røgen der steg op indikerede tydeligt at han var i gang med at ryge.  
”Jeg troede du var holdt op.” sagde Carl mens han gik hen mod ham.  
Carl fandt selv sine cigaretter frem. Marcus vendte kort hovedet i Carls retning, før han igen kiggede lige ud for sig. Han så træt ud. Som om han var ældet 10 år i løbet af ganske kort tid. Men situationen taget i betragtning var det ikke så underligt.  
”Jeg troede ellers lige jeg kunne få et øjebliks stilhed inden jeg skulle tilbage til hele det der cirkus igen. Jeg har fandeme aldrig oplevet sådan en mærkelig fest før. Det er som om de ikke ved om de skal fejre mig eller drikke gravøl.” sagde Marcus og smed smøgen på jorden og tværede den ud med foden. ”Jeg orker sgu ikke én kommentar mere om at de er sikre på at jeg nok skal få noget velfortjent ferie nu.”  
Så var Carl altså ikke den eneste der ikke havde hørt det med hans kone. Eller også var der bare folk der var for bange for at snakke om det. Men Carl mente at han skyldte Marcus så meget at være ærlig.  
”Rose fortalte mig hvad der er sket med Rie. Det gør mig ondt, Marcus.” sagde han.  
Marcus sukkede lidt, og sank en klump. Han nikkede lidt. ”Tak, Carl.”  
De stod lidt i stilhed, mens Carl røg sin smøg og Marcus startede på en ny.  
”Det bliver sgu ikke det samme uden dig, Marcus.” sagde Carl så.  
”Lad nu være med at lægge dig ud med Bjørn med det samme, Carl. Han kan meget hurtigt gøre livet surt for dig, og det kan også hurtigt komme til at gå ud over Assad og Rose.” sagde Marcus og vendte opmærksomheden mod Carl, for at vise at han mente det. ”Desuden, du burde jo være noget gladere for ham, det var trods alt ham der ansatte Assad.”  
Det kommenterede Carl ikke på. Den var en kendsgerning han var meget bevidst om, og det irriterede ham at det var sådan tingene var gået til. For han kunne på ingen måde forestille sig hvordan hans liv ville se ud uden Assad, og at han i bund og grund kunne takke Lars Bjørn for at de havde mødt hinanden, var meget irriterende.  
”Så giv ham lige en chance, ikke. Det er trods alt ham der har ageret Kirsten Giftekniv for dig, også selvom det sikkert ikke var hans intention.” sagde Marcus, og skoddede sin anden smøg.  
Carl begyndte at hoste da han fik røg galt i halsen, af ren og skær overraskelse over Marcus’ udtalelse. Han havde aldrig fortalt Marcus om ham og Assad, og han var ret sikker på Assad heller ikke havde gjort det.  
”Hv-hvor længe ha-ar du…?” fik Carl fremstammet mellem host.  
Marcus grinte kort. ”Helt ærligt, Carl. Der er sgu da en grund til at jeg har været chef for drabsafdelingen i så mange år. Jeg lægger da mærke til hvad der sker omkring mig. Og lige siden I var i Fredericia for et par måneder siden, har I begge to været mere afslappede og snakket pænere til hinanden. Særligt dig. Jeg tror jeg har set dig smile mere i de sidste par måneder, end jeg har gjort i alle de år jeg har kendt dig.”  
Det kunne Carl ikke modsige. Han havde uden tvivl også selv kunne mærke hvordan det havde påvirket hans humør. Han havde stadig sine nedture fra tid til anden. Men de var færre og der var længere imellem dem. Og hver gang han fik det dårligt, var Assad der til at hjælpe ham. Assad havde så mange gode hjælperåd til hvordan man skulle håndtere påbegyndende angstanfald, at Carl havde ham mistænkt for at have undersøgt emnet grundigt. Men hvorfor skulle Carl klage over det? Det vidnede kun om hvor meget Assad elskede ham og ønskede at han skulle have det godt.  
”Jeg føler mig også gladere end jeg har været i årevis.” indrømmede Carl.  
Marcus gav ham et klap på skulderen. ”Det har du sgu også fortjent, Carl.”  
Carl nikkede med et hint af et smil. Han kunne ikke rigtigt lidt den kommentar. For der var stadig en del af ham der blev ved med at sige at det ikke var tilfældet. At det hele var for godt til at være sandt. At hans lykke kun var på lånt tid, og at Assad en dag ville få nok af ham. For eksempel få nok af at skulle hjælpe ham igennem de dårlige dage, selvom Assad aldrig beklagede sig. Men det var efterhånden så lille en del af Carl at han relativt nemt kunne skubbe bekymringerne til side og nyde tingene som de var. Men hele den her sag med Lars Bjørn der skulle overtage, mindede ham om at intet på noget tidspunkt kunne være helt godt.  
”Nå,” sukkede Marcus. ”Jeg må også hellere se at komme tilbage til ’festlighederne’. Vi ses derinde, Carl.”  
Han begyndte med tunge skridt at gå hen mod indgangen til Politigården igen.  
”Ja, jeg kommer ind om lidt.” svarede Carl.  
En del af ham havde dårlig samvittighed over ikke at gå med Marcus nu. At han lod Marcus gå alene ind til noget han tydeligvis ikke havde lyst til at være til. Men Carl kunne ikke overskue at se Marcus smile falskt til alle derinde.

Da Carl endelig kom tilbage til drabsafdelingen, var Lars Bjørn færdig med sin tale, og folk havde spredt sig mere ud i lokalet. Marcus stod og snakkede med Bak og et par andre efterforskere fra drabsafdelingen. Ikke en samtale som Carl havde lyst til at deltage i. Så han skannede lokalet efter Assad og Rose, men kunne ikke se dem nogen steder. Han overvejede om de var gået tilbage til kælderen, men det lignede dem ikke at gå tidligt fra et socialt agreement. Det var mere hans ting.  
Så kom Lis, drabsafdelingens sekretær, over til ham. Hun lignede også mere en der var til begravelse end fest.  
”Hej Carl,” sagde hun ”Jeg skulle sige fra Bjørn at han gerne lige vil have at du kommer ind på hans kontor. Rose og Assad er der allerede.”  
Han kunne se hvordan det næsten gjorde fysisk ondt på hende at kalde det for Bjørns kontor, når det kun for ganske få timer siden havde været Marcus’. Ingen tvivl om at Lis også ville komme til at savne ham. Hun havde sgu altid været god nok.  
”Tak, Lis.” sagde han og satte kursen mod det der nu var Bjørns kontor.  
Det gav Carl bange anelser. Hvad ville Bjørn med hele Afdeling Q samlet på den måde? Manden havde ikke engang officielt været deres chef i én time, og det så allerede ud til at han ville gøre livet surt for dem. Og så havde Carl ikke engang gjort noget, ligesom Marcus havde sagt til ham at han ikke skulle.  
Carl bankede på døren, der allerede stod på klem. Bare for at vise sig fra sin bedste side. Så åbnede han den, og så at Rose og Assad allerede var blevet sat i stole foran Bjørn der sad bag Marcus’ gamle skrivebord. Alt hvad der havde vidnet om at det var Marcus Jacobsen der i mange år havde været ejeren af kontoret var væk. Familiebilleder, udmærkelser og andre personlige genstande der vidnede om at det var et rigtigt menneske der havde kontoret. I stedet virkede kontoret meget tomt med Bjørns minimalistiske stil og ingen private genstande. Det kunne lige så godt have været en udstilling i IKEA.  
Der var en stol mellem Rose og Assad der var ledig til Carl. Da han trådte ind i lokalet, kiggede de begge to op på ham med et ansigtsudtryk der sagde, at han ikke ville kunne lide det han skulle til at høre.  
”Carl, det var godt du kom. Sæt dig ned,” sagde Bjørn og lavede en håndbevægelse mod den tomme stol. ”Jeg har nogle vigtige nyheder at drøfte med jer. Og jeg tillod mig at fortælle Assad og Rose lidt om det i forvejen.”  
Carl satte sig på den tomme stol, og forventede allerede det værst tænkelige. Han knyttede sine hænder der lå i skødet.  
Lars Bjørn lænede sig tilbage i stolen med så stor overlegenhed at det var ved at få Carl til at brække sig. Bjørn smilte stort til de tre Afdeling Q ansatte der sad foran ham. Ingen tvivl om at han vidste at det han nu ville fortælle dem, ville være mod deres vilje.  
”Som jeg allerede har fortalt Rose og Assad, så har Afdeling Q fået lov til at køre på frihjul lidt for længe. Med de store mængder af skatteydernes penge der hvert år bliver postet i jeres afdeling, er det på tide at der kommer lidt mere gennemskuelighed med hvad pengene bliver brugt til. Lidt mere kontrol.”  
Den måde at Bjørn sagde ordet ’kontrol’, fik det til at løbe Carl koldt ned ad ryggen. Han knyttede sine hænder endnu mere, og kunne mærke hvordan neglene begyndte at bore sig ind i håndfladerne. Han prøvede at tælle til ti inde i hovedet, for ikke at komme til at sige noget. Han måtte huske på hvad Marcus havde sagt, hvis han lagde sig ud med Bjørn kunne det gå ud over Assad og Rose, og det ville han ikke byde dem.  
Det så ud til at Bjørn imidlertid forventede at Carl ville bryde ind, for han kiggede lidt på ham. Men Carl holdt sig i skindet. Så Bjørn fortsatte:  
”Derfor har jeg hyret en der kan komme og fungere som en slags opsynsmand nede hos jer. I hvert fald i en periode. Så må vi se om jeg finder det nødvendigt at forlænge hans periode.” Bjørn smilede til dem, med et smil der sagde at det allerede var det der var hans plan. ”Han hedder Gordon, og er en utrolig dygtig jurastuderende inde fra Københavns Universitet. Han skal i gang med sit speciale her til næste forår.”  
Carl kunne mærke irritationen og vreden langsomt sprede sig i kroppen. En studerende? En jurastuderende?! Havde Lars Bjørn ansat en skide universitetsstuderende til at holde øje med om de gjorde deres arbejde ordentligt? Det var jo ren fornærmelse.  
Så snart Carl lavede den mindste antydning til at rejse sig, lagde Assad en hånd på hans arm. Hvilket fik Carl til at falde tilbage i sædet. Men det kunne sådan set være ligegyldigt. Lars Bjørn havde set at han endelig havde fået en reaktion fra Carl, og det var nok til at få mandens i forvejen triumferende smil til at blive større.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så hvis man har læst "Marco Effekten" er det tydeligt at jeg har inkluderet visse elementer fra bogen i denne historie. Men bare rolig, jeg har ikke tænkt mig at stjæle bogens plot. Kun Gordon ;)


	2. Kapitel 2

Carl var frustreret for at sige det mildt. Han var vred. Hvor vovede Lars Bjørn at bebyrde ham med en eller anden skide jurastuderende der skulle rende og holde øje med dem! En eller anden _knægt_ der ikke engang var færdiguddannet. Og som sikkert ikke havde nogen former for erfaring inden for politivæsnet.  
Siden Afdeling Q var blevet oprettet, havde de ikke lavet andet end at komme med den ene succes opklaring efter den anden. Og så skulle de alligevel trækkes med opsyn på den måde, det var til at grine af, hvis det altså ikke var så frustrerende.  
Carl havde sat sig ud på terrassen for at få fred til at tænke sig om. Men han kom ikke på andet end en lang liste over måder hvorpå han bedst muligt kunne slippe af med Lars Bjørn uden at nogen ville opdage at det var ham. Så om fem til ti år ville sagen sikkert lande på hans eget skrivebord nede i Afdeling Q, og så kunne han lige så stille skubbe den til side og aldrig tænke mere på den store kraftidiot. Carl smilede lidt hen for sig. Godt der ikke var nogen der kunne læse hans tanker lige nu.  
Terrassedøren blev åbnet, men Carl reagerede ikke.  
“Nåh, er du kølet lidt af nu?” spurgte Assad.  
Carl svarede ikke. Assad havde ladet ham surmule og brokke sig hele vejen hjem, og havde derefter heller ikke sagt noget da han var gået direkte ud på terrassen for at fortsætte sit surmuleri. Men nu så det ud til at han var færdig med at lade Carl være i fred.  
Assad trak en havestol hen ved siden af Carls, og satte sig. Han lagde en hånd på Carls nakke og begyndte at køre beroligende cirkler med sin tommelfinger. Carl forbandede indvendigt hvor rart det føltes. Han havde tænkt sig at forblive sur, men han kunne ikke undgå at begynde at slappe af i skulderne.  
“Vil du ikke med ind og spise?” spurgte Assad.  
Carl vendte sig mod ham, så Assad gav slip på ham. “Er du slet ikke det mindste frustreret over den situation som vi står i lige nu?”  
Assad sukkede. “Jo, selvfølgelig. Men der er ikke noget vi kan gøre ved det, Carl.” Så smilte han. “Men du ville jo heller ikke have Rose rendende i starten. Eller mig.”  
“Det er noget helt andet.” pointerede Carl med en løftet pegefinger. Så kneb han øjnene lidt sammen, og smilte. ”Eller du var måske også sendt af Lars Bjørn for at udspionere på mig?”  
Assad prøvede på ikke at komme til at grine over hans falske beskyldning. Han tog Carls hånd i sine og begyndte at kærtegne den.  
”Hvem siger jeg ikke stadig gør det? Måske var jeg sendt for at forføre dig, det her er bare ét langt forsøg på at lede dig over på Bjørns side.”  
”Hmm… I så fald er han mere udspekuleret end jeg troede. For jeg tror muligvis du kunne lokke mig til hvad som helst efterhånden.”  
De smilte lidt til hinanden.  
”Kunne jeg så ikke lokke dig til at give ham Gordon en chance?” spurgte Assad.  
Han sad stadig med Carls hånd i sin, og så sendte han ham det der blik som Carl havde så svært ved at sige nej til. Pokkers.  
Carl himlede overdramatisk med øjnene. ”Okay, fint. For din skyld.”

Carl vågnede op med forhøjet hjertebanken. Han satte sig lidt op i sengen. Han kunne mærke hvordan det sov i fingrene, noget der tydede på at han havde knyttet sine hænder i søvne. Han strakte sine fingre for at få følelsen tilbage. Imens hamrede hans hjerte af sted.  
Han kunne ikke huske hvad det var han havde drømt, men det kunne ikke være noget godt. Sikkert noget der havde at gøre med hans nye kollega. Han prøvede at trække vejret roligt, og få luften helt ned i maven som Assad altid huskede ham på.  
Heldigvis kunne Carl høre på Assads vejrtrækning at han stadig sov, så havde Carl ikke nået at vække ham den her gang. Det var sket et par enkelte gange at han havde haft et mareridt hvor han havde været så urolig i sin søvn, at det havde vækket Assad. Det gav altid Carl dårlig samvittighed, selvom Assad altid sagde at det ikke gjorde noget.  
Carl sank ned igen og stirrede op i mørket. Hans hjertebanken var ved at nå normal igen, men til gengæld kørte hans hjerne nu på højtryk. Bekymrende tanker om hvad der kunne komme til at ske, nu hvor Lars Bjørn var ved magten. Hvordan denne ville denne Gordon være? Hvor meget ville han selv være nødt til at ændre sin opførelse for at det ikke skulle få konsekvenser? Særligt for Assad og Rose, de to mennesker der var kommet til at betyde mest for ham.  
Så det var ikke så underligt at han nu havde svært ved at falde i søvn igen. Han blev ved med at vende sig flere gange. Det var som om han ikke kunne finde en god stilling at sove i.  
Til sidst så det ud til at han alligevel havde nået at vække Assad med sin roden rundt. For da Carl endnu en gang havde vendt sig rundt, lagde Assad armen om ham og trak sig selv tættere på Carl.  
”Er du okay?” mumlede Assad søvndrukken.  
Selvom Carl med det samme fik dårlig samvittighed over igen at have vækket Assad, kunne han ikke benægte hvor rart det var at blive holdt om. Hvor rart og beroligende det var at kunne mærke Assad.  
”Ja, jeg har bare lidt problemer med at sove.” hviskede Carl.  
”Mm… noget jeg kan gøre, skat?” spurgte Assad. Det lød som om han allerede var faldet halvt i søvn igen.  
Carl smilte og aede hans arm. Assad gjorde allerede så meget, bare ved at holde om ham.  
”Nej, sov du bare videre.”  
”’kay, men væk mig hvis der er noget.”  
Der gik under to minutter før han kunne høre at Assad igen var faldet i søvn. Så let var det dog ikke for Carl. Langt fra. Han var overbevist om at det igen ville blive en af de nætter, hvor han ville ligge vågen på grund af spekulationer. Men alligevel prøvede han at minde sig selv om at han i det mindste ikke var alene. Tværtimod, ville han mene. Så han puttede sig tættere ind til Assad og prøvede alligevel at falde i søvn igen. Og prøvede at skubbe bekymringerne for morgendagen fra sig.

”Godmorgen.” sagde Rose, da Carl og Assad mødte ind næste morgen. Hun skævede lidt til Carl. ”Hvordan har du det i dag, du virkede ret så frustreret i går?”  
”Jeg har det fint,” løj Carl.  
Han havde ikke sovet meget efter han først var vågnet om natten. Så han var meget træt, men han havde prøvet at gøre alt for at skjule det overfor Assad hele morgenen. Men han var ikke sikker på om han havde været så succesfuld. Han havde vrisset en del, men Assad havde vidst bare antaget at det var på grund af hele den der Gordon ting, hvilket det jo sådan set også var.  
”Jeg tror bare gerne han vil have den her dag overstået.” sagde Assad.  
Det var en underdrivelse der ville noget.  
Carl smed sin jakke på sin stol, og stilede over mod kaffemaskinen. Han havde brug for koffein hvis han skulle holde sig vågen. Heldigvis havde Rose lige lavet en ny kande.  
”Prøv nu på ikke at skræmme staklen væk første dag han er her.” sagde Rose mens hun gik ind til sig selv.  
”Han kan lige så godt vænne sig til med det samme.” sagde Carl og satte sig ned ved sit skrivebord.  
Han tog en tår af kaffen, men måtte opgive at drikke særlig meget af den fordi den var for varm. Han satte irriteret kruset fra sig. Han lænede sig tilbage i stolen med korslagte arme.  
Assad kom over til ham, med et opgivende smil. Han lagde sine hænder på Carls skuldre og lænede sig frem.  
”Husk nu hvad du lovede mig i går.” sagde han.  
”Jeg skal nok give ham en chance. Men kun indtil første gang han siger et eller andet dumsmart. Hvilket sikkert ikke vil tage ham længe. Han er vel ikke meget ældre end Jesper, og du ved selv hvor meget lort han lukker ud på en daglig basis.” pointerede Carl.  
”Okay, hvad siger du så til at vi laver en ny aftale?” hviskede Assad ”Du er sød ved Gordon, bare her den første dag, og så er jeg ekstra sød ved dig i aften.”  
Carl drejede ansigtet mod Assad og smilte. ”Det kunne da godt tænkes at vi kunne finde ud af noget så.”  
Assad gengældte smilet og gav ham et hurtigt kys.  
”Hey, turtelduer,” sagde Rose. Hun stod henne i døråbningen til sit kontor.  
Assad rettede sig op. Både ham og Carl rettede opmærksomheden mod hende. Hun smilede skævt ad dem, som hun altid gjorde når hun opdagede dem i et ømt øjeblik.  
”Jeg ville bare sige at Lis lige har ringet og sagt at Gordon er hernede om fem minutter.”  
Assad rynkede på brynene. ”Hvorfor ringede hun om det?”  
Rose trak på skulderne. ”Hun mente vel at Carl havde brug for mentalt at forberede sig.”  
Carl værdsatte omtanken. Det var rart ikke at skulle gå og vente i uvidenhed om hvornår fyren lige pludselig stod der. Han vendte sig igen mod Assad.  
”Du ved, hvis jeg ikke havde dig, havde jeg taget Lis.”  
”Klart, og det var hvis Lis ikke allerede havde Henrik.” svarede Assad med et smil.  
”Og hvis Lis ikke havde god smag.” tilføjede Rose.  
”Hey!” sagde Carl og Assad i munden på hinanden henvendt til hende.  
Hun grinte bare ad dem og gik ind på sit kontor igen. Assad gik også om til sin egen plads og satte sig. Carl følte at de nu alle sammen havde indtaget deres pladser, og kun kunne vente på at Gordon skulle komme.  
Assad satte sig til at kigge i nogle papirer om deres nye sag de lige var startet på. En sag om en række af mord på unge mennesker, som spredte sig ud over en periode på de sidste 10 år, og som det havde taget dem en del tid at se sammenhængen i. Men nu kunne de sammenkoble fire mord de antog var begået af den samme gerningsmand. Med det nyeste offer værende Benjamin Hansen, der i en alder af 28 år var forsvundet to år tidligere. Men i sidste uge var hans lig dukket op et stykke udenfor København. Liget bar samme mærker efter vold som de andre ofre i sagen. Så nu havde de måske muligheden for endelig at finde morderen.  
Carl var dog ikke sikker på at Assad virkelig fokuserede på det han læste, for han kiggede hele tiden op for at tjekke til Carl.  
Selv gad Carl ikke engang lade som om han lavede noget. Han sad bare og stirrede over mod døren ind til afdelingen, for at se hvornår Gordon ville melde sin ankomst. Døren stod åben, så han burde kunne høre når Gordon kom ned ad trappen. Særligt fordi der ikke var nogen der snakkede lige nu, den eneste lyd var katten der gik og miavede fordi Rose endnu ikke havde givet ham morgenmad. En irriterende jamrende lyd.  
”Rose, kan du ikke fodre katten. Det er jo ikke til at få arbejdsro.” sagde Carl henvendt til hende.  
Hun kiggede hen på ham, inde fra sit kontor. ”Hvorfor gør du det ikke selv, du laver tydeligvis ikke noget.”  
Han himlede med øjnene men rejste sig alligevel. For det var tydeligt at hun ikke havde tænkt sig at gøre det. Da katten så at han bevægede sig hen mod dens madskål kom den løbende over til ham og begyndte at gnide sig op ad hans ben, mens den fortsatte sin jamrende klage. Indtil han havde hældt tørfoder op til den, og den glemte ham til fordel for de små stinkende brune kiks med fiskesmag fra Aldi, som ifølge Rose var dens yndlings.  
”Jeg vidste ikke I holdt kæledyr hernede.” kom det muntert henne fra døren.  
Carl satte æsken med kattefoder fra sig, og vendte sig mod døren. Han havde ikke hørt at der var kommet nogen, fordi han havde haft fokus på katten. Men nu stod han og kiggede på en blond ung mand, der måtte være den frygtede Gordon. Han var ret så spinkel og høj nok til at han måtte være omkring de to meter. Han smilede stort, og havde en læderskuldertaske over den ene skulder. En blå skjorte der var upåklageligt strøet, og stoppet ned i bukserne. Han lignede pragteksemplaret på en der kunne stå i kundeservice i en hvilken som helst elektronik forretning i landet.  
Han gik over mod Carl, med udstrakt hånd. ”Hej, jeg er Gordon.”  
Carl tog lidt perpleks mod hans udstrakte hånd. ”Carl.”  
I mellem tiden havde Assad også rejst sig, og Rose kom ud fra sit kontor. Begge to klar til at hilse på deres nye kollega, og forberedte på at stoppe Carl fra at dumme sig.  
”Ah, chefen her på stedet.” sagde Gordon og slap hans hånd for at fortsætte over til de to andre. ”Og det må så være, Assad. Og Rose. Gordon.” sagde han og gav hånd efter tur.  
De nikkede begge to da han sagde deres navne, men svarede ellers ikke. De virkede også selv overrasket over den unge mand der stod foran dem. På trods af hans lidt klichétøjvalg af en jurastuderende at være, virkede han ikke så arrogant som de havde frygtet.  
Efter at han havde hilst, stillede han sig med hænderne i lommerne. Han kiggede med et stort smil afventende på de tre. Men der var ingen af dem der tilsyneladende vidste hvad de skulle sige, så Gordon tog selv ordet:  
”Nu må I ikke være for afskrækkede ved min tilstedeværelse.” sagde han. ”Jeg har læst om mange af de sager I har opklaret her i afdelingen, og jeg må sige at det er meget imponerende arbejde I har foretaget. Så jeg har ingen intentioner om at ødelægge jeres arbejdsformer. Jeg er her kun for at observere. Og engang imellem vil jeg så udarbejde en rapport som jeg vil aflevere til Lars Bjørn. Men med jeres dygtige præstationer er jeg overbevist om at der ikke vil være grund til ændringer.”  
Carl blinkede et par gange. Drengen måtte havde taget skade af alle de akademiske tekster han læste. Det kunne da ikke passe at der faktisk fandtes mennesker der snakkede på den måde. Han kiggede over på Assad og Rose. Med et blik der sagde at hvis ingen af dem snart sagde noget, så ville han gøre det.  
”Jamen vi har da også set frem til at møde dig.” skyndte Rose sig så at sige.  
Carl himlede med øjnene. Sikke dog en løgn. Heldigvis havde Gordon vendt sin fulde opmærksomhed mod Rose, så han så ikke Carls opgivende adfærd.  
”Jamen det er jeg da utrolig glad for at høre. Jeg havde ellers frygtet at Lars ville være kommet med en eller anden skræmmende tale om hvad mit arbejde hernede ville indebære.”  
Carl skulle kæmpe for ikke at pointere at det lige præcis var hvad Bjørn havde sagt. Men heldigvis tog Assad ordet:  
”Overhovedet ikke. Vi er kun glade for at få en ny kollega.” sagde han og gav Gordon et kammeratligt klap på skulderen.  
Endnu en løgn. _Det er alt sammen pis og papir,_ tænkte Carl. Indtil det slog ham at det var det måske alligevel ikke helt. Måske ville Assad og Rose faktisk gerne have flere kollegaer, det kunne alligevel ikke være særligt festligt kun at gå der sammen med ham. Særligt ikke for Assad, der nu stort set skulle trækkes med ham i alle døgnets 24 timer. Han sank lidt sammen. Han blev nødt til at stoppe med at have de tanker, det var ikke godt for deres forhold. Det vidste han.  
”Fantastisk! Så er alt jo i skønneste orden. Så vil jeg bare gerne have at vide hvor jeg kan lægge mine sager, og så kan vi alle sammen komme i gang med arbejdet.” sagde Gordon.  
”Vi har så ikke lige fået gjort et skrivebord klart til dig endnu.” svarede Carl tørt.  
Faktisk havde det ikke engang strejfet Carl at knægten jo også skulle have et eller andet sted hvor han kunne sidde og udfylde sine Excel ark, eller hvad det nu var han skulle lave.  
”Ved du hvad, Gordon, det skal du slet ikke bekymre dig om.” sagde Rose. ”Carl og Assad skal alligevel være ude det meste af dagen, så du kan bare tage et af deres.”  
Carl skulede til hende, før han vendte blikket mod Assad. Han så heller ikke for tilfreds ud med forslaget, men sagde ikke noget.  
”Jamen det er jo bare perfekt!” sagde Gordon og smed sin skuldertaske på Assads skrivebord, da det var den der stod nærmest.  
Han åbnede tasken, og begyndte at fiske en bærbar computer frem. Imens måtte Carl bruge al sin indre styrke på ikke at sige eller gøre noget. Han kiggede over på Assad, i håbet om at han ville se mindst lige så irriteret ud over det der foregik. Hvis det havde været tilfældet, ville Carl have sagt noget til Gordon. Både fordi han ville have taget Assads irritation som accept for at de ville være i orden at sige fra, og fordi han ville forsvare Assad. Men til Carls skuffelse så Assad ud til at have accepteret at Gordon nu havde taget hans skrivebord.  
Imellem tiden var katten blevet færdig med at spise, og lå nu og slikkede sig på gulvet. Rose samlede den op. Hun gik over mod sit eget kontor, men stoppede op. Hun vendte sig mod Gordon.  
”Du siger bare til hvis der er andet du mangler, ikke Gordon?”  
Han kiggede op fra sin computer, hvor han allerede havde flere dokumenter åbne. Han smilede stort til hende.  
”Mange tak, Rose.” sagde han. Så pegede han hen mod hende. ”Hvad hedder jeres kat egentlig?”  
”Kat.” sagde hun og nikkede over mod Carl. ”Det er Carls fantasiløse hoved der kom op med det navn.”  
”Ah,” sagde Gordon og nikkede. ”Og har I så en tilladelse til at have Kat hernede?”  
Carl kunne mærke hvordan han fik en knude i maven. Ikke så meget over tanken om at miste katten, men over det ansigtsudtryk Rose lavede da hun hørte det. Carl var ret sikker på at hun ikke måtte have dyr i den lejlighed hvor hun boede, ellers havde hun nok taget katten med hjem til sig selv for længst. For hun elskede den tingest. Så skulle den knægt ikke komme og tage det fra hende. For selvfølgelig havde de ikke indhentet en tilladelse til at have den der. De eneste dyr der kom på Politigården var politihunde, men sgu da aldrig katte. Men alle der gad at bevæge sig ned i Afdeling Q, accepterede at katten var der. Den var alligevel ikke det mest uortodokse i kælderen. Hvilket også bekymrede Carl ved Gordons kommentar. For noget sagde ham, at katten kunne ville være starten, og det havde han ikke tænkt sig at tillade.  
”Det er mig der har skaffet den kat, så hvis du har et problem med den, kan du snakke med mig om det.” sagde Carl. ”Det er desuden også mig der er afdelingsleder, så hvis du generelt har nogle klager, kan du komme til mig.”  
Carl kunne se at Rose virkede oprigtigt overrasket over hans kommentar. Hvis han ikke vidste bedre, ville han ligefrem mene hun så taknemmelig ud for hans ord. Han gik over og tog sin jakke, og tog den på.  
”Desuden, så har katten været her længere end dig. Så det er ikke den der ryger først.” sagde han og gik mod udgangen. Da han kom hen til døren, vendte han hovedet, og kunne se Gordon så paf ud. Carl måtte afholde sig selv fra ikke at smile, i stedet vendte han hovedet mod Assad.  
”Jeg venter i bilen.” sagde han, inden han gik.  
Nu havde Gordon fået sin chance, og så var det lige meget hvad Assad ville gøre eller sige. Gordon skulle ud af Afdeling Q. Jo hurtigere jo bedre.

Carl stod lænet op ad bilen og var ved at færdiggøre sin smøg, da Assad kom gående. Carl var forberedt på at Assad ville brokke sig over Carls opførelse overfor Gordon, fordi det var stik imod aftalen. Så de kunne lide så godt få det overstået.  
”Jeg ved godt hvad du vil sige,” sagde Carl og smed smøgen på jorden. ”At det var dumt det jeg sagde til Gordon.” sagde han og satte sig ind på passagersædet.  
”Nej,” sagde Assad, da han selv havde sat sig ind på førersædet.  
Carl kiggede overrasket på ham med løftede øjenbryn. Han kunne se Assad var irriteret.  
”Jeg er glad for du sagde noget til ham. Han skulle ikke have sagt sådan til Rose.”  
Carl nikkede kort. Han vidste ikke helt hvad han skulle sige. Han havde forberedt sig på en hel masse han kunne sige i selvforsvar, men ikke på hvad han skulle sige hvis Assad havde været enig med ham.  
”Så hvad havde du så tænkt dig at vi skal gøre ved det?” spurgte Carl så.  
”Jeg tror det er bedst hvis du snakker med Bjørn.”  
”Mig?” spurgte Carl vantro.  
I hans øre lød det ikke som en god ide. Han var ikke sikker på om han ville kunne få noget konstruktivt ud af at snakke med Bjørn.  
”Som du selv lige har mindet Gordon om, så er det dig der er chef for afdelingen. Vi må give Gordon et døgn eller to. Hvis han bliver ved med at have den samme attitude må du snakke med Bjørn om det. Ellers kommer vi til at gå som på nåle.”  
I teorien kunne Carl godt se at det ville være det rigtige at gøre. Men han var også udmærket klar over at Lars Bjørn gerne ville se ham irriteret, og derfor ville det sikkert ikke hjælpe noget. Måske ville det endda bare gøre det hele meget værre. Men det var der ingen grund til at diskutere lige nu. Så han nikkede bare og mumlede noget utydeligt.

De forlod Storkøbenhavn og kørte ud til Valby, hvor Benjamin Hansens storesøster boede. Det var et lettere slidt lejlighedskompleks de parkerede ude foran. Det så ikke ud til at have gennemgået mange renoveringer siden det var blevet bygget for mange år siden.  
Det var tilsyneladende også bygget før det havde været almindeligt at indbygge elevatorer. Så Carl og Assad måtte gå hele vejen op til femte sal. Carl skulle lige have vejret da han kom op. Måske var det på tide at han begyndte at holde lidt igen med smøgerne. De blev dog hurtigt lukket ind, da de allerede havde snakket med kvinden gennem samtaleanlægget.  
Kristine Hansen var en høj og spinkel kvinde, med sjasket hår der bar præg af lidt for mange omgange afblegning. Da hun åbnede døren for dem, gav hun dem begge to elevatorblikket. Hun virkede ikke synderligt imponeret over hvad hun så.  
Carl præsenterede dem, og Kristine bød dem indenfor. Om end lidt modvilligt. Da de kom ind i lejligheden, kunne Carl godt forstå hvorfor. Den lignede ikke at den var blevet gjort ren i ugevis. Kristine gik ind i stuen og de fulgte efter.  
”Værsgo at sid ned.” sagde hun og slog ud med hånden mod sofaen.  
Carl og Assad satte sig høfligt i sofaen der var så lav, at de næsten lige så godt kunne have siddet på gulvet. I mellemtiden havde Kristine trukket en spisebordsstol over på den anden side af sofabordet.  
Carl kastede et længselsfuldt blik over mod spisebordet. Hvor ville han dog hellere have siddet dér. Også selvom bordet flød med vasketøj. Nu var de i stedet for tvunget til at sidde i den her lortesofa, mens Kristine tårnede over dem på sin stol. Hun virkede heller ikke specielt oplagt til at tale med politiet. Hun var i gang med at tænde en smøg.  
”Så I ville stille nogle spørgsmål om Benjamin?” spurgte hun og tog et sug af smøgen.  
”Ja. Men vi vil gerne starte med at kondolere. Vi ved at det er meget tidligt efter at han er blevet fundet død.” sagde Assad.  
Kristine trak lidt på skulderne. ”Vi vidste godt han var død. Det ville ikke ligne ham at stikke af fra det hele. Så jeg har affundet mig med hans død for mange år siden.”  
På trods af hendes ord, så det dog endelig ud til at ramme hende at tænke på broderen. Hun så en smule trist ud.  
”Vi tror at Benjamin kan være blevet offer for en seriemorder. Vi har lignende sager, men Benjamin er vores bedste chance for at finde gerningsmanden.” sagde Carl. ”Så alt du kan huske fra tiden inden han forsvandt kan være brugbart.”  
”En seriemorder?” spurgte Kristine vantro. Hendes interesse så nu for alvor ud til at være vakt.  
Carl og Assad nikkede begge to.  
”Derfor vil enhver form for information som sagt være til stor hjælp.” sagde Assad.  
”Jeg ville ønske at jeg kunne hjælpe, men sandheden er at jeg stort set ikke snakkede med Benjamin de sidste par år. Siden han begyndte på gymnasiet, begyndte han at ændre sig. Han havde altid været den typiske dreng, ikke? Jeg mener han spillede fodbold, han spillede videospil og hang ud med sine venner. Men da han begyndte på gymnasiet, mødte han Mads.” sagde Kristine.  
Der var en bestemt form for væmmelse i hendes stemme da hun sagde drengens navn.  
”Mads?” spurgte Assad. Han sad med sin blok.  
”Ja,” sagde Kristine og virkede igen fattet. Hun tog et sug af smøgen. ”Mads Fuglsang. Ham og Benjamin gik i samme klasse på gymnasiet. Den dreng ødelagde min bror helt.”  
Carl havde læst i sagsmapperne at to af de andre ofre i sagen havde været misbrugere på den ene eller anden måde. Så måske var Benjamin også indblandet i den slags, selvom det ikke havde stået i hans papirer. Indtil for kort tid siden havde Benjamins sag jo været efterforsket som en forsvinding, og ikke mord. Så måske havde hans nærmeste holdt den del hemmelig.  
”Hvordan mener du?” spurgte Assad.  
”Altså, nu er det ikke fordi jeg har noget imod bøsser, men –”  
Noget i Carl lukkede mentalt ned. Ligegyldigt hvad der kom efter sådan en sætning kunne aldrig være god.  
” – altså vi havde ikke set den komme at Benjamin var homo. Så da han begyndte at date Mads var det lidt af et chok for hele familien. Særligt mor og far, ikke. Men det værste var at han ikke rigtigt ville indrømme det. Han kaldte det selv panseksuel, hvad end det så betyder. Og ham Mads var bare mærkelig, og Benjamin mistede kontakten til mange af sine gamle venner, og blev mere fjern fra os –”  
”Kunne der være stoffer indblandet?” afbrød Carl.  
Han orkede ikke at høre hende færdiggøre den enetale hun var i gang med. Han havde bare brug for at se om der var noget brugbart han kunne få ud af det her besøg, ellers skulle han bare væk. Det begyndte også at gøre ondt i hans knæ at sidde i den lave sofa.  
Kristine trak på skulderne. ”Det ved jeg ikke. Det tror jeg ikke. Men som sagt ham Mads –”  
”Ja, ja. Han var mærkelig.” sagde Carl. ”Siger navnene Albert Martinsen, Emma Lundgren og Cecilie Stenbæk dig noget?”  
”Nej.” svarede Kristine kort for hovedet. Hun virkede til at være begyndt at blive irriteret over at Carl blev ved med at afbryde hende.  
”Var Benjamin og Mads stadig sammen da Benjamin forsvandt?” spurgte han.  
Hun trak igen på skulderne. ”Det går jeg ud fra. De flyttede til København sammen.”  
”Ved du om Mads stadig bor her?”  
”Det ved jeg ikke. Men Benjamin sagde at jeg altid var velkommen til at komme ned på en eller anden bar der hed Omnibus, der arbejdede de vist begge to.”  
Hun lænede sig frem og skoddede smøgen i et allerede fyldt askebæger der stod på bordet.  
”Okay, tak.” sagde Carl.  
Det var ikke meget at gå efter. Men de kunne tage ned og spørge efter Mads, inden de begyndte at lave en større undersøgelse af hvor manden var henne. Selvom Carl ikke gav meget for de informationer Kristine havde givet om at Mads var mærkelig, var det det eneste de havde at gå efter lige nu. De manglede stadig at finde ud af om der var en nærmere sammenhæng med de tre andre ofre.

Da Carl og Assad kom tilbage til Afdeling Q, sad Gordon stadig ved sin computer. Ved siden af ham var der nu en mindre stak af papirer. Uden tvivl dokumenter der havde med afdelingen at gøre.  
Carl kunne se at Rose havde lukket døren ind til sit eget kontor. Det kunne ikke være et godt tegn, det gjorde hun kun hvis der var noget hun var sur eller irriteret over.  
Rose kom hen og åbnede døren da hun så dem komme, hun værdigede ikke Gordon et blik.  
”Bjørn vil godt have at I lige kommer op til ham et øjeblik.” sagde hun.  
Det blik hun sendte dem, var opgivende, men hun gav ikke verbalt udtryk for sin slet skjulte frustrationer. Sikkert på grund af Gordons tilstedeværelse.  
Carl sank sammen i skulderne. Ville det være sådan det ville blive fremover? At de skulle rende i tide og utide fordi Bjørn havde fået lidt mere magt. Men indtil videre var det bedste at spille med. Så de vendte begge to om og gik ud mod trappen igen.

Carl og Assad satte sig endnu engang i stolene foran Lars Bjørns skrivebord. Carl ville hellere have stået op, og fået det hurtigt overstået. Men han huskede stadig hvad Marcus havde sagt til ham, og satte sig derfor pænt ned.  
”Nå,” sagde Bjørn ”Hvordan klarer Gordon så sin første dag? Han er en effektiv ung mand er han ikke?”  
”Meget.” svarede Carl tørt.  
Det var svært ikke at sige noget, når han følte at Bjørn hele tiden konsekvent provokerede ham til det.  
”Skønt,” fortsatte Bjørn ufortrødent ”Derfor tænker jeg også at vi tre lige kunne have en samtale om hvordan vi bedst kan udnytte den nye arbejdskraft i Afdeling Q.”  
Carl kunne ikke lide hvor det her bar hen. Lars Bjørn havde vel ikke tænkt sig at knægten skulle have andre opgaver end hvad end han havde gang i lige nu? Carl var ikke sikker på om Gordon havde nogle former for erfaring der ville kvalificere ham til at komme ud i marken. For helvede da også, drengen snakkede jo ikke engang som et rigtigt menneske.  
Men på trods af alle sine bange anelser, holdt Carl stadig sin mund. Jo længere han kunne gøre det, jo bedre. Håbede han da.  
”Hvad havde du i tankerne?” spurgte Assad.  
Han lød heller ikke speciel glad ved tanken om hvilket arbejde Gordon kunne blive sat til.  
”Tjo, jeg forventer da at Gordon hurtigst muligt skal med ud til nogle afhøringer. Sådan så han får den fulde forståelse for hvordan I gør tingende.”  
Carl stoppede sig selv fra at himle med øjnene. Var det ikke det han havde frygtet?  
”Det burde vi sagtens kunne få sørget for.” sagde Assad. ”Vi har flere personer vi gerne vil snakke med i forbindelse med den nuværende sag vi undersøger.”  
Carl værdsatte virkelig at Assad prøvede at bevare fatningen og tage styringen af samtalen.  
”Jamen det er jo glimrende. I havde planer om at tage en tur til Svendborg på torsdag, passer det ikke? For at snakke med et af ofrenes forældre.”  
”Jo, det er rigtigt.” svarede Assad.  
”Er det ikke lige i overkanten at vi skal tage Gordon med på den tur?” sagde Carl, han kunne ikke længere holde sig i skindet. ”Det virker som spild af de dyrebare skattekroner du snakkede om.”  
”Du har helt ret, Carl.” sagde Bjørn anerkendende. ”Jeg kunne heller aldrig finde på at sende tre mand til Svendborg. Derfor forventer jeg at dig og Gordon sagtens kan klare den opgave alene. Jeg er sikker på der er masser af andre ting Assad kan tage sig til her i mens.”  
”Tager du pis på mig?!” røg det ud af Carl. Alle intentioner om at holde en ordentlig tone var væk. Han knyttede hænderne i vrede. Han prøvede at bevare fatningen.  
”Jeg tror måske heller ikke det er den bedste ide.” medgav Assad. Han havde også svært ved at skjule sin mistro til ideen.  
”Jeg ser ingen grund til hvorfor ikke at uddelegere arbejdsopgaverne lidt.” fortsatte Bjørn uden at tage sig af deres bekymringer. ”Så vidt jeg er orienteret, så har I rigeligt af uopklaret sager liggende nede i Afdeling Q. Jeg er sikker på at Assad kan gå i gang med en af dem, mens du tager Gordon med til Svendborg, Carl.”  
”Men –” begyndte Carl.  
”Det er ordre, Carl.” afbrød Bjørn.  
Carl lukkede i med det samme. Han spændte i kæberne. Vrede syrede i hele kroppen på ham, men hvad kunne han stille op? Han rejste sig og forlod lokalet.

Carl marcherede hele vejen ud til hvor bilerne holdt, bare for at få et øjeblik i fred. Han satte sig ind på førersædet og stirrede ud i ingenting. Det var ikke det, at han ikke skulle afsted med Assad der var det største problem. De var sammen hver dag, de kunne undvære hinanden et par dage. Men det at han skulle alene afsted med Gordon var problemet. Selvom knægten ikke havde været i afdelingen i et døgn, emmede han af at være Bjørns højre hånd. Bare den måde han kaldte ham ”Lars” på, som om de var gamle venner. Hvis ikke det var fordi Gordon var så ung, ville Carl have antaget af det var grunden til at Gordon overhovedet havde fået jobbet. Men hvorfor havde han egentligt?  
Det bankede på sideruden over ved passagersædet. Carl blev revet ud af sine egne tanker, og kiggede over på Assad. Han åbnede døren.  
”Må jeg komme ind?”  
Carl svarede ikke, men vendte bare opmærksomheden tilbage mod ingenting. Assad satte sig dog ind alligevel.  
”Er du okay?” spurgte han.  
”Lad os nu bare køre.” sagde Carl og satte nøglen i tændingen.  
”Carl, lad os nu snakke om det.” sagde Assad og lagde sin hånd på Carls.  
”Hvad er der at snakke om?” spurgte Carl irriteret. Han trak sin hånd til sig. ”Hvad er det præcis som du gerne vil snakke om, Assad? For hvis det er det faktum at Bjørn fra nu af kommer til at styre alt hvad vi gør, kan det være ligegyldigt. Der er alligevel ikke noget vi kan gøre ved det.”  
”Du kunne jo snakke med Bjørn. En rigtig samtale, hvor du argumenterer for hvorfor det ikke giver mening det som han har gang i.” sagde Assad roligt.  
”Åh, hold nu kæft.” sagde Carl stadig mere irriteret og slog til rattet. ”Det vil jo ikke hjælpe en skid.”  
”Det kan jo ikke skade, hvis du –”  
”Jo, jo det kan, Assad.” sagde Carl og vendte sig mod ham. ”Marcus advarede mig om det, og han havde ret. Hvis jeg dummer mig for meget, kommer det til at få konsekvenser. Ikke kun for mig, men også for dig og Rose.”  
Han vendte igen opmærksomheden ligeud, fordi han ikke kunne holde ud at se Assad i øjnene. Han havde begge hænder på rattet nu, og strammede grebet. Fordi han kunne mærke angsten snige sig ind på ham. Tanken om hvordan at han ikke skulle gøre meget galt, før det ville komme til at gå ud over de to vigtigste personer i hans liv.  
”Okay,” sagde Assad og denne gang lagde han sin hånd på Carls lår. ”Vi finder ud af det. Du er ikke alene om det her, Carl. Husk det, jeg er her altid for dig.”  
Han aede ham stille på låret. Carl nikkede, og tændte bilen. De måtte hellere se at komme hen til den bar. Hvis de ikke overholdt deres tidsplaner, ville det næste Lars Bjørn gjorde vel være at få sat en GPS i deres bil.


	3. Kapitel 3

Hvis det ikke havde været for det lille regnbueflag i dørvinduet, ville der ikke have været noget der indikerede hvilken type bar, Omnibus var. Men så snart man kom indenfor, var det noget helt andet. Lokalet var pyntet med regnbueflag og andre flag Carl gættede på, også havde noget med seksualiteter at gøre. Samt billeder af kendte personligheder fra Cher til Freddie Mercury. Uden tvivl en mere farverig bar, end dem hvor Carl normalt ville gå ind.  
Der var dog ikke mange mennesker på denne tid af dagen, men det var selvfølgelig også tirsdag.  
Der sad dog to mænd oppe i baren. Og ved et af bordene sad der en flok unge mennesker. De spændte fra at være klædt i sort fra top til tå til at have flerfarvet hår.  
Det var uden tvivl en bar der havde plads til alle typer. Dette blev kun yderligere underbygget af at der bag baren stod to drag queens i fuld udklædning.  
Den ene med en lys paryk i stil med Marilyn Monroes hår og en meget lille tanktop med en enhjørning, over et par meget store falske bryster. Samt et par shorts der heller ikke skjulte meget, udenpå flænsede nylonstrømper der i sig selv måtte have været en kamp at få på.  
Den anden drag queen havde lange lyse fletninger. En ternet skovmandsskjorte der var bundet under brysterne (der var af mere naturlig størrelse), over en rød kjole. Det ville ikke undre Carl hvis outfittet var afsluttet med et par cowboystøvler.  
Carl og Assad gik op i baren og præsenterede sig og viste deres politiskilte.  
”Hvad drejer det sig om?” spurgte Marilyn Monroe look-aliken.  
”Vi efterforsker mordet på en ung mand ved navn Benjamin Hansen. Vi kan forstå at han arbejdede her i en periode, er der nogen af jer der kan huske ham?” spurgte Carl.  
Baseret på den måde hvorpå begge deres ansigter ændrede sig til triste miner, ville Carl gætte på at det gjorde de. De nikkede også begge to.  
”Har I tid til at snakke et øjeblik?” spurgte Assad.  
”Ja, selvfølgelig.” svarede hende med fletningerne. ”Søren, søde, holder du ikke lige øje med baren for os?”  
Hun kiggede over på en af de to mænd der sad i baren. Han nikkede.  
”Selvfølgelig, Vibe.” svarede han og rejste sig.  
”Vi kan sætte os herover.” sagde Vibe og slog ud med armen i retningen af et tomt bord.  
Mens de to queens forlod baren, indtog Søren den i stedet for. Carl overvejede om manden faktisk normalt arbejdede der, eller om de bare stolede på ham.  
De to drag queens gik over mod et bord, der stod længst væk i lokalet, sikkert for at de ville kunne få mest muligt ro. Mens de gik, kunne Carl konstatere at de begge havde meget almindelige flade gummisko på.  
”Hvis vi kunne starte med nogle navne.” sagde Carl, da de alle fire havde sat sig.  
Assad fandt sin notesblok frem og var klar til at skrive.  
”Ja, normalt ville jeg jo gå under navnet Bette Jette når jeg er i drag, men jeg går ud fra at I gerne vil have mit borgerlige navn også. Så Jakob Knudsen.” svarede Monroe.  
Carl nikkede, og kiggede så over på den anden.  
Hun smilte. ”Vibe Fuglsang.”  
Carl rynkede på brynene. ”Som i Mads Fuglsang? Rent borgerligt.”  
En mærkelig utilpas trækning gik over hendes ansigt, som om navnet gjorde hende dårlig tilpas. Fra Bette Jette fik han et koldt blik.  
”Carl.” sagde Assad i et tonefald der indikerede at Carl havde gjort noget galt.  
”Hvad?” spurgte han, henvendt mod Assad. Forvirret over hvori hans fejl lå.  
Men så kiggede han over på Vibe igen, og indså det. Make-uppen og kostumet var måske lige så overdrevet som Bette Jettes. Men den lysere stemme og de naturlige propositioner af hendes krop vidnede om at der alligevel var forskel på de to. Vibe var ikke en mand klædt ud i kvindetøj, hun var en transkvinde.  
Carl rømmede sig. ”Jeg forstår. Undskyld.”  
”Det er okay. Det er ikke første gang,” sagde Vibe lidt sørgmodigt ”Men jo, det var _engang_ mit navn. Også dengang jeg først lærte Ben at kende.”  
”Og I var kærester?” spurgte Carl.  
”Ja,” sagde hun. ”Og for Ben var det ligegyldigt, om jeg var Mads eller Vibe.” Hun smilte, selvom det var med blanke øjne. Hun blinkede et par gange for ikke at komme til at græde.  
”Så hvornår mødte dig og Benjamin hinanden?” spurgte Assad med et venligt smil.  
”Vi gik i samme klasse i gymnasiet.” hun snøftede. ”Allerede fra starten var det ikke den nemmeste tid for mig. Jeg havde ikke overraskende en del at kæmpe med. Men lige fra starten, før vi overhovedet rigtigt kendte hinanden, var Ben der bare for mig.”  
Carl kunne se at hun var tæt på tåre. Så han gik op i baren og hentede nogle papirservietter. Han rakte dem over til hende, som en billig forsoningsgave for hans fejltrin før.  
”Tak,” sagde hun og duppede sig under øjnene. Forsigtig for ikke at komme til at ødelægge sin make-up.  
”Du skal bare tage dig den tid du har brug for.” sagde Assad og vendte så opmærksomheden mod Bette Jette. ”Vil du i mellemtiden så fortælle hvordan du kendte Benjamin?”  
Bette Jette der sad med en hånd på Vibes skulder nikkede.  
”Jeg mødte Benjamin dengang ham og Vibe flyttede til København. Det gjorde de lige efter gymnasiet, og så fik de begge to arbejde her. Vibe på fuldtid, mens Benjamin hjalp til i weekenderne når vi havde travlt, og ellers arbejdede han nede i den lokale Netto. Det var i hvad, 2012?”  
Vibe nikkede bekræftende. ”Ja, ingen af os ville blive hos vores familier. De forstod ikke noget. Særligt ikke mine. Så vi flyttede hertil. Vi arbejdede begge to det første år, og så begyndte Ben inde på KU. Så stoppede han selvfølgelig i Netto, men beholdt timerne her. Og så fik han et andet deltidsjob også. Det er jo ikke ligefrem billigt at bo i København. Og når han endelig havde fri, og ikke læste lektier, kom han herned for at være sammen med mig, hvis jeg var på arbejde.” hun smilte.  
Det lød som en stressende tilværelse for en ung mand. Måske havde stoffer været en måde at håndtere det hele på.  
”Ved du om Benjamin tog nogle former for stoffer?” spurgte Carl.  
Vibe så chokeret ud over at han overhovedet havde kunne spørge.  
”Nej!” sagde hun bestemt. ”Hvorfor tror du det?”  
”Vi har grund til at tro at den person der myrdede Benjamin, også myrdede tre andre. Så vi prøver at finde en forbindelse til de andre ofre i sagen. Vi bliver nødt til at gennemgå alle muligheder.” sagde Assad roligt.  
Vibe nikkede. Hun havde igen tårer i øjnene.  
”Havde han andre problemer?” spurgte Carl.  
Hun trak lidt på skulderne. Mens hendes læbe begyndte at bæve. ”Han var ikke overraskende meget stresset. Særligt det sidste stykke tid inden han… forsvandt. Med studierne, og job, og så bekymrede han sig hele tiden om mig. Jeg prøvede at få ham til at stoppe med at arbejde. Jeg sagde at det ikke var nødvendigt, at vi nok skulle klare os med mindre. Men han ville så gerne have at vi havde råd til at købe ting der kunne hjælpe mig med at føle mig mere kvindelig.”  
Hun begyndte at græde rigtigt, og Bette Jette holdt om hende for at trøste hende.  
”Vi kan komme igen på et andet tidspunkt.” sagde Assad.  
Carl nikkede en smule. Selvom han helst ville have det overstået nu, så de havde så meget som mulig information at gå efter. Men han kunne godt se at det tog meget hårdt på hende.  
Vibe rystede på hovedet og trak sig lidt væk fra Jette igen. Hun kørte tårerne under øjnene væk, og havde tilsyneladende opgivet at redde make-uppen nu. Hun snøftede.  
”Jeg vil gerne have at hvem end der gjorde det her mod Ben bliver fanget så hurtigt som muligt. Jeg har frygtet, men også forventet nu i to år at han var død. Så nu vil jeg bare gerne have svar på hvem der kunne gøre det her mod ham. For han var det sødeste menneske jeg nogensinde har mødt, og jeg kan slet ikke fatte at nogen ville gøre ham fortræd på den måde.”  
Carl nikkede igen, inden han spurgte: ”Kunne Benjamin have været involveret i noget kriminelt, for at skaffe penge? Det lyder som om det var noget I manglede.”  
Vibe rystede kraftigt på hovedet. ”Hvis Ben var kommet til penge ville jeg have vidst det.”  
”Er der noget som helst andet du kan fortælle os om tiden inden han forsvandt?” spurgte Assad.  
Vibe så ud til at tænke over det et øjeblik. Men rystede så på hovedet.  
”Jeg kan ikke huske noget.” Hun lød til igen at være på grådens rand. ”Undskyld.”  
”Så, så. Det er okay.” sagde Jette og holdt hende ind til sig.  
”Ja, det er okay.” sagde Assad. ”Vi behøver ikke snakke om det mere i dag.”  
Carl hev Assads blok hen til sig og fandt en tom side. Han tog kuglepennen fra Assad og skrev sit mobilnummer, rev siden af og rakte den over til Vibe.  
”Hvis du kommer i tanke om noget, så ring.”  
Vibe tog imod papiret og snøftede. Hun nikkede.  
”Gud, vi har helt glemt at spørge om I ville have noget at drikke.” sagde Bette Jette. Måske for at løfte stemningen lidt, og skifte emne.  
”Det er fint. Vi skal alligevel til at gå.” sagde Carl.  
”I har måske fri nu? Kunne vi så ikke byde på en drink? På husets regning.” sagde Bette Jette og blinkede til Carl.  
Han kunne se at Vibe ikke kunne lade være med at smile lidt mens hun tørrede tårerne væk. Sikkert over at Bette Jette kunne finde på at flirte for sjov med en politibetjent.  
”Nej, tak.” sagde Carl og rejste sig. ”Jeg skal hjem og lave mad.”  
”Ej hvor kedeligt. Men det betyder vel ikke at din makker ikke kan blive. Det er vel ikke noget du bestemmer.” svarede hun og vente blikket mod Assad. ”Hvad siger du, flotte?”  
Assad smilte over kommentaren. Han havde lige rejst sig, da han skulle til at svare. Men Carl kom ham i forkøbet.  
”Det gør jeg selvfølgelig ikke. Men nu er jeg også hans kæreste, så jeg vil gerne have at han kommer med hjem og spiser.” svarede Carl.  
Det fik både Vibe og Jette til at lyse op i overraskede smil. Hvilket lidt var hvad Carl havde håbet på, selvom han ikke udviste nogle tydelige tegn på det. Men det var rart at han for engangsskyld kunne løfte stemningen en smule.  
Imens rystede Assad smilende på hovedet. ”Jamen så går jeg ud fra jeg ikke har noget valg.”  
”Nej, faktisk ikke. For jeg havde tænkt mig at det var din tur til at tage opvasken.” sagde Carl.  
Han lagde armen om livet på Assad. Normalt ville han ikke udvise den form for affektion i ude i offentligheden. Men hvis han ikke skulle kunne gøre det her, hvor så? Det fik ham til at smile lidt at kunne gøre det.  
”Jeg har pludselig meget større tiltro til ordensmagten.” sagde Jette.  
”Ja,” medgav Vibe. Hendes stemme var stadig lidt grødet.  
Carl slap igen Assad, da han blev trukket tilbage til virkeligheden og huskede hvad deres oprindelige ærinde handlede om.  
”Jeg lover at vi vil gøre alt hvad vi kan for at finde den person der har gjort det her mod Benjamin.” sagde Carl til Vibe.  
Hun smilte til ham. ”Tak.”  
Så snart Carl og Assad kom udenfor baren igen, fandt Carl en smøg frem. Det havde været et af de mere hårde møder med efterladte og han havde brug for noget nikotin for at dulme nerverne.  
Mens han var ved at tænde den så han at Assad kiggede på ham, med et hint af et smil.  
”Hvad?” spurgte han.  
”Det var pænt af dig at prøve at muntre dem op.” sagde Assad.  
”Jeg lovede jo egentlig bare at vi ville gøre vores job.” svarede Carl, og begyndte at gå hen mod bilen.  
”Nu tænkte jeg mere på det andet.”  
”Jeg kunne jo ligesom ikke risikere at Bette Jette stak af med dig lige for næsen af mig.” svarede Carl.  
Assad grinte bare ad ham, mens de fortsatte hen mod bilen.

Senere på dagen var Carl og Assad endnu engang endt hjemme ved Carl. Hvor Carl sad og læste om sagen ude i køkkenet, mens Assad var i gang med at skære løg.  
”Du er godt klar over at du løj for dem, ikke?” spurgte Assad.  
”Hvad? Hvem?” spurgte Carl.  
Han så op fra den sagsmappe som han sad med. Han kiggede over på Assad, der havde vendt opmærksomheden væk fra løgene for i stedet at kigge på ham. Carl var oprigtigt forvirret over spørgsmålet. Måske fordi han var så fordybet i sagen. Han var i øjeblikket i gang med at kigge andre henlagte sager igennem, for at se om der kunne være nogle der kunne passe i det mønster, der bandt de andre fire ofre sammen. Men det var besværligt, for Benjamin Hansen passede ikke engang rigtigt ind.  
Emma Lundgrund havde været misbruger, havde drukket og gået meget i byen. 23 år. Cecilie Stenbæk havde været en enlig mor til to. 22 år. Mens Albert Martinsen havde været hjemløs der havde sovet ved forskellige venner, efter at hans mor havde smidt ham ud hjemmefra. 19 år.  
Så ikke nok med at Benjamin Hansen ikke så ud til at være i de samme problemer som de andre, så var han også noget ældre. Men måden han var blevet myrdet på, stemte overens med de tre andre. Selvom det også var svært at sige, efter at hans lig havde ligget i en skov i to år.  
”Du sagde til Vibe og Jette at du skulle hjem og lave mad. Så vidt jeg kan se, er det kun mig der er i gang.” sagde Assad.  
”Og du gør det virkelig godt.” sagde Carl og vendte igen opmærksomheden mod mappen.  
Assad sendte ham et opgivende blik og vendte tilbage til at lave mad. Men nu havde Carl lidt mistet koncentrationen. Han kiggede lidt over på Assad, og lukkede så mappen. Han rejste sig, og gik over til Assad. Han stillede sig bag ham, lagde armene om livet på ham og sit hoved på Assads skulder.  
”Hvad laver du?” spurgte Assad, med et smil.  
”Jeg hjælper.” svarede Carl.  
Han tog kniven fra Assad, og gik i gang med at skære det løg Assad havde været i gang med. Selvom det blev besværliggjort en smule af den stilling han var i.  
”Jeg er ikke sikker på om jeg ville kalde det her hjælp.” sagde Assad og prøvede ikke at grine af de meget dårligt skårede stykker løg Carl producerede.  
”Du kan da bare heller ikke gøres tilfreds.” sagde Carl. Han kyssede Assad på halsen.  
”Carl, læg kniven inden der sker noget.” sagde Assad. Han lød dog ikke rigtigt bekymret.  
”Jeg har styr på det.” svarede Carl.  
I baggrunden hørte han at hoveddøren gik, men tænkte ikke nærmere over det. Jesper kom og gik som han ville, så de sørgede bare gerne for at der var mad til ham også.  
”Carl, du bliver simpelthen nødt til at gøre alt det her om.” grinte Assad.  
Carl kunne heller ikke lade være med at grine. Han kunne godt se det ikke var særlig pænt det han havde skåret.  
”Hey,” hørte de så. Sagt med den opgivende tone som kun Jesper kunne mestre.  
Både Carl og Assad drejede hovedet. Men Carl blev stadig stående med armene om Assad. Jesper gad aldrig at give sin ankomst til kende, så de reagere på den anderledes hjemkomst. Men da de vendte sig, opdagede de hvorfor. Jesper var ikke alene, ved siden af ham stod en jævnaldrende lyshåret pige. Hun smilte genert.  
”Det er min stedfar, og hans kæreste.” sagde Jesper og slog ud med armen. ”Yeah, jeg beklager at de ikke er helt normale.”  
”Jeg er ikke helt sikker på hvem der er hvem, men hej.” sagde pigen og løftede hånden lidt i en hilsen. ”Jeg hedder Julie.”  
Carl fjernede sig endelig fra Assad, så de kunne gengælde hilsenen. Men de nåede det også kun lige, inden Jesper tog ordet igen:  
”Det er Carl, det er ham der var gift med min mor. Og det er Assad.” sagde han og pegede først på Carl, og derefter på Assad. ”Nå, men vi går op og læser til eksamen.” sagde Jesper.  
Han mente tilsyneladende ikke at de krævede mere introduktion.  
”Bliver du og spiser med Julie?” spurgte Assad.  
”Hvis jeg må.” sagde pigen.  
Ved siden af hende himlede Jesper med øjnene. Enten ville han ikke have at hun skulle blive, eller også ville han ikke have at de skulle spise sammen med Carl og Assad. Carl gættede på det sidste.  
”Selvfølgelig.” svarede Carl alligevel. Det kunne vel ikke skade at irritere Jesper lidt.  
”Super.” svarede Jesper fladt. ”Men vi skal stadig læse til den eksamen.”  
Han begyndte at gå hen mod trappen.  
”Det er mundtlig matematik. En virkelig dræber.” sagde Julie, inden hun skyndte sig efter Jesper.  
”Det er da vidst første gang han har introduceret en ved navn.” sagde Carl.  
”Det kan være der er noget specielt med den her pige.” sagde Assad. ”Så du må hellere opføre dig pænt under maden.”  
Assad vendte igen opmærksomheden mod løgene. Han begyndte at skære dem i mindre stykker, efter det dårlige arbejde Carl havde lavet.  
”Hvis hun kan holde Jesper ud, er hun sikkert hårdfør.” sagde Carl.  
Han lænede sig op ad køkkendisken og kiggede på at Assad begyndte på de andre grøntsager.  
”Det skal man også være hvis man skal date nogen fra det her hus.” sagde Assad.  
Carl tog det som sit stikord til at begynde at lave noget. Så han begyndte at gøre en gryde klar.  
”Så vil du snakke om på torsdag?” spurgte Assad.  
”Er der noget at snakke om?” mukkede Carl.  
Ikke nok med at han skulle af sted med Gordon. Så var det også på hans og Assads månedsdag. Men det var ikke noget de havde snakket om. Men da Carl var kommet i tanke om det var han blevet endnu mere irriteret over hele foretaget med Gordon.  
Assad vendte sig mod ham. ”Vi kan jo bare bytte, Carl. Så tager jeg med Gordon. Så bliver du hjemme.”  
Carl kiggede over på ham. Det ville sikkert være det bedste. På trods af at han vidste at Assad også kunne have et temperament, så ville han sikkert meget bedre kunne klare Gordon i et døgn. Mens Carl ville have det bedre med at gå hjemme i Afdeling Q sammen med Rose. Men det kunne han ikke sige. Det ville ikke være fair overfor Assad at Carl bare fik ham til at tage de opgaver han ikke selv gad. Desuden ville Lars Bjørn sikkert også bare komme med en eller anden kommentar, hvis han da ikke ligefrem ville tvinge Carl afsted. Den mand burde virkelig bare ikke have for meget magt.  
Men der var også noget andet der spillede ind. Der var noget ved at komme ud og snakke med de efterladte som Carl helst ikke ville undvære. Man fik et indblik i ofrenes liv som ikke kunne hentes ind gennem sagsmapperne. Et blik ind i hvordan deres omgangskreds havde været, og hvordan folk omkring dem havde behandlet dem og opfattet dem. Nej, det var bedst at tingene forblev som det var planlagt.  
”Nej, jeg skal nok.” sagde Carl.  
Han hældte løgene ned i gryden. De begyndte med det samme at svitse da de kom i kontakt med den varme olie.  
”Jeg er sikker på at det ikke bliver så slemt som du tror.” sagde Assad.  
”Ellers kunne jeg jo altid skubbe ham ud over rælingen på færgen.” mumlede Carl og kørte rundt i løgene nede i gryden.  
”Ah, på samme måde som du engang prøvede at gøre med mig?”  
”Nej, for alvor den her gang.”  
”Carl, nu må simpelthen tage dig sammen.” sagde Assad og lød endelig til at have fået nok over Carls surmuleri. ”Hvis Gordon kun er irriterende, er der ikke noget at gøre ved det. Hvis han direkte er et problem for efterforskningen, har du en undskyldning for at komme af med ham når du kommer hjem, okay? Vi har jo allerede snakket om at du kan gå til Bjørn hvis Gordon blev ved med at have et attitudeproblem.”  
Carl rørte fraværende i gryden mens han lyttede. Han var sikker på at han bedre ville kunne klare Gordon hvis han i det mindste havde nogle kompetencer for at være der. Men indtil videre havde han ikke udvist andet end at være en irriterende højrehånd for Bjørn.  
”Carl? Hører du hvad jeg siger?” spurgte Assad.  
”Ja, ja. Jeg lytter.” svarede han.  
Men han var stadig ikke sikker på om Assads plan ville virke. For han var ret sikker på at hele grunden til at Lars Bjørn udsatte ham for det her var, at Carl selv havde et attitudeproblem. Noget der gennem årene havde ført til at han havde pisset Bjørn af op til flere gange. Og nu havde Bjørn endelig muligheden for at få hævn.

Efter maden, var Jesper og Julie gået op og læst videre et par timer. Inden Julie var kommet ned og havde sagt farvel, hvorefter hun tog hjem. Hvilket Carl var lidt overrasket over. Måske var Jesper virkelig ved at forandre sig, at han ikke hev en pige med i seng første gang hun var på besøg.  
Indtil da havde Carl og Assad siddet og set tv. Carl ville ellers gerne have arbejdet videre med sorteringen af sagsmapperne, men Assad havde overtalt ham til at han trængte til en pause. Men nu erklærede Assad at han ville i seng, klokken var også ved at være mange.  
Så imens Assad gik ud på badeværelset for at gøre sig klar til at gå i seng, fandt Carl igen sagsmapperne frem. Han satte sig ved spisebordet og spredte mapperne ud foran sig.  
Da Assad kom tilbage fra badeværelset, kastede han et blik på alt det der lå foran Carl.  
”Tror du ikke det er bedre at gå i seng? Vi kan kigge på det i morgen.” sagde han.  
”Jeg vil bare lige grovsortere dem.” svarede Carl.  
Assad sukkede lidt. ”Vil du have hjælp?”  
”Nej, gå du bare i seng.”  
”Du ved jeg hader at sove alene i din seng.”  
Carl kiggede op på ham. Assad smilede svagt til ham. Snedige satan.  
”Et kvarter.” sagde Carl. ”Jeg vil bare virkelig gerne have styr på det her.”  
”Ja,” Assad nikkede. ”Det ved jeg.”  
Men i stedet for at gå i seng satte Assad sig ved bordet og hev en af mapperne til sig. Carl kiggede over på ham, og smilede for sig selv.

Carl smed et stak sagsmapper på bordet ved siden af Gordons computer. Han havde fået sit eget skrivebord nu. Heldigvis. Drengen kiggede op på ham med et spørgende blik.  
”Du vil gerne være en del af efterforskningen? Så gennemgå dem her for at se om der skulle være nogle lignende mord som dem vi allerede undersøger. Notér alle dem du mener kunne være begået af den samme gerningsmand.”  
”Okay.” sagde Gordon og åbnede den første mappe.  
Carl kunne se hvordan han lavede en grimasse da han så det forslåede offer. Men Carl havde været flink nok til at sortere de mest makabre sager fra. Han ville trods alt ikke skræmme drengen for livet. Men hvis Bjørn ville have at Gordon skulle være en del af efterforskningen, så måtte han også tage sin tørn.  
”Vi er nødt til at finde ud af om der er lignende sager der kunne være relateret til dem vi allerede undersøger. For lige nu står vi uden en klar forbindelse mellem ofrene, andet end at drabsmetoden er den samme. Men vi kan ikke komme nærmere ind på, hvem gerningsmanden skulle være.” sagde Carl.  
Han smed en stak mere med sagsmapper på Assads bord. Han rakte en anden stak til Rose der kom ind fra sit eget kontor.  
”Så hvad leder vi præcis efter?” spurgte Rose.  
”Samme fremgangsmåde. Eller noget der ligner. Vi har grovsorteret dem, så det er indenfor Københavnsområdet og så indenfor de sidste 10 år.” sagde Carl. ”Unge mennesker 15-30 år, gerne med problemer. Jeg har også taget alle sager med der gælder forsvundne personer der passer indenfor aldersgruppen.”  
”Men hvad med Benjamin Hansen? Han var da ikke ude i noget var han?” spurgte Rose.  
”Nej, det er det vi heller ikke forstår.” sagde Assad.  
”Det er derfor vi må udvide søgningen.” sagde Carl. ”Hvis vi kan finde flere mord, kan det være at vi endelig kan se det større billede.”  
”Hvad hvis der ikke er en grund til det netop er de ofre det er? Hvad hvis det bare er tilfældige mord?” spurgte Gordon.  
De tre andre vendte sig alle sammen mod ham. Han kiggede op på dem. Carl spændte i kæben, for selvfølgelig var det også en tanke der havde strejfet ham og Assad. Sikkert også Rose. Der var trods alt ingen af dem der var dumme. Men problemet var at hvis det var tilfældet var sagen endnu svære.  
”Så er vi helt på bar bund.” sagde Carl.


	4. Chapter 4

Carl trommede med fingrene på rattet mens han kiggede i bakspejlet. Gordon kom slæbende på en rullekuffert, samt sin skuldertaske. Det lignede at han var på vej på ferie. Da han kom hen til bilen, baksede han lidt med at få kufferten ind i bagagerummet, og kom så om til passagersædet.

”Godmorgen.” sagde han og satte sig ind.

Han rykkede sædet tilbage for bedre at kunne have sine lange ben der. Før han fandt sin computer frem.

”Jeg håber det er i orden at jeg skriver lidt på en eksamen mens vi kører?” spurgte Gordon mens han tændte computeren op.

”Jo, gør dog endelig det.” svarede Carl.

Kunne han virkelig være så heldig at Gordon ville bruge hele turen på det?

”Super. Det kan også være at du kan hjælpe mig. Jeg er ved at skrive om noget kriminalforsorgen.” sagde Gordon. Hvorefter han bare fortsatte med at snakke.

Carl tog en dyb indånding. Hvordan kunne han snakke og klapre løs på tastaturet samtidigt? Og nu var han fanget med Gordon i en bil i flere timer.

”Lad os lige blive enige om en ting.” afbrød Carl, efter at Gordon havde snakket løs i fem minutter.

”Hvad?” spurgte Gordon.

”Når vi når frem til Cecilie Stenbæks forældre, så er det mig der fører ordet, okay?”

”Ja, selvfølgelig.” Gordon smilte. ”Jeg er her kun for at observere.”

Lige så snart de kom ud på motorvejen trykkede Carl lidt ekstra på speederen end hvad han egentlig måtte. Så skulle han nok finde på en undskyldning hvis det blev nødvendigt. Men lige nu ville han bare hurtigst muligt til Nakskov.

Det var dog ikke meget nyt de fik ud af mødet med forældrene. Ikke mere end de allerede havde kunne læse i sagsmapperne. Cecilie Stenbæk havde ikke været ret gammel da hun var stukket af med sin kæreste til København, i jagten på et mere spændene liv end det hun havde levet i Nakskov. Men da hun var blevet gravid, var kæresten stukket af. Men ikke før det havde været for sent at få en abort. Og ifølge forældrene havde det næsten været det samme med kæreste nummer to. De havde bedt hende om at flytte hjem flere gange, for at de bedre kunne hjælpe hende med børnene, men hun havde ikke ville opgive drømmen om at få livet til at fungere i København. Hun forsvandt i efteråret 2014, da hendes sønner havde været 2 og 4 år gamle.

Nu boede begge børnene så hos hendes forældre. Carl så billederne af dem på væggen. Tobias på nu 9 år og hans lillebror Fabian på 7 år. Begge to med det samme brune hår mørkeblå øjne og som deres mor.

Utroligt nok havde Gordon ikke sagt noget under samtalen. Han havde ikke engang protesteret da Carl havde præsenteret ham som praktikant.

Nu stod Carl så ude på dækket, på færgen mod Langeland, og røg. Han havde svært ved at glemme billederne af de små drenge der skulle vokse op uden deres mor.

Men han blev trukket ud af sine tanker da Gordon kom ud og stillede sig ved siden af ham.

”Jeg troede du skulle skrive din opgave.” sagde Carl.

”Jeg skulle da lige ud og nyde den friske havluft.”

Carl svarede ikke men pustede bare langsomt røg ud.

”Så hvordan fik du det ar i panden?” spurgte Gordon.

”Jeg blev skudt.” svarede Carl bare. Han gad ikke engang kommentere på at det var et mærkeligt samtaleemne.

”Uh, det må have gjort ondt.”

Carl kiggede over på ham. ”Jeg havde to makkere med mig. Den ene døde og den anden blev lammet i hele kroppen.”

Gordon så lidt ubekvem ud. ”Det er jeg ked af.”

Carl kiggede ud over vandet igen. Selvom han selv havde bragt det på banen, havde han ikke lyst til at snakke om det. Det mindede ham bare om at det havde været hans ide at gå ind i det hus. Det eneste positive var at Hardy i det mindste kunne sidde i en kørestol i dag, som han selv kunne styre. Selvom det stadig var en ringe trøst.

”Så det var før du begyndte at arbejde sammen med Assad.” konstaterede Gordon.

”Du er da ikke nem at narre.” sagde Carl og smed sin smøg over bord.

”Er du ikke bange for at det kunne ske igen?”

Carl stivnede. Han kunne mærke at han fik en knude i maven. Han tog hårdt fat om rælingen. Han kiggede på Gordon.

”Gordon, kan du huske hele sagen om Dannevang instituttet og Curt Wad? Det der var over alt i medierne i ugevis i vinters?”

”Ja da.” sagde Gordon. ”Det var helt sindssygt.”

Carl stirrede lidt længere tid på knægten, for at se om 25-øren ikke ville falde snart. Men det så ud til at Gordon havde glemt en meget vigtig detalje i den sag.

”Kan du så også huske at der var en betjent der kom til skade?”

Endelig så det ud til at Gordon lagde to og to sammen. Så meget for at snakken om at Danmarks fremtid lå i ungdommens kloge hoveder. Måske endda særligt bekymrende i Gordons tilfælde hvis han ville være advokat.

”Hvad skete der?” spurgte Gordon.

Carl strammede sit greb om rælingen. Han havde ikke lyst til at tale om det. Nogle gange fik han stadig mareridt om det, men han fortalte aldrig Assad om det. Heller ikke hvis han havde mareridt om det der var sket i Fredericia. Eller noget af alt det andet lort for den sags skyld.

”Er det ikke lige meget. Han har det fint i dag.” sagde Carl og prøvede at undertrykke sin irritation.

”Jo, jo. Selvfølgelig.” sagde Gordon. ”Men altså jeg forstår godt du er bekymret for ham. Når nu I er venner og sådan.”

Ja, det var i sig selv grund nok til at bekymre sig. Men hvad Gordon selvfølgelig ikke vidste var at Assad var så meget mere, og at Carl derfor havde så megen større grund til at bekymre sig.

De havde aftalt med Svendborg Gymnasiums rektor, at de kunne tale med Benjamins gamle samfundsfagslærer og dansklærer. Og de var nu blevet vist ind på lærerværelset, af rektoren, der kaldte to af lærerne hen til sig.

En middelalderende kvinde og en lidt yngre mand rejste sig begge to og kom hen til dem. Hun havde kort hår og iklædt tøj der vidnede om en aktiv livsstil. Mens han havde store firkantede briller og så stramme jeans at Carl var overrasket over at han overhovedet fik blod til benene.

”Rasmus og Inge, det her er Carl og Gordon, fra Københavns politi.” sagde rektoren til sine lærere.

Carl og Gordon hilste på de to lærere, og gav hånd. De satte sig ved det nærmeste tomme bord. Carl besluttede sig for at gå direkte til sagen da de havde sat sig.

”Kan I huske om der var noget særligt ved Benjamin Hansen? Noget der kunne indikere at han var i dårligt selskab eller lignede?” spurgte Carl.

Rasmus så en smule tænksom ud, mens Inge med det samme rystede på hovedet.

”Nu er det ved at være nogle år siden, men så vidt jeg husker var Benjamin en stille og rolig elev.” sagde Inge. ”Han var meget interesseret i politik og borgerrettigheder, så vidt jeg husker.”

Rasmus nikkede. ”Ærlig talt husker jeg mere Mads. Og så vidt jeg ved var de kærester, ikke? Eller i hvert fald meget tætte. Mads havde det ikke nemt, og jeg husker Benjamin altid passede på ham.” sagde han.

Inge nikkede. ”Det er rigtigt, vi havde mange bekymringer omkring Mads. Han virkede meget indelukket og han klarede sig ikke godt i skolen.”

Carl overvejede et kort øjeblik om han skulle sige hvorfor, men kom frem til at det var sagen ligegyldig.

”Tror I Mads kunne have gjort det?” spurgte Gordon så.

Carl kiggede vantro på ham. Det spørgsmål var dumt på så mange planer.

”Tager du pis på mig?” spurgte Carl.

Ud af øjenkrogen kunne han se at de to lærere virkede forvirrede.

”Jeg siger bare, det kunne være en mulighed. Jeg mener, jeg har tænkt en del over det, Carl. Og jeg mener, de flyttede til København sammen efter gym. Og –”

”Og hvordan skulle Vibe så være forbundet til de andre ofre?” spurgte Carl.

”Undskyld, men nu er jeg altså helt forvirret.” sagde Rasmus. ”Hvem er Vibe? Hvad er det vi snakker om?”

Så Carl måtte alligevel give en forklaring. Noget der ikke burde have været nødvendigt. Så det virkede som spild af tid.

”Jeg er glad for hun har det bedre i dag, end den gang hun gik her.” sagde Inge. ”Hun var et dejligt ungt menneske, og at hun skulle igennem alt det her oven i alle de problemer hun så tydeligvis har haft i forhold til sin egen identitet, er forfærdeligt.”

”Så det vil sige du ikke tror hun kunne have noget med Benjamins død at gøre?” spurgte Gordon.

”Nu stopper du fandeme.” sagde Carl opgivende.

”Jeg siger bare, Carl, vi burde undersøge det.”

”Gå ud og vent i bilen.”

”Jeg tror bare ikke du tænker klart, du er allerede lidt for knyttet til –”

”Ud, nu!”

Gordon rejste sig modvilligt og forlod lokalet.

Carl trak vejret dybt. Han var træt. Han var så uendelig træt.

Carl havde trukket samtalen med de to gymnasielærere ud så lang tid som muligt, for at Gordon kunne sidde nede i bilen og stege lidt. Desværre havde Carl ikke fået meget nyt ud af mødet. Ikke andet end at søsterens beskrivelser af Benjamin passede mindre end den alle andre havde. Så måske lå der nogle problemer i familien. Det kunne meget vel være. Carl kunne sagtens forestille sig at det var en mulighed, omstændighederne for Benjamins flugt til København taget i betragtning. Hvilket faktisk fik ham til at tænke at Cecilie og Benjamin havde noget tilfælles. De havde begge søgt et bedre liv i hovedstaden.

Da Carl endelig kom hen til bilen, begyndte Gordon med det samme igen at argumentere for sine teorier om hvem morderen var. Hvortil Carl bad ham om at holde kæft, hvis han ikke ville gå ned til hotellet. Så Gordon havde lukket i med det samme. Selvom han sendte Carl, irriterede blikke under hele turen.

Carl havde ligget på hotelsengen et stykke tid og lyttet til lydene, nede fra gaden, der kom ind ad det åbne vindue. Det var noget mere stille end København ville være på en torsdag aften. Men der var alligevel liv i den lune juniaften kunne han høre.

Gordon var da også gået i byen for et par timer siden. Fordi han stadig irriteret på Carl. Hvilket passede Carl fint, så slap han da for ham resten af aftenen.

Efter at have ligget et par minutter, og nydt stilheden, fandt han sin mobil frem og ringede til Assad. Den ringede kun et par enkelte gange før den blev taget.

”Hej.” sagde Assad.

Bare lyden af hans stemme fik Carl til at smile. Det var dumt, det vidste han godt, de havde ikke engang været adskilt i et døgn. Men det fik Carl til at føle sig varm indeni og kastede en fred over ham som ham ikke havde følt siden han havde sagt farvel til Assad for så mange timer siden. Det mindede ham om hvor dybt og håbløst forelsket han var.

”Hej.” svarede han en smule fjoget.

Hvilket var så tydeligt, at det en smule pinligt. Han lød som en forfjamsket teenager.

Assad grinte lidt. Før han sagde: ”Jeg havde ikke regnet med at du ville lyde så glad, efter en hel dag med Gordon.”

Smilet forsvandt fra Carls læber. Påmindelsen om Gordon var nok til at have den effekt på ham. Som om den pestilens kunne give ham en grund til at smile. Men han skulle ikke have lov til at trænge sig ind og ødelægge den her samtale.

”Han har været et mareridt at være sammen med.”

_Det er dig der får mig til at smile_, tænkte Carl. Men sagde det ikke højt. Lidt selvkontrol havde han dog tilbage.

”Har han virkelig været så slem?” spurgte Assad.

”Jeg ringede faktisk ikke for at brokke mig over Gordon.” sagde Carl.

”Du plejer da ellers nok at bruge hver en mulighed du har, for at klage over folk.”

”Sikkert. Men nu var det fordi jeg ville snakke med dig.” sagde Carl og sank en klump. ”Jeg savner dig.”

Han havde det stadig ikke altid lige godt med at udtrykke sine følelser gennem ord. Han var også sikker på at det var grunden til at Assad var med på at holde så mange af deres samtaler i et let toneleje. Han vidste Carl gjorde sit bedste. Men panikken nåede alligevel at sprede sig lidt i Carl da Assad ikke med det samme kom med et svar.

”Jeg ved godt det er dumt. Det har kun været et par timer og –”

”Carl, stop.” afbrød Assad. ”Det er okay. Jeg savner også dig.” sagde han med varme i stemmen.

Carl kunne mærke at hans kinder blev varme. En reaktion der heller ikke så ud til at stoppe foreløbig hver gang han havde en dybere samtale med Assad.

”Jeg øhm, ville faktisk også ringe for at sige tillykke med månedsdagen.” sagde Carl en smule lavmælt.

”Ah. Du huskede det.” sagde Assad. Han lød overrasket.

”Selvfølgelig,” sagde Carl.

Selvom han godt vidste at det ikke var en selvfølge. For han havde ikke gjort det de første to gange.

På deres første månedsdag havde han været syg. En ordentlig omgang influenza, der havde føltes som om han skulle dø. Han havde stort set ikke bevæget sig ud af sengen i flere dage. Og i det halvmørke soveværelse, i den konstante drift mellem søvn og halvvågen tilstand, havde dagene flydt lidt sammen.

Så det var først da Assad kom med morgenmad den ene dag, og ønskede ham tillykke med månedsdagen, at han havde tænkt over det. Han havde undskyldt, så godt han kunne få ordene ud. Imens havde Assad siddet på sengekanten og aet hans kind, og sagt at det var helt okay. At han bare gerne ville have at Carl skulle få det bedre.

Anden gang kunne han ikke bruge det som undskyldning at han var syg. Der var det til gengæld en sag der havde opfyldt ham. Han havde været distræt hele dagen på arbejdet, så Assad havde taget hjem til sig selv. Det var der ikke noget unormalt i, på dage som disse. For der ville Carl alligevel være inde i sin egen lille verden og derfor slet ikke opfange hvis Assad havde sagt noget til ham, eller have vrisset af ham. Så det var blevet en usagt regel mellem dem at de dage fik Carl for sig selv, ellers ville det bare ende i skænderier. Så Carl havde taget hjem alene, og havde ikke tænkt over at der kunne være noget galt.

Men da det sent på aftenen havde ringet på døren, var han blevet en smule forvirret. Han havde siddet og kigget i en bunke af personoplysninger, og havde lidt mistet tidsfornemmelsen. Han tjekkede klokken og så at den var et godt stykke over ti. Han skoddede sin smøg og gik ud for at åbnede. Han blev dog ikke overrasket over at det var Assad der stod der. Hvem skulle næsten ellers komme så sent?

Assad havde smilet til ham, og spurgte om han havde opklaret sagen. Hvilket Carl ikke ligefrem kunne prale af. Hvorefter Assad var gået ind, og havde sagt at så måtte det vendte til næste dag. For nu havde han ventet hele dagen på at de skulle fejre deres månedsdag, og han gad ikke vente længere.

Carl havde kunne mærke den dårlige samvittighed skylle ind over ham, og endnu mere end første gang. For denne gang havde han ikke rigtig haft andre undskyldninger end at han havde glemt det. Så han undskyldte, men igen sagde Assad at det ikke gjorde noget. Alligevel sørgede Carl at finde på andre måder også at undskylde på da de senere endte i soveværelset.

Nu havde han endelig husket dagen, endda haft planer om at de skulle tilbringe dagen sammen og have en dejlig dag. Men så sad han her i Svendborg sammen med Gordon, mens Assad stadig var i København.

”Jeg ville ønske du var her.” sagde Carl. ”Der er den her lille restaurant der ligger lige rundt om hjørnet, som vi kunne have spist på. Og bagefter kunne vi have gået en tur på havnen.”

”Jeg vidste ikke du kunne være så romantisk.” sagde Assad.

Carl kunne mærke at hans kinder blev varmere. Det var godt nok ikke sådan noget han normalt sagde, men det betød ikke at han ikke havde lyst til at have sådan nogle stunder med Assad. Bare at gøre ting sammen som andre par gjorde. Men nogle gange var det begrænset. Alene af det faktum at de var to mænd.

”Jeg tænkte bare det var sådan noget man lavede på sådan en dag.” sagde Carl og prøvede at lyde som om det da ikke var fordi det virkelig var noget han gerne ville.

”Vi fejrer det bare når du kommer hjem igen.” sagde Assad.

”Jeg håber godt nok også at vi bliver hurtigt færdige i morgen. Men jeg går ud fra at det afhænger af hvor sent Gordon bliver ude og drikker.” sagde Carl og havde svært ved at skjule sin irritation. ”Han ender sikkert med at have tømmermænd og beklage sig hele morgenen.” mumlede han.

”Er han taget i byen? Måske skulle du være med, og holdt øje med ham så.” sagde Assad.

”Jeg er fandeme ikke hans babysitter!” vrissede Carl. Så sukkede han. ”Undskyld, Assad, det var ikke for at vrisse af dig.”

”Det er okay, Carl. Jeg ved godt at du ikke havde lyst til at tage på den her tur med Gordon, men du må bare komme igennem det, okay? I morgen er det overstået.”

Bortset fra at det var det ikke. Langt fra. Gordon skulle stadig arbejde i Afdeling Q. Han ville stadig komme til at være der hver eneste dag. Den irriterende flabede knægt skulle holde øje med dem, og kunne hvert øjeblik rapportere til Lars Bjørn hvis ikke han mente at det var som han mente det burde være. Og imens skulle Carl så bare finde sig i at ham og Assad blev nægtet at arbejde sammen som de plejede. At tænke på det, gav faktisk Carl lyst til at gå ud og drikke, bare for at dulme nerverne.

Der kom en pause hvor ingen af dem sagde noget. Imens vandrede Carls tanker mod bekymringer om hvilke konsekvenser det på længere sigt kunne have at have Gordon i Afdeling Q.

”Carl, er du der stadigvæk?” spurgte Assad.

”Ja, ja. Jeg kom bare lige til at tænke på noget.” sagde Carl, da han blev revet tilbage til virkeligheden.

”Måske skulle vi skifte emne.” sagde Assad.

Carl var sikker på at Assad godt kunne høre på hans tonefald at han var på vej ud i nogle tanker der ikke ville gavne ham. Endnu en af de ting som Assad altid var der til at hjælpe ham uden om, tunge tanker der kom krybende. Men som med så mange andre ting der havde med Carls mentale tilstand at gøre, havde han det ikke altid godt med at Assad skulle bruge tid på at hjælpe ham. For hvornår ville Assad blive træt af det?

”Det kunne også være at jeg bare skulle gå i seng, så der i det mindste er en af os der er friske i morgen.” sagde Carl.

”Hvis jeg lægger på nu, kommer du bare til at ligge og spekulere over et eller andet, og så får du alligevel ikke sovet. Jeg kender dig, Carl.”

Carl ville protestere, men hvad ville det nytte? Assad havde ret, og det vidste de begge to.

”Du ved godt at det er pisseirriterende, at du hele tiden har ret. Ikke?” sagde Carl.

”Fortæl mig hellere hvad du mere havde af planer for i dag til at starte med.” sagde Assad.

Carl smilte lidt. Det var uden tvivl et mere behageligt emne at snakke om.

”Det ved jeg ikke. Fange en seriemorder og så en tur i biografen. Er det ikke det normale par gør?”

Assad grinte lidt, og Carl vidste at de var tilbage på rette spor igen.

”Og hvad havde du så tænkt dig når vi kom tilbage på hotelværelset? Det samme som vi gjorde for tre måneder siden?”

Carl tænkte tilbage på første gang han havde været sammen med Assad. Hvor godt det havde været, endelig at få lov at føle ham, efter at have villet ham så længe. Carl lukkede øjnene. Hvor havde det været fantastisk.

”Ja, noget i den stil. Og nu ville jeg virkelig ønske at du var her.”

”Virkelig? Så fortæl mig hvad du ville gøre hvis jeg var der.”

Carl spærrede øjnene op igen. Der var noget udfordrende i Assads stemme. Noget der sagde Carl at Assad nu forventede en forførende samtale. Hvilket Carl var ret sikker på at han ikke kunne levere.

Der var ikke på nogen andre tidspunkter hvor han fandt sig selv så tabt for ord som når han var sammen med Assad. Alle hans forsvarsmekanismer med smarte og sarkastiske svar forsvandt. Han følte sig altid så godt tilpas, men også på en måde så sårbar. Han var åben på en anden måde. Og det skræmte ham lidt, at han var så blottet. Hvad hvis der dukkede noget op som Assad ikke kunne lide? Carl var udmærket klar over at han havde nok sider af sig selv der ikke var særligt tiltalende.

Men når de var sammen, kunne han stadig bare give sig hen, og nyde øjeblikket. Det her var noget helt andet, og det krævede ord. Mange ord, og det var svært.

Så hvordan fanden skulle han kunne udtrykke noget som helst af det han havde lyst til, på en forførende og selvsikker måde? Så hvad han endte med at sige var:

”Jeg ville øhm… have dig.” 

Carl kunne slå sig selv. Han var absolut håbløs.

I den anden ende af telefonen kunne han høre hvordan Assad kæmpede med ikke at komme til at grine. Hvilket ikke ligefrem hjalp på Carls frustrationer.

”Jamen jeg vil da også gerne have dig.” sagde Assad og kunne knap nok holde sit grin inde. Så rømmede han sig. ”Og jeg ved også præcis hvordan jeg ville have dig, hvis jeg var sammen med dig lige nu.”

Carl kunne allerede mærke den velkendte fornemmelse i maven når Assad kom med små kommentarer der altid fik ham til at give sig helt hen. Så det bedste han kunne gøre nu, var at give Assad lidt at arbejde med.

”Og hvordan er det så?” spurgte han.

Assad begyndte at fortælle med en lav stemme hvordan han ville kysse ham. Langsomt og videnskabeligt. Nappe ham ned langs halsen mens han fik T-shirten af ham. Skubbe ham blidt ned i sengen, sætte sig over skrævs på ham. Køre sine hænder over hans overkrop, mens han kyssede ham ned langs brystkassen.

Carl havde lukket øjnene og lyttede bare til Assads ord. Hans vejrtrækning var blevet tungere, når han forestillede sig alt det som Assad snakkede om. Den hånd han ikke holdt mobilen med, havde han indtil videre bare haft liggende på maven. Men nu begyndte han langsomt at bevæge den ned af, da kunne mærke at hele hans krop for alvor begyndte at reagere på det han fik fortalt.

”Lyder det godt?” spurgte Assad.

”Mmm…”

”Du ved, jeg elsker når jeg kan få dig til det her punkt. Der hvor du ikke engang kan bruge ord længere.”

”Fuck dig.” mumlede Carl.

”Er det det du har lyst til?” svarede Assad. ”Og hvordan ville du så have mig?”

Carl smilte. Han kunne mærke hvordan selvtilliden voksede i det her spil.

”Mm… jeg kan huske første gang du spurgte mig om det. Efter at jeg –”

Det bankede på døren. Fuck. Nej. Ikke nu.

”Carl?!” blev der råbt fra den anden side ad døren.

Carl sukkede dybt. ”Det er bare løgn. Det er Gordon.” hviskede han. ”Vent, to minutter. Jeg ignorerer ham. Så går han sikkert igen.”

”Måske er det vigtigt.” pointerede Assad.

”Hvad skulle kunne være vigtigt på den her tid af døgnet?”

”Caaaarl. Er du der?” kom det ude fra gangen.

”Han når at vække hele hotellet.” hviskede Carl irriteret.

”Ja, du må nok hellere gå ud til ham.” sagde Assad, en smule opgivende.

Carl ville argumentere for at Gordon kunne rende ham. Men han vidste godt at Assad nok havde ret. Det var sikkert bedre at få tjekket at det ikke var noget vigtigt.

Carl sukkede. ”Jeg beklager virkelig.”

”Det er okay. Vi ses jo igen i morgen. Jeg vil også meget hellere have at du er her, og viser mig alt det du skulle til at snakke om.”

”Du formår da også at se det positive i alt.”

Endnu engang blev der banket på døren.

”Ja, jeg kommer!” råbte Carl den her gang. ”Godnat. Jeg elsker dig.” hviskede han derefter til Assad.

”Godnat. Jeg elsker også dig.” sagde Assad, inden han lagde på.

Carl gik irriteret over til døren, og åbnede den lidt på klem. Han havde af flere årsager ikke lyst til at åbne døren helt.

”Hvad er der?” spurgte han irriteret.

Ingen tvivl om at Gordon var fuld. Hans øjne svømmede og han vaklede lidt. Men han var ét stort smil.

”Det var du længe om.” sagde Gordon.

”Jeg snakkede i telefon.” sagde Carl.

”Hvem snakkede du med?”

Carl fortrød med det samme at han ikke bare havde sagt at han sov.

”Det rager ikke dig, Gordon. Hvad vil du?” spurgte han.

Gordon tog hænderne op i overgivende gestus. ”Fint, fint. Jeg håber bare ikke det var en hemmelig kæreste eller noget, for jeg har en overraskelse.”

Gordon vinkede nogen hen, og Carl kunne høre fnisen. Der kom to unge kvinder, på Gordons alder, til syne. Den ene med sort hår og mørklødet hud. Den anden med brunt hår, og efter Carls mening alt for meget make-up. De så ud til at være nogenlunde lige så fulde som Gordon. Carl sukkede dybt, og prøvede ikke engang at skjule sin irritation. Det her kunne simpelthen ikke passe.

”Det her er Signe,” sagde Gordon og nikkede mod brunetten, og så mod den anden ”Og det her er Nadja. Hun kan godt lide ældre mænd.” hviskede Gordon og blinkede til Carl.

”Jeg går i seng nu,” sagde Carl lettere irriteret ”Og Gordon hvis du banker på her igen, så skal jeg nok finde en eller anden måde at få dig fyret på. Forstået? Vi ses kl. 8 i morgen tidligt.”

Et øjeblik så Gordon næsten ædru ud igen. Han nikkede stumt. De to piger så også en smule pinlige ud over hele situationen.

Men Carl ignorerede dem alle tre og lukkede døren. Han kunne høre hvordan Gordon på den anden side måtte komme med undskyldninger til Nadja. Og hvordan begge piger kom med beklagelser over hvor ’nederen’ det hele var. Carl kunne ikke lade være med at smile for sig selv. For det lød til at Gordon havde fået ødelagt sine planer for natten, for Signe havde tilsyneladende ikke tænkt sig at lade sin veninde gå tilbage ned i byen alene.

Carl gik tilbage til sin seng og satte sig. Han fandt sin mobil frem. Han overvejede om han skulle ringe til Assad igen.

Men hvis han ringede, kunne de nok ikke vare fortsætte hvor de havde sluppet. Stemningen var ligesom ødelagt. Og hvordan ringede man overhovedet og fortalte sin kæreste at man lige var blevet tilbudt et one night stand, af en ung og attraktiv person i 20’erne? Nej, det var sikkert bedre ikke at ringe. Så i stedet for valgte han at skrive en hurtig sms.

_Det var ikke noget vigtigt._

Han lagde mobilen på sengebordet og stirrede op i loftet. Gordon kunne vente sig, han skulle ikke tro at han kunne lave sådan et nummer og ikke høre for det. Selv Lars Bjørn måtte kunne se at det her ikke var i orden.

Hans mobil vibrerede. Det var en sms fra Assad.

_Hvad ville han da?_

Carl valgte ikke at svare. Han havde stadig ikke lyst til at forklare hvad der lige var sket. Ikke over SMS, det ville bare være for besværligt. Det kunne vente. Det var jo ikke så vigtigt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så til de folk der faktisk læser den her historie, jeg beklager at det trækker sådan ud. Men jeg skal starte på mit speciale lige her om 2 ugers tid. Så det fylder en del. Men skal nok se om jeg ikke alligevel kan finde tid til at afslutte den her historie.


	5. Chapter 5

Klokken var lidt i otte da Carl tjekkede sit ur igen. Han stod ude foran hotellet og ventede på Gordon. En del af ham håbede at fyren ville komme for sent, bare for at Carl havde et godt grundlag for at brokke sig over ham. Han forventede også at Gordon ville møde op med den største omgang tømmermænd, efter hans nat i byen. Det ville i hvert fald være velfortjent efter det stunt han havde lavet.  
Så kom Carl i tanke om at han stadig ikke havde svaret Assad. Han burde nok komme med et eller andet svar. Men sandheden var stadig for mærkelig. Så Carl besluttede at komme med en lille løgn, bare fordi det var nemmere. I det her tilfælde kunne det ikke skade. Så han skrev:

_Han ville bare have mig med i byen._

Da han havde lagt mobilen væk igen, så han Gordon komme rundt om hjørnet. Han havde to kopper kaffe i hænderne, der ud at dømme fra de smarte papkrus, måtte være fra en cafe eller lignende.  
Da Gordon fik øje på Carl, smilede han stort. Hans tøj var lige så velstrøjet som altid, og håret sad som det skulle. Der var intet der tydede på at han havde været ude det meste af natten. Det fik Carl til at føle sig gammel.  
”Værsgo.” sagde Gordon og rakte den ene kop til Carl. ”Sort, det er sådan du bedst kan lide den, ikke? Jeg syntes ikke den var særlig god den de havde på hotellet.”  
”Det er en undervurdering.” sagde Carl.  
Han tog imod kaffen. Han tog en slurk af den mens han kastede et blik over på Gordon. De var nødt til at tale om det der var sket aftenen før.”  
”Gordon, det der skete i går aften. Det er ikke acceptabelt.”  
Gordon nikkede heftigt og så med ét alvorlig ud. ”Det er helt forstået, Carl. Jeg kan godt se at min opførelse var uprofessionel. Og det undskylder jeg for.”  
”Jeg siger det til Lars Bjørn når vi kommer tilbage til København.” sagde Carl.  
Gordon så ubekvem ud ved at få den besked, men nikkede. Carl havde ellers forventet at knægten ville protestere, men han var helt stille. Det var lige før Carl fik dårlig samvittighed. Det var jo ikke fordi han ikke selv havde drukket sig fuld og gjort dumme ting.  
”Eller måske kan vi snakke om det senere.” sagde Carl så. ”Hvis jeg ikke siger noget, indmelder du ikke det med katten. Aftale?”  
”Aftale!” sagde Gordon.  
Han løftede sin kaffekop for at skåle med Carl, men Carl ignorerede ham. I stedet begyndte han at gå hen mod bilen. Han kunne høre at Gordon kom efter ham med lange, hurtige skridt. Hvilket fik Carl til at sætte farten lidt op. Men Gordon fik alligevel hurtigt indhentet ham. Satans til lange ben.  
”Så hvad er planen?” spurgte Gordon da han kom op på siden af Carl.  
”Vi kører ud til Benjamin Hansens forældre, og ser hvad vi får ud af det.” svarede Carl.  
Han fik en sms, og hev med det samme mobilen frem.

_Det var måske derfor du først svarer nu?_

Carl læste beskeden med rynket pande. Var Assad seriøs? Det var lige før Carl ville ønske at han ikke havde frabedt sig at de brugte smileyer og alle de der andre små figurer mobiler havde nu om dage. Han kunne aldrig finde ud af hvad der var de rigtige at bruge. Men lige nu kunne et fingerpræg om, hvilket humør Assad var i, være rart.  
”Noget vigtigt?” spurgte Gordon nysgerrigt.  
De var stoppet op henne ved bilen.  
”Måske.” mumlede Carl.  
Han svarede hurtigt.

_Selvfølgelig ikke. Jeg gik da ikke med. Jeg faldt bare i søvn._

Han nåede at sende den inden han kom til at tænke på at han måske var på vej ud i lidt for meget af en løgn. Han havde jo egentlig ikke nogen grund til at lyve.  
”Er det noget med sagen?” spurgte Gordon.  
Carl lagde sin mobil tilbage i lommen. ”Nej.”  
”Hvad så?”  
”Ikke noget der kommer dig ved.”  
Carl satte sig ind i bilen, og ventede på at Gordon skulle sætte sig ind. Han tog sin mobil op igen. Endnu ikke noget svar. Det kunne sikkert ikke være godt.  
Gordon kiggede over på ham, men havde tilsyneladende lært ikke at spørge. Carl lagde mobilen væk igen og startede bilen. Han måtte prøve at fokusere på sagen i stedet for.

Da de parkerede ude foran Benjamins forældre gik Gordon med det samme ud. Imens blev Carl siddende og fandt sin mobil frem igen. Stadig ikke noget svar. Han skrev en ny sms:

_Undskyld._

Så steg han ud af bilen. Inden han risikerede at Gordon startede forhøret uden ham. Da han nåede hen til døren, hvor Gordon ventede på ham, fik han en ny sms.

_Det er okay. Vi ses senere._

Carl lagde mobilen væk igen. Ikke helt sikker på hvordan han skulle tolke beskeden. Men han valgte ikke at spørge. Han måtte tage den når han kom tilbage til København. Men det var irriterende.  
Hele sin karriere havde han været i stand til at ligge alt andet til side og fokusere på sagen. Men nu var det pludseligt sværere. Nu, når der var noget galt mellem ham og Assad, påvirkede det ham. Det bekymrede ham lidt.  
Gordon kiggede afventende på ham, som en hundehvalp, der bare ventede på hvad Carl ville gøre. Så Carl bankede på døren.  
Der gik et øjeblik, før døren blev åbnet, af en lav ret så overvægtig kvinde i starten af tresserne. Hun kiggede spørgende på dem.  
”Britta Hansen?” spurgte Carl og fandt sit skilt frem, mens hun nikkede. ”Carl Mørck, Københavns Politi. Det her er Gordon Taylor. Vi kommer for at tale om din søn, Benjamin Hansen.”  
”Hvis I kommer for at sige at han er død, er det lidt for sent. Det ved vi godt.” svarede hun.  
Den måde hun sagde det på, med så ligegyldig en tone, overraskede Carl. Her havde han troet at søsteren havde virket ligeglad. Han forstod bedre og bedre at Benjamin var stukket af til København lige så snart han havde haft muligheden.  
”Vi undersøger mordet på din søn, må vi komme indenfor?” spurgte Carl.  
Hun kiggede granskende på Gordon. ”Min datter sagde godt der havde været to betjente hos hende og stille spørgsmål.”  
Carl kastede et blik på Gordon, der stadig stod og pænt ventede på at han måtte sige noget. Nu vidste Carl selvfølgelig ikke hvad Kristine havde fortalt sin mor, men noget sagde ham at det i hvert fald var nok til at Britta kunne gætte at det ikke havde været Gordon der havde været på besøg.  
”Ja, det var mig og min partner, Assad.” sagde Carl. ”Gordon her er vores praktikant.”  
”Ja, Kristine sagde godt at ham den anden var…” Britta så ud til at overveje hvad hun skulle sige. ”… fra Mellemøsten.”  
Carl nikkede med stam mine. Den sætning kunne være endt meget værre.  
”Men jo, kom da bare ind.” sagde Britta og gik ind og lod døren stå åben. ”Selvom jeg ikke tror jeg kan hjælpe med særligt meget. Min mand er lige ude og gå med hundene, han kommer sikkert tilbage om lidt.”  
Carl og Gordon fulgte med ind i huset.  
Inde i gangen hang der to billeder, af to halvstore, akavet smilende, børn. Carl gættede på at det var Kristine og Benjamin. Det lignede dem i hvert fald. Ud over de to billeder var der ret tomt.  
Men det var intet i forhold til stuen. Den var strippet for al personlighed, og Carl undrede sig over hvorfor de to billeder af børnene ikke havde fået lov at hænge i stuen, hvor man bedre kunne se dem. Men det var måske hele pointen.  
De blev henvist til at sætte sig ved spisebordet. Hvorefter Britta kom med tre coladåser, og satte en foran hver af dem.  
Carl skævede over til uret på væggen. Klokken havde kun lige passeret halv ni.  
Som om Britta kunne læse hans tanker, sagde hun: ”Ja, jeg drikker ikke kaffe og dens slags. Engang drak jeg te, men det får man så tynde lår af, og det ser så dumt ud til resten af kroppen.”  
Hun grinte af sin egen joke, og begyndte at drikke af sin sodavand.  
Pludseligt virkede Kristines reaktion på at snakke om sin brors mord mere og mere menneskelig. I hvert fald når man sammenlignede med morens.  
”Vi vil gerne høre om I oplevede nogle ændringer i Benjamins adfærd, inden han forsvandt.” sagde Carl.  
Britta trak på skulderne. ”Vi snakkede ikke så meget med ham efter han flyttede til København. Men han ringede et par enkelte gange, også en uges tid før han blev meldt savnet.”  
Carl rettede sig lidt op i sædet. Måske var der endelig noget der kunne vise sig at være brugbart.  
Han skulle til at spørge om hun kunne huske samtalen, da hoveddøren blev åbnet. Og en mande stemme og et par hunde kunne høres. Han skændte på dem fordi de gøede.  
”Britta, hvem er kommet?” blev der råbt fra gangen.  
I næste øjeblik kom der to gravhunde løbende ind i stuen. Da de fik øje på Carl og Gordon gik deres gøen fra at være entusiastisk til at være vred. Carl stirrede træt på dem, og de bakkede lidt mens de blev ved at gø ad ham. Ved siden af kunne han mærke at Gordon var lidt mere utryg ved hundene.  
”Det er politiet,” råbte Britta tilbage til sin mand. Så vendte hun sig mod hundene. ”UD!”  
De to hunde skulle dog lige have kommandoen et par gange mere, men så forsvandt de ud i gangen. I det samme kom manden ind. Frede Hansen. Han var noget højere end sin kone. det måtte være der børnene havde det fra.  
”Dav,” brummede han og så fra Carl til Gordon. Så forsvandt han ud i køkkenet.  
Lidt efter kom han tilbage med en kop i hånden. Carl måtte afholde sig selv fra at sige noget, for det var uden tvivl kaffe. Britta havde altså bare ikke budt dem, fordi hun ikke selv drak det. Den her familie gav ikke mening.  
Carl præsenterede sig selv og Gordon for Frede, og kondolerede for sønnens død. Frede så dog ikke mere medtaget ud end Britta havde gjort.  
Carl vendte sig igen mod Britta. ”Du sagde noget om at Benjamin havde ringet til jer, kort før han forsvandt?”  
Frede fnyste. ”Ja! Han ringede for at tigge penge.”  
”Ja, vi kan se Benjamin havde nogle økonomiske problemer. Og han bad altså jer om penge?” spurgte Carl.  
Begge forældre nikkede.  
”Men jeg sagde til ham, at det var hvad han kunne have sagt sig selv, når han valgte at stikke af på den måde. At han ikke skulle forvente at få nogen hjælp herfra.”  
Carl havde svært ved at se hvordan man kunne være så ligeglad med sit barn. Han skulle til at sætte ord på dette, da Gordon åbnede munden: “Så når I nu ikke hjalp, gav I ham så råd til hvad han ellers kunne gøre?”  
Et reelt spørgsmål. Måske havde Gordon ret i at Carl var ved at blive lidt for personligt involveret, men det ville jo heller ikke første gang. Så det var egentlig fint nok Gordon holdt hovedet koldt, så længe spørgsmålene gav mening. Så Carl ville lade ham fortsætte indtil videre.  
“Jeg sagde han kunne tage et banklån som alle andre.” sagde Frede med et skuldertræk.  
“Der står ikke noget om i papirerne han fik et lån, så ved I om det var et afslag eller opgivet på forhånd?” spurgte Gordon.  
“Afslag. Banken låner ikke til dem der intet har.”  
”Kan I give en præcis dato for hvornår han ringede?”  
Britta så ud til at tænke sig om. ”Nej, men det var ikke lang tid før, at vi fik nyheden om at han var efterlyst.”  
“Der er heller ikke optaget nogle kviklån, eller SU-lån, ved I om han prøvede at skaffe penge på andre måder?” fortsatte Gordon.  
De rystede begge på hovedet.  
“Men hvem ved. Han omgik jo i forvejen nogle skumle typer.” sagde Frede.  
“Hvordan?” spurgte Carl.  
“Ja sådan en som Mads. Det er da ikke normalt.”  
Endnu en blindgyde. Men Carl valgte ikke at kommentere på det.  
“Vi har ingen grund til at tro at Mads, eller Vibe som hun hedder i dag, skulle have noget med Benjamins forsvinden at høre.” sagde Gordon.  
_Hold da op_, tænkte Carl. Han havde faktisk hørt efter.  
“Vi har ikke andre bud end den særling. Uden ham havde vi stadig vores dreng i dag.”  
“Eller måske havde I stadig haft jeres dreng, hvis I havde hjulpet ham i stedet for at skære hånden af ham.” røg det ud af Carl.  
Det blev alligevel for meget for hr og fru Hansen, det kunne han godt se. Vreden lyste ud af mandens ansigt, og konen så sur og sammenbidt ud.  
”Hvor vover du.” hvæsede Britta.  
Manden nikkede. ”Jeg har gjort alt for at gøre mine børn til selvstændige ordentlige mennesker. Så er det jo ikke min skyld at de begge to endte med at flygte til København. Benjamin med Mads, og Kristine med en eller anden åndsvag drøm om at blive den nye Susanne Bier. Og se bare hvad der er blevet af dem i dag.”  
”Så det er derfor, at de eneste billeder af jeres børn der findes i huset, er i gangen? Fordi de begge to var sådan nogle skuffelser?” spurgte Carl. ”Eller er det fordi I ikke kan holde ud at tænke på at I har drevet dem begge to væk?”  
”Jeg tror det er på tide at I går.” sagde Britta, rød i hovedet af raseri.  
”Ja, det er måske en meget god ide.” mumlede Gordon og rejste sig.  
Carl kiggede på den uåbnede dåse foran ham, og derefter på de to personer overfor ham. Uden tvivl at de allerede hadede ham, men han følte alligevel for at give den en ekstra tand. Så han tog dåsen, åbnede den og tog en tår, før han satte den igen og rejste sig.  
”Jamen så siger vi tak.” sagde han.  
Gordon så ubekvemt ud, da de forlod køkkenet og hr og fru Hansen skulede efter dem. Men Carl kunne ikke være mere ligeglad.  
”Du kører, jeg har lige nogle ting jeg skal ordne på vejen hjem.” sagde Carl og stak Gordon nøglerne.  
Det så ud til at hjælpe på fyrens humør.

På vejen tilbage til København fik Carl tjekket om der stod noget om et møde i banken i sagsmappen fra dengang Benjamin forsvandt, men det så ikke ud til at være tilfældet. Så han ringede til Vibe for at høre hvilken bank de havde haft på daværende tidspunkt, hvad deres bankrådgiver hed og om hun overhovedet vidste noget om mødet. Hvilket hun ikke gjorde.  
Men han fik en bank, og et navn. Laila Damsgaard. Men Vibe sagde Laila ikke længere var i banken, og at hun sagde at hun ikke var sikker på om hun var gået på pension før eller efter Benjamin havde været der. Af gode grunde var det ikke det hun huskede bedst fra den gang.  
Så Carl ringede til banken. Bare for at få at vide at Laila Damsgaard var gået på pension en måneds tid før Benjamins forsvinden. Så det havde med stor sandsynlighed ikke været hende som Benjamin havde snakket med. Men banken havde brug for lidt mere tid hvis de skulle kunne finde ud af hvem der så havde haft et møde med Benjamin. Det var jo nogle år siden.  
Så Carl bad dem om at kontakte ham så hurtigt de kunne, og bad også om en liste over navne over alle dem der havde arbejdet i banken på daværende tidspunkt. Så var det bare at vente på svar.

Da Carl og Gordon kom ned i Afdeling Q, var Rose og Assad i gang med at snakke om noget henne ved opslagstavlen.  
”Så er vi tilbage.” erklærede Gordon.  
Carl kiggede undersøgende på Assad, for at se om han kunne regne ud hvad hans humør var. Han havde ikke hørt mere fra Assad siden om morgenen, men han kunne ikke se noget unormalt.  
Assad kom da også over mod Carl, smilende. ”Så var det en god tur?”  
Carl, der et øjeblik var bange for hvad Assad ville gøre, begyndte at tage sin jakke af og gik over til sit skrivebord. Han kunne ikke risikere noget så længe Gordon var der. Ligegyldigt hvor meget han selv havde lyst til det. Men det stak alligevel lidt i hjertet da kunne se Assad følte sig afvist.  
”Vi fik ikke så meget ud af turen.” mumlede Carl. Han kunne ikke se Assad i øjnene.  
”Årh, der var da forhøret af Benjamins forældre.” sagde Gordon ivrigt. Sikkert stolt over sin egen præstation.  
”Nogle få informationer.” sagde Carl. ”Hvad har I fundet ud af her imens?”  
Assad kløede sig i nakken og så lidt utilpas ud. Hvilket gav Carl en dårlig fornemmelse på ny. Hvad nu?  
”Faktisk har vi arbejdet med en anden sag.” sagde Assad.  
”Hvad?” spurgte Carl vantro.  
”Lars Bjørn mener at vi burde kunne arbejde med to sager på én gang, nu vi er fire personer til at tage os af det.” sagde Rose.  
Carl kunne mærke irritationen i ham stige igen. Hadede Bjørn ham virkelig så meget? At han ligefrem ville bremse efterforskningen ved at have Assad og Rose til at arbejde med en anden sag?  
”Sig at I det mindste har arbejdet med en af dem vi har mistanke om kan være forbundet til den samme morder?” sagde Carl.  
”Beklager Carl, det er en mordbrand på en husbåd fra ’07. Det er –”  
”Lars Bjørn der har valgt den, er det ikke?”  
Assad nikkede.  
”Fantastisk.” mumlede Carl.  
Han lagde armene over kors og stirrede ud i ingenting. Nu burde han sikkert snart klage, men til hvem? Politichefen ligefrem? Hvorfor skulle det hele også være så skide besværligt?  
”Nå, så er det bare dig og mig, Carl.” sagde Gordon og slog ham på armen med en knyttet næve.  
Carl lukkede øjnene og talte til ti, bare for ikke at sige noget. Nu havde Gordon jo endelig vist sig at være brugbar. Men kun til en vis kaliber.

Carl havde lige modtaget listen med medarbejdere fra banken, og var gået i gang med at læse den, da der kom nogen ned af trappen i al hast.  
”MØRCK!” råbte Lars Bjørn, da han kom ind ad døren.  
Carl kiggede op fra computeren, og over på sin chef der var rød i hovedet af raseri. Gordon kiggede også over på Bjørn. Og Rose og Assad der ellers var gået ind til Rose, kom også ud.  
”Hvad fanden har du lavet, Carl!” råbte Bjørn. ”Jeg har lige haft en vis Frede Hansen i røret, der klager over at DU opførte dig ubehageligt overfor ham og hans kone. Og at hans kone har brugt det meste af dagen på at græde, over din ubehagelige opførsel.”  
Det måtte være fordi han havde spildt hendes dyrebare Pepsi.  
”Jeg håber du har en rigtig god forklaring!” fortsatte Bjørn, og så afventende på ham.  
Carl forbandede sig selv. Han skulle have afstået fra den opførelse, det her var jo lige præcis hvad Marcus havde advaret ham imod. Hvad skulle han sige nu for at redde det?  
”Hvis jeg må sige noget, Lars?” kom det så fra Gordon.  
Carl kiggede over på fyren, og bad inderligt til at han nu ikke ville gøre sagen værre.  
”Hvad er der, Gordon?” spurgte Bjørn. Han lød stadig lettere irriteret, men ikke lige så meget nu hvor det var Gordon han talte med.  
”Nu ved jeg selvfølgelig ikke hvordan Frede Hansen og hans kone oplevede det. Men for at mig at se gjorde Carl ikke noget galt. Han afhørte dem lige efter reglerne.”  
Carl var overrasket. Fyren sad jo og løj. Det ville han ikke have forventet, ikke over for Bjørn i hvert fald. Måske kunne han alligevel blive en god advokat.  
Bjørn så dog ikke helt overbevist ud. Han vendte igen blikket mod Carl, og pegede på ham.  
”Du er på tynd is, Carl Mørck.”  
Så forlod han igen lokalet, og smækkede døren efter sig.  
Carl kiggede først over på Assad og Rose, der så lige så overraskede ud over udfaldet som han selv var. Så vendte han sig mod Gordon.  
”Tak.”  
”Ingen årsag, Carl.” sagde Gordon og blinkede til ham. ”Så er vi kvit.”  
Han var sgu ikke helt dum.

Carl sad og læste listen igennem, med de ansatte i banken. Det var en af de store banker, så der var navne nok at gennemgå, og indtil videre var han ikke stødt på nogle af interesse.  
”Carl, må jeg lige spørge om noget?”  
Carl kiggede op på Gordon der stod foran ham. ”Ja?”  
”Er det i orden at jeg går her om lidt? Jeg har et møde med min specialevejleder.”  
Carl trak på skulderne. ”Selvfølgelig.”  
Gordon gav ham et klap på skulderen. ”Tak. Så ses vi bare i morgen.”  
”Yeah.” mumlede Carl, mens han så på at Gordon gik over og pakkede sine ting.  
Da Gordon fem minutter senere fik slæbt sin kuffert ud af lokalet, og Carl kunne høre at han var et godt stykke oppe af trappen, rejste han sig.  
Assad og Rose sad begge to inde på hendes kontor, med lukket dør. Han åbnede døren uden at banke på, og de kiggede begge to op på ham med spørgende udtryk.  
”Hvad er der, Carl?” spurgte Assad.  
”Gordon er lige gået.”  
”Og?”  
Carl kunne mærke hvordan han fik en knude i maven. Assad lød ligeglad, hvis ikke ligefrem irriteret.  
”Jeg troede bare at du måske ville… jeg ved ikke.” sagde Carl. Han følte sig lige pludselig meget utilpas.  
”Ikke på mit kontor.” jokede Rose for at løfte stemningen.  
Men Assad så stadig ikke specielt glad ud. ”Det behøver du ikke bekymre dig om. Carl har alt for travlt til overhovedet at sige hej.”  
Carl rynkede på brynene. ”Hvad skal det sige?”  
”Du kommer først herind nu Gordon er gået.” pointerede Assad.  
”Af gode grunde.”  
”Nå ja, vi kunne have risikeret at Gordon så at vi havde hilst på hinanden.”  
Rose kiggede fra den ene til den anden. Hun så en smule ubekvem ud ved situationen.  
”Undskyld jeg ikke sprang i armene på dig.” sagde Carl, der også begyndte at blive irriteret. ”Hvad fanden er der galt med dig?”  
”Mig? Hvad er der galt med dig, Carl? Hvorfor er du lige pludselig bedste venner med Gordon, i går kunne du ikke udstå ham! Men det er måske på grund af jeres bytur sammen?”  
”Jeg sagde jo at jeg ikke…” begyndte Carl, men opgav.  
Han skulle aldrig være begyndt på den løgn. Satans også.  
Carl så over på Rose, og hun så ud til at forstå. Hun nikkede.  
”Jeg tror alligevel lige jeg vil lade jer få et øjeblik alene.” sagde hun og rejste sig.  
Da Rose havde forladt lokalet, lukkede Carl døren.  
”Hvad går alt det her ud på? Hvad er der galt?” spurgte han.  
”Der er ikke noget galt.”  
”Det er der jo tydeligvis.” sagde Carl og slog ud med armene.  
”Hvad lavede du i går?”  
”Ikke noget, det har jeg jo allerede sagt.”  
”Tror du jeg er dum? Der er en eller anden grund til at du ikke svarede i går.”  
Carl kunne se at Assad var ved at være rigtig irriteret. Satans også, det var jo ikke engang fordi han havde lavet noget han ikke burde. Det hele lød bare så dumt.  
”Okay,” sagde Carl opgivende. ”Jeg løj.”  
Han havde svært ved at vurdere Assads reaktion. Men han var i hvert fald ikke glad.  
”Jeg løj, fordi sandheden virkede for dum til at skrive.” sagde Carl.  
”Så prøv at sige den i stedet for.” sagde Assad. Han formåede at holde stemmen i ro, men også kun lige.  
Carl nikkede. ”Gordon bankede på min dør, det hørte du. Da jeg kom hen og lukkede op, stod han der sammen med to piger på hans egen alder. Og han påstod en af dem ville have sex med mig. Og jeg sagde nej.”  
Assad så skeptisk ud. Carl kunne ikke bebrejde ham.  
”Jeg sagde jo det lød dumt. Men det alt der skete.”  
”Hvorfor sagde du det ikke bare da jeg spurgte?” spurgte Assad opgivende. Men i det mindste så han ud til at være faldet lidt ned igen.  
Carl sukkede. ”Fordi det andet virkede nemmere. Men jeg er ked af det, okay? Jeg er ked af at jeg løj, og at det fik dig til at tro jeg skjulte noget.”  
”Men du skjulte jo noget, Carl. Det er hele princippet med at lyve.”  
”Ja, okay. Men det er jo ikke fordi det er første gang jeg har løjet for dig.”  
”Det hjælper ikke ligefrem.” vrissede Assad.  
Nej, det kunne Carl godt selv høre.  
”Ikke mens vi har været sammen.” mumlede han.  
Assad sukkede og rystede opgivende på hovedet.  
”Du tror da ikke at jeg kunne finde på at smide alt det her væk, for et one night stand. Gør du?” spurgte Carl lidt bekymret.  
”Selvfølgelig ikke.” sagde Assad og smilte lidt. ”Men vil du ikke godt love at du ikke lyver en anden gang?”  
”Jo, jo selvfølgelig. Jeg sagde også til Gordon at han aldrig skulle prøve på sådan noget igen.” sagde Carl.  
Assad nikkede. ”Men nu har du da noget at bruge, hvis du skulle have den samtale med Bjørn om ham.”  
Carl havde så uendelig lyst til bare at ignorere det, men han havde jo lige lovet at være ærlig.  
”Det var først planen.” skyndte han sig at få på plads. ”Men han var oprigtig ked af det, og nu har han jo også lige dækket over mig. For det var ikke helt godt det forhør.”  
Assad så træt og opgivende ud. ”Hvorfor undre det mig ikke.”  
Carl prøvede forsigtigt at komme med et smil. ”Jeg manglede nok at du var der for at holde øje med mig.”  
Assad nikkede. ”Ja, det bliver så også sidste gang.” Han gengældte smilet.  
”Godt.” Carl tog en dyb indånding, og kunne endelig slappe lidt af. Men følte også at det var tid til at skifte emne. ”Så, mordbranden? Nogen mistænkte?”  
Assad rømmede sig. ”Ja, vi er ret sikre på at det er ekskæresten.”  
Carl nikkede. Altid en oplagt mistænkt.  
”Men altså,” sagde Assad. ”Han gik fri i første omgang. Men det er vores bedste bud lige nu. Han virkede meget frustreret over at hun så hurtigt havde fundet en ny.”  
”Jalousi er en farlig ting.” konstaterede Carl.  
”Ja,” mumlede Assad. Han lagde armene over kors. ”Men lige nu har vi ikke nogen beviser.”  
”I skal nok finde noget. I er trods alt mine bedste folk.”  
Det fik Assad til at trække lidt på smilebåndet. Hvilket Carl tog som et sikkert tegn på at han kunne komme tættere på.  
”Vi er også dine eneste folk. Ud over Gordon selvfølgelig.” sagde Assad og lod sine arme fald da Carl kom over og tog om ham.  
”Han gælder ikke rigtigt.” svarede Carl.  
”Jeg troede ellers han var din nye partner in crime.”  
”Glem nu Gordon lidt.” hviskede Carl og kyssede ham. ”Men vi kan snakke om sagen, hvis jeg kan hjælpe?”  
Assad rystede på hovedet. ”Det kan vente.”  
”Men jo hurtigere du kan komme af med den –”  
Carl blev afbrudt da Assad kyssede ham, og denne gang også lod sin hånd glide gennem hans hår.  
”Jo hurtigere kan Bjørn finde en ny sag at give mig. Lad os nu ikke snakke om det, Carl.”  
Carl vidste godt at Assad havde ret. Men han vidste også at han ville komme til at savne at de arbejdede sammen. Men nu havde han ham jo her, så han besluttede at tie stille og i stedet kysse ham igen.  
Det bankede på døren.  
”Hey, jeg kan ikke høre I skændes mere.” sagde Rose højt gennem den lukkede dør. ”Så I har bare ikke at være i gang med at overgramse hinanden på mit bord eller sådan noget.”  
Næsten helt skyldig slap Assad Carl. Meget til Carls utilfredshed. Nu var de lige blevet gode venner igen, og så ødelagde Rose stemningen, om end det var ubevidst. Det skulle hun få betalt. Han vendte sig mod døren.  
”Åh ja!” sagde Carl højt nok til at han vidste Rose kunne høre ham. ”Hårdere, Assad. Mm, ja. Lige op ad bordet.”  
Assad rystede opgivende på hovedet, mens han prøvede på ikke at grine. I det samme åbnede Rose døren i en hurtig bevægelse. Hun pegede på Carl.  
”Så er det ud!” Derefter vendte hun sig mod Assad. ”Også dig.”  
Assad slog ud med armene. ”Jeg har ikke gjort noget.”  
”Tag hjem, begge to.” sagde hun og slog ud med armen mod døren. ”Takket være Carl vil jeg alligevel ikke kunne se nogen af jer i øjnene resten af dagen. Geh raus.”  
De fulgte begge to ordre, og da de var ude af lokalet, blev døren smækket bag dem. Selvom Carl tvivlede på at Rose var oprigtig sur, tænkte han at de lige så godt kunne benytte sig af muligheden for at tage hjem.

Assad havde fået skubbet Carl så langt ind i soveværelset at hans knæhaser nu stødte mod sengekanten. Han var allerede i gang med at knappe Carls skjorte op.  
”Du er ivrig.” sagde Carl mellem kys.  
”Nu blev vi afbrudt både i går og i dag, så jeg må jo hellere skynde mig.” sagde Assad og fik skjorten af ham.  
”Jeg håber da ikke at du vil skynde dig alt for meget.” smilede Carl.  
Carls mobil begyndte at ringe. Han valgte at ignorere den. Han ville ikke tilsidesætte Assad nu. Men de vidste begge to at det kunne være noget om sagen, så Assad fiskede den op af hans lomme.  
”Det er Gordon.” sukkede Assad da han kiggede på displayet.  
”Jeg må hellere tage den. Det kunne være noget vigtigt.” sagde Carl undskyldende og rakte ud efter mobilen.  
”Det er Carl.” sagde han da han tog telefonen.  
”Hej, Carl. Det er Gordon.” blev der muntert svaret.  
”Ja, hej Gordon. Hvad vil du?”  
”Jeg har tænkt over nogle ting, i forhold til sagen.”  
”Er det vigtigt?”  
”Nah… ikke rigtigt, men måske vi kunne mødes og drøfte det.”  
Carl rystede lidt på hovedet for at vise Assad at der ikke var noget akut. Hvilket fik Assad til at smile og begynde at åbne Carls bælte. Carl smilede svagt mens Assad hev ham lidt tættere til sig.  
”Og hvornår havde du tænkt dig at det skulle være?” spurgte Carl Gordon.  
”Det ved jeg ikke, måske nu her? Jeg kunne give en øl. Som en slags undskyldning for det i går.”  
Assad åbnede hans bukser og lod sin hånd glide ned og tog om ham. Carl lukkede øjnene og måtte stoppe sig selv fra ikke at lave en lyd der kunne afsløre hvad der foregik. Men Assad gjorde det ikke nemmere for ham, da han begyndte at kysse ham på halsen også.  
”Ikke i dag Gordon. Ikke medmindre det er meget vigtigt.”  
”Nej, nej. Det kan vente hvis du har travlt.” sagde Gordon. Han lød en smule skuffet.  
”Det har jeg. Jeg har meget travlt.”  
Assad trak ansigtet lidt væk fra ham, og tog også sin hånd til sig. Carl kiggede bedene på ham, mens Assad mimede ”læg på”. Carl nikkede.  
”Gordon, jeg bliver simpelthen nødt til at smutte nu.”  
Assad begyndte at hive hans bukser ned og puffede let til Carl for at få ham til at sætte sig på sengekanten. Hvorefter han lagde sig på knæ foran ham. Han kiggede op på Carl.  
Carl sank en klump. Hans hjerte bankede hurtigere.  
”Okay, jamen så ses vi bare i morgen.” sagde Gordon.  
”Ja, ses.” sagde Carl og lagde på.  
Han smed mobilen på sengen. Hvorefter han rettede alt sin opmærksomhed på Assad der stadig kiggede på ham med et svagt smil. Han lagde sine hænder på Carls lår og spredte hans ben en smule.  
”Du blev meget stille.” sagde Assad.  
Carl lagde en hånd på hans kind. ”Var det ikke også det du godt kunne lide? Når du fik mig til det punkt hvor jeg manglede ord.”  
Assad smilte og bevægede sig længere frem. Carl lod sin hånd bevæge sig op i hans hår mens Assad tog ham i sin mund. Carl lukkede igen øjnene og tog en dyb indånding. Om lidt skulle han nok genvinde talens brug, om end han sikkert kun ville være i stand til at stønne Assads navn.


	6. Chapter 6

Det var mandag morgen da banken endelig ringede tilbage til Carl. De kunne ikke finde nogle bekræftelse af at Benjamin Hansen havde haft booket et møde hos dem. Så det var endnu en blindgyde.

Efter at have brugt hele weekenden på at undersøge den liste de havde sendt ham, havde Carl også opgivet den. Ingen af personerne på den så ud til at være af interesse.

Oven i det havde han heller ikke set noget til Assad siden fredag. Fordi de havde haft travlt med hver deres sag.

Så da Gordon kom begejstret ned i kælderen, og smed sin skuldertaske på sit skrivebord med beskeden: ”Gode nyheder!” var Carl ikke i specielt godt humør.

Carl og Assad kiggede begge to op på ham. Han lignede en der var ved at sprænge for at komme til at sige hvad han ville.

”Hvad er der, Gordon?” spurgte Carl.

”Jeg har snakket med Lars, og forklaret ham hvordan at det ikke er rimeligt at vi arbejder med to forskellige sager. Og at den med de unge mennesker, er mere pressende. Så han sagde vi bare skulle ignorere tidligere antag. Dog vil han gerne have at den med mordbranden lige bliver lukket.”

Carl måtte indrømme at det faktisk var gode nyheder.

”Okay. Godt gået, Gordon.” sagde han med den største oprigtighed.

Gordon strålede med stolthed da han så på Carl.

Carl kiggede over på Assad. ”Det ser ud til du snart er med på holdet igen.”

”Ja, hvis jeg får lukket den anden sag.” mumlede Assad bare.

Det var ikke lige den reaktion Carl havde forventet. Men det virkede også til at Assad havde mange kvaler med den sag. Problemet var at han ikke ville lade Carl hjælpe, eller overhovedet tale om den. Carl forstod det ikke. Der var et eller andet galt, og noget sagde ham at det ikke kun handlede om sagen.

Assad tog sin sagsmappe og gik ind til Rose et par minutter efter at Gordon var kommet. Han kunne ikke holde ud at høre på ham.

Han smed mappen på bordet og satte sig tungt i stolen overfor hende.

”Så Gordon er mødt ind?” sagde hun.

Han nikkede.

”I det mindste havde han da gode nyheder. Når vi er færdige med den her sag, kan vi komme tilbage på den anden.” sagde Assad og åbnede mappen.

”Okay,” sagde Rose overrasket. ”Betyder det så, at du faktisk vil prøve at _løse_ den her?”

Assad undveg hendes blik. For det var rigtigt at han ikke rigtigt havde lavet så meget på sagen som han kunne have gjort.

Fyren de mistænkte sad allerede inde for nogle andre forbrydelser, så det ville ikke gøre den store forskel, hvis de beviste at det var ham. I hvert fald ikke indenfor de næste to år, hvor han alligevel ikke ville komme til at forlade Nyborg Statsfængsel.

”Assad, har du snakket med Carl?” spurgte Rose.

”Om hvad?”

Endelig kiggede han op på hende. Han havde ikke direkte fortalt hende om sit problem, men han vidste at hun sikkert selv havde regnet det ud.

”Det ved du godt.” sagde hun, og kiggede længe på ham. Da han ikke sagde noget, fortsatte hun: ”Assad, jeg kan jo se du er ved at blive ædt op af jalousi.”

Han kiggede ned i sin mappe igen. Han rystede på hovedet.

”Det er dumt, jeg ved det godt.”

Rose skar en grimasse. ”Ærligtalt, en smule. Jeg mener, Carl er jo ligeglad med Gordon.”

Han kiggede op på hende igen. ”Men Gordon er ikke ligeglad med Carl.”

Hun nikkede. Så havde hun altså også lagt mærke til at Gordon var lidt for glad for Carl. Lidt for ivrig efter at få hans opmærksomhed og anerkendelse.

”Problemet er bare, at jeg ikke tror Carl har opfattet det.” sagde Rose.

Nej, det var Assad også ret sikker på. Hvilket gjorde det hele så tragikomisk. Her havde han gået i dagevis og været jaloux, uden egentlig at have nogen grund til det. For Carl havde ikke opfattet noget. Desværre gik Assad ud fra at det havde noget at gøre med, at Carl stadig ikke forstod hvordan nogen overhovedet kunne finde ham interessant.

”Det er også derfor det er så dumt. Det er jo ikke fordi jeg syntes Gordon er et dårligt menneske, det er bare at…”

”Det er træls at han har et crush på din kæreste.” Hun smilte.

Han nikkede. ”Ja. Og ham og Carl kommer godt ud af det.”

”Er det det der er dit problem?”

Han sukkede. ”Det tog mig så lang tid at få Carl til at indrømme at han gerne ville have mig her.”

”Det ved jeg godt, men Assad jeg tror ikke du kan sammenligne det. Carl er tvunget til at arbejde sammen med Gordon.”

Han vidste godt at hun havde ret. Hvis Carl skulle holde sig på nogenlunde god fod med Lars Bjørn, var han nødt til at acceptere Gordon. Men det ændrede ikke på hvordan han følte.

”Jeg ville bare ønske at han ville fortælle Gordon at vi er sammen.”

”Så sig det til ham. Sig hvordan du har det.”

Men Assad var ikke sikker at det var en god idé at fortælle Carl hvordan han følte. Han var bange for at Carl ville overreagere, og så fremover stort set ikke turde forme nye relationer, af frygt for hvordan Assad ville opfatte det. Og det var ikke det han ville have. Overhovedet ikke. Han havde ikke engang brug for at Carl stoppede med at snakkede med Gordon. Bare at Gordon vidste at han ikke skulle prøve på noget med Carl.

Nej, først ville Assad bare prøve at holde sig lidt på afstand, og så håbe at Carl selv ville opdage Gordons intentioner.

Da de nåede slutningen af ugen, syntes Carl ikke at han var kommet videre end mandag morgen. Faktisk var alt bare blevet værre.

Sagen var for alvor gået i hårdknude. Det gjorde det heller ikke bedre at det stadig kun var Carl og Gordon der arbejdede på den. Det satte uhjælpeligt en begrænsning for hvad de kunne få lavet. For selvom Gordon var ivrig efter at hjælpe, så var han ikke efterforsker.

Oven i det var der hele det problem med Assad. Et problem, havde Carl opdaget, der havde noget med Gordon at gøre. Hvilket Carl ikke forstod.

Assad var ellers altid så positivt anlagt overfor deres kollegaer. Men lige så snart Gordon var i nærheden, virkede han anspændt. Hans smil var anstrengte og ham og Gordon udvekslede kun ganske få ord sammen.

Carl havde prøvet at spørge Assad hvad det var det handlede om. Men Assad påstod at der ikke var noget galt. Hvilket helt sikkert var løgn.

Og var det måske ikke Assad selv der havde sagt de skulle være ærlige overfor hinanden? Så det bekymrede Carl, for han ville ikke have tingene skulle til at gå dårligt imellem dem.

Det blev heller ikke bedre af, at Assad nu i flere dage, havde sagt at han havde brug for tid til at tænke over den mordbrand, og derfor var taget hjem til sig selv. Carl havde overvejet at tilbyde sin hjælp, men når han selv havde det sådan, lod Assad jo ham få fred. Så Carl gjorde det samme.

Men nu, hvor det havde stået på i fem dage, kom det til det punkt, hvor Carl bare gerne ville drikke hjernen ud. På grund af sagen. På grund af det med Assad. På grund af det hele.

Så da Gordon fredag eftermiddag igen spurgte om Carl havde tid til den øl, sagde han ja. Han vidste godt at det måske ikke var det bedste, nu hvor Assad ikke kunne lide knægten. Men Carl havde brug for at distrahere sig selv.

Han kom dog til at fortryde det bittert senere på aftenen. For én øl, blev til et par stykker. Og så havde han egentligt regnet med at efterlade Gordon efter det, så han kunne tage hjem og lide i selvmedlidenhed alene. Men så var to af Gordons studiekammerater støt til. Den ene mere slesk end den anden, og det gik op for Carl at de faktisk havde været heldige at det var Gordon de havde fået.

Men selvom de to ny ankommende kun gav Carl mere lyst til at tage hjem, kom der shots på bordet, og lige pludselig var Carl mere fuld end han havde regnet med at blive.

Da klokken nærmede sig to om natten, og Carl ikke længere havde nogen idé om hvor mange tequilashots han havde fået, besluttede han sig for at nu var det altså tid til at tage hjem.

Han rejste sig fra stolen, og kunne mærke at han lige skulle finde balancen. ”Jeg tager hjem nu.”

”Ej, Carl.” protesterede Gordon der også selv var ret fuld.

”Jo,” fastholdt Carl.

Gordon rejste sig, og før Carl kunne sige noget, krammede Gordon ham. Carl vidste ikke hvad han skulle gøre, så han stod der bare, indtil han følte det havde varet længe nok, og skubbede Gordon lidt væk.

”Okay, så er det fint.” mumlede han. ”Vi ses på mandag, Gordon.”

”Yeah, yeah.” sagde Gordon og gav ham nogle lidt for hårde klap på skulderen. ”Vi ses, Carl.”

Da Carl kom ud i den lune sommernat, og fik tændt en smøg, gik det op for ham i hans fulde hjerne at han egentlig ikke havde lyst til at tage hjem. Hvorfor skulle han det? Der var ikke noget at komme hjem til. Nej, han ville hellere hen til Assad. Han boede alligevel ikke så langt væk, så Carl kunne sikkert gå derhen på et kvarter. Det var perfekt!

Carl begyndte at gå, men stoppede efter et par minutter. Hvad nu hvis Assad ikke blev glad for at han kom? Det kunne i hvert fald godt være lidt problematisk det tidspunkt han kom på, gik det nu op for ham. Han ville tage en smøg, mens han tænkte sig om, men opdagede til sin irritation at han var løbet tør.

Han bandede lidt, men fik så øje på en tankstation lidt længere fremme. Perfekt. Han kunne få nogle nye smøger _og_ finde et eller andet han kunne give Assad, som undskyldning for at han kom på den her tid af døgnet. Og hvad der nu ellers var galt.

Der var ikke andre inde i butikken da Carl kom ind. Kun den unge kvinde der kom ind fra baglokalet med et træt udtryk. Men det måtte også være kedeligt at have nattevagten.

”To pakker Prince,” sagde Carl da han kom hen til disken. ”Og hvad tager man med når man tager hen til sin kæreste på den her tid af natten?”

Hun lagde cigaretterne på bordet og trak på skulderne, tydeligvis vandt til mærkeligere spørgsmål fra fulde folk. ”Kondomer?”

Carl kiggede på hende med en panderynken. ”Jeg tænkte mere som en forsoningsgave.”

”Har du dummet dig?” spurgte hun.

Carl rystede på hovedet. ”Ikke andet end at drikke alt for meget tequila, og møde op uanmeldt klokken,” han tjekkede uret på væggen ”Cirka tre.”

Hun smilte lidt. ”Okay, så tror jeg du kan slippe med blomster.”

Hun nikkede over mod nogle spande med blomsterbuketter. Carl fulgte hendes blik. De så lidt ynkelige ud, men hvad kunne man forvente på den tid af natten. Så vendte han sig mod hende igen, for han havde et problem med planen.

”Jeg er kæreste med en mand i fyrrerne.” sagde han.

Endnu engang trak hun på skulderne. ”Man kan godt give mænd blomster. Og fordi jeg alligevel smider dem ud om et par timer, kan du bare tage en af buketterne, okay? Ellers så køb noget chokolade, eller noget andet han godt kan lide.”

Carl nikkede lidt fraværende, fordi han havde svært ved at blive ved at koncentrere sig. Han ville egentlig bare gerne i seng nu. Men det lød da egentligt som et skidegodt forslag.

Assad vågnede forvirret op, da dørtelefonen ringede. Men han blev liggende, det var sikkert bare en eller anden fuld idiot der var på vej hjem fra byen og tænkte at det var skidesjovt. Det ville ikke være første gang. Men så ringede den igen. Han fumlede i mørket efter sin mobil, og kunne konstatere at klokken var næsten tre.

Han satte sig op. Måske var det hans underbo, Adam. Det ville ikke være første gang han havde smækket sig selv ude, heller ikke på denne tid af natten. Fyren havde nogle problemer med hash, som Assad som politibetjent valgte at se igennem fingre med. Han var god nok, og det samme var kæresten.

Da det ringede for tredje gang, rejste Assad sig fra sengen, og gik ud i gangen. Han trykkede på dørtelefonen.

”Er det dig, Adam?” spurgte han træt.

Der var stille et øjeblik, før der blev svaret: ”Burde jeg være jaloux, over at du forventer en anden mand på den her tid af døgnet?”

”Carl?” spurgte Assad vantro, og vågnede lidt mere op.

Hvad lavede Carl her på den her tid af natten? Bare der ikke var sket noget.

”Må jeg komme ind?” spurgte Carl så. Han lød tøvende.

Assad fik dårlig samvittighed. Han vidste godt at hans plan om at holde afstand, måske var gået lidt for vidt. For han havde godt kunne mærke på Carl at han var blevet lidt nedtrykt. Men han vidste at Carl ville blive ved med at spørge om hvad hans problem var med Gordon, og Assad ville stadig ikke indrømme sin jalousi.

”Selvfølgelig.” sagde Assad og buzzede ham ind.

Da Assad åbnede døren, kunne han høre at Carl ikke skyndte sig op ad trapperne. Så det kunne ikke være en hastesag. Assad lagde armene over kors, og lænede sig mod dørkammen mens han ventede. Spændt på at høre en forklaring for det her nattebesøg.

Da han så Carl, begyndte han at forstå hvad det var der foregik. For Carl havde tydeligvis drukket. Assad havde bare ikke tænkt over det før, for Carl havde ikke lydt fuld. For normalt når Carl var fuld blev han vrissen. Men nu smilede han bare.

”Hej skat.” sagde han, da han endelig stod foran Assad.

Assad rynkede på brynene, og kastede et blik på den buket blomster Carl havde i hånden.

”Hvad laver du, Carl?”

Carl kiggede selv på blomsterne, før han rakte dem til Assad.

”De er til dig. Pigen på tankstationen sagde det var en god idé.”

Assad tog imod blomsterne. En smule forvirret over gaven. Men han skyndte sig dog at få Carl ind i lejligheden, så han ikke nåede at vække nogen.

”Carl, hvad sker der? Hvorfor har du drukket?”

Det var efterhånden længe siden at Assad havde set Carl fuld. Heldigvis. For det skete som regel kun når Carl havde det rigtigt dårligt.

Carl trak på skulderne. ”Jeg var bare ude og drikke med Gordon, og nogle af hans venner.”

Assad kunne mærke irritationen stige op i ham, og han strammede grebet om buketten. Han hadede sig selv for at føle sådan, men kunne ikke stoppe det.

”Du ville jo ikke være sammen med mig.” sagde Carl og så med et meget trist ud.

Det stak Assad i hjertet. Han havde jo bare prøvet at skåne Carl fra bekymringer. Men det havde tydeligvis ikke medført andet end andre bekymringer.

”Hey, det passer ikke. Jeg har bare haft rigtigt travlt, okay?” sagde Assad og prøvede at fange hans blik.

Det var faktisk rigtigt nok. Han havde virkelig arbejdet hårdt med at finde beviser i sagen.

Carl kiggede på ham, men havde tydeligvis svært ved at fokusere. ”Og du er okay med, at det var Gordon jeg var sammen med?”

Assad nikkede anspændt. ”Ja, selvfølgelig. Og du mødte hans venner, hvordan var de?”

Han vidste ikke hvad han ellers skulle sige, men han havde bare ikke lyst til at tænke på Gordon mere. Han kunne dog ikke undgå at lyde lidt irriteret.

Carl så forvirret ud. ”Vent, tror du Gordon prøvede at sætte mig op med nogen igen? Skat, tag det roligt. For det første var hans venner to meget heteroseksuelle fyre. For det andet, kunne jeg da aldrig finde på at skifte dig ud.”

Assad smilte lidt. Carl forstod det stadig ikke.

Han lagde en hånd på Carls kind, og gav ham et kys på panden.

”Det ved jeg godt.”

Carl smilede til ham, men havde stadig svært ved at fokusere på ham. Så Assad besluttede sig for at det var bedst at få Carl i seng, så han kunne få sovet rosen ud.

”Godt. Og tror du så ikke det er på tide du kommer i seng?”

Carl nikkede. Så stak han hånden i lommen og hev noget op.

”Jeg købte for resten også det her til dig.”

Han rakte Assad en Mars Bar. Assad kiggede spørgende på ham.

Carl pegede på den. ”Hende på tanken sagde at jeg også burde købe chokolade. Og det er din yndlings, er det ikke?”

Assad nikkede smilende. Carl prøvede virkelig sit bedste.

”Jo, jo det er.” sagde han og tog imod den.

Han havde egentlig aldrig overvejet om han havde en yndlings chokoladebar, men Carl så meget tilfreds ud med sig selv. Så den løgn gjorde nok ikke noget.

Carl gik ind i soveværelset, og Assad gik med. Han stod lidt og så på at Carl kæmpede med at få åbnet sin skjorte. Han ville ikke få det sjovt i morgen, det var helt sikkert. Efter et minuts tid fik Assad ondt af ham, og gik over for at hjælpe ham med skjorten.

Men Carl trak sig væk fra ham. ”Jeg kan godt selv. Du behøver ikke altid pylre om mig.” sagde han med en panderynken, mens han stadig kæmpede med knapperne.

Det måtte han så selv om.

Assad kom i tanke om at han stadig gik rundt med blomsterne, og gik så ud i køkkenet for at sætte dem i vand. Han ejede ikke en vase, så det blev den nærmeste kop han lige fik fat i. Han smed Mars Baren ved siden af, og rystede grinede på hovedet over Carls forsøg på at være romantisk. Han glædede sig allerede til at fortælle Rose om det. Hun ville elske det. Hun ville sikkert også minde Carl om det resten af hans liv.

Assad fyldte et glas med vand, og gik så tilbage ind i soveværelset. Carl havde endelig fået tøjet af, og var gået i seng. Han sov allerede tungt.

Assad satte glasset på natbordet ved siden af ham. Når han engang vågnede, ville han sikkert ikke have noget imod at blive pylret om.

Alt Carls tøj lå i en bunke på gulvet, som Assad skubbede ind til siden med foden. Han hørte noget skrabe mod gulvet, og samlede så Carls mobil op. Det undrede ham ikke engang at Carl ikke passede bedre på den.

Han ville lægge den ved siden af vandglasset, men kunne ikke undgå at se at der var tikket tre sms’er ind. Alle sammen fra Gordon.

Assad sukkede og lagde mobilen. Måske var det på tide at han snakkede lidt med Carl om sit problem.

Carl kunne allerede mærke hovedpinen inden han rigtigt vågnede. Mærke kvalmen og kroppens behov for vand. Han gryntede irriteret da han vendte sig om. Han burde sikkert stå op, men han ville så meget hellere bare blive liggende resten af dagen.

”Er du vågen?”

Carl åbnede øjnene og kiggede over på Assad der stod lænet mod dørkammen med korslagte arme. Pludselig kom aftenen før tilbage til ham. Eller i hvert fald det meste af den.

Han satte sig lidt op, og svimmelheden tog til. Hvorfor havde han været så dum at drikke tequila?

Så fik han øje på vandglasset ved siden af sig. Selvfølgelig havde Assad allerede tænkt på sådan noget. Hvordan havde han overhovedet overlevet inden han mødte Assad?

Han tog en tår af vandet, mens han kiggede over på Assad. Carl prøvede at dreje hvad humør han var i, men kunne ikke huske alt han havde sagt eller gjort om natten. Så det var svært at vide om han havde dummet sig.

Carl tog sig til hovedet. ”Har jeg gjort et eller andet? Du ser ikke særlig glad ud.”

Assad rystede på hovedet. ”Nej. Men kan du slet ikke huske hvad der skete i nat?”

Carl lukkede øjnene. ”Tequila. Gordon. Hans bøvede venner. Og at jeg bare virkelig gerne ville se dig.” så kiggede han over på Assad igen. ”Jeg gav dig blomster?”

Assad nikkede. ”Og en Mars Bar. Det var meget romantisk.”

Sarkasmen drev af ham.

Carl lagde sig ned igen og vendte sig væk fra Assad. Det var pinligt var hvad det var. Assad ville garanteret også fortælle det til Rose, og så ville Carl aldrig få fred.

”Carl, lad nu være.” sagde Assad.

Men Carl ignorerede ham. Hvilket dog blev lidt svært, da Assad kom hen og lagde sig ind til ham. Hvilket betød at Carl måtte mase sig længere ind i sengen. Noget der blev gjort under store beklagelser. Assad lagde en arm om ham.

”Du stinker af værtshus.”

Det var Carl ikke i tvivl om. ”Så flyt dig.”

Da Assad faktisk trak sig væk, fortrød Carl at han havde sagt det. Men Assad lagde sig heldigvis hurtigt tilbage, og dumpede Carls mobil ned foran hans ansigt.

”Gordon har skrevet til dig. Fem gange eller sådan noget.”

”Hvad skriver han?” mumlede Carl.

Han var allerede ved at falde i søvn igen. Det føltes som en evighed siden Assad sidst havde holdt om ham.

”Det ved jeg da ikke. Jeg læser ikke dine beskeder.”

Carl gryntede træt og tog mobilen. Der lå ganske rigtigt fem beskeder fra Gordon. Han åbnede dem, og prøvede at fokusere på teksten med sine trætte øjne.

”Er du kommet hjem?” læste han højt. ”Jeg håber du er kommet godt hjem. Eller fik du lavet en fræk scoring? Blinke smiley. Jeg havde det sjovt, lad os gøre det igen. Vi ses på mandag.”

Han lagde mobilen fra sig. Den dreng var for meget.

”En skam du hverken formåede at komme hjem, eller lave en fræk scoring.” sagde Assad.

”Undskyld, men har du ikke lige sagt at du var glad for blomsterne og chokoladen?”

”Så jeg er din frække scoring?”

Carl smilte. ”Selvfølgelig.”

”Hvad fisker du efter?”

_En grund til hvorfor du har undveget mig i en uge_, tænkte Carl. Men det var nok bedst ikke at spørge om.

”Morgenmad på sengen.” sagde han i stedet for.

”Tsh… Hvad med at du i stedet svarede Gordon? Bare så han ikke tror du er kommet til skade.”

Carl samlede lydigt mobilen op igen og gik i gang med at skrive en besked.

”Du ved, I minder mig om hinanden. Dig og Gordon.” sagde Carl.

Assad løftede hovedet lidt. ”Hvad mener du?” spurgte han skeptisk.

Der var det igen. Irritationen.

”I er begge to så fokuseret på at jeg ikke roder mig ud i noget.” pointerede Carl. ”Jeg forstår ikke I ikke er bedre venner. I kunne lave en ’pas på Carl’ klub.”

Nu rejste Assad sig fra sengen. Så havde Carl altså haft ret i at han havde ramt et ømt punkt.

Carl rettede sig igen lidt op, og vendte sig mod Assad. Han kiggede afventende på Assad, i håb om en forklaring.

”Skriv nu bare til ham at du er okay.”

”Det har jeg gjort,” sagde Carl og rakte mobilen hen til Assad for bevis. ”Jeg skrev at jeg er hos dig, så jeg kunne ikke være i bedre hænder.”

Assad tog mobilen og trak på smilebåndet, da han læste beskeden.

Carl kiggede stadig op på ham. Han ville gerne så vide hvad det var der foregik. Hvorfor det var Assad ikke kunne lide Gordon. For hvis Gordon havde sagt eller gjort Assad noget, skulle Carl nok gøre noget ved det. Men måske sagde Assad ikke noget, fordi han ikke ville urolige ham. Det ville ikke undre Carl.

Der tikkede en ny sms ind på Carls mobil, og Assad så et øjeblik på skærmen, så ændrede hans ansigtsudtryk sig. Han så irriteret ud.

”Nedern. Jeg mener, han virker som typen der vil brokke sig over det. Næste gang kan du bare sove hos mig.” læste Assad op.

Han smed mobilen over til Carl, inden han gik ud af værelset.

Carl læste beskeden. Fandens også. Og det værste var jo, at Gordon ikke kunne tage mere fejl. Carl rejste sig, og skulle lige finde balancen inden han gik ud af soveværelset.

Han fandt Assad ude i køkkenet, hvor han havde sat sig med kaffe og sin egen mobil. Han ignorerede Carl da han satte sig overfor ham.

”Assad, han ved jo ikke –”

”Måske var det på tide at du fortalte ham det.” afbrød Assad og kiggede op på ham.

Carl kiggede længe på ham. ”Det mener du ikke. Hvis han får det at vide, så er det kun et spørgsmål om tid før han siger det til Lars Bjørn.”

”Og hvad så?”

”Og jeg vil ikke have at Bjørn ved det!”

”Hvorfor ikke?”

Carl vidste ikke hvad han skulle sige. Men han havde en idé om at Bjørn kunne finde på at udnytte sådan en form for information. Måske ville han gøre livet mere surt for dem, hvis han nu en dag så sig rigtig sur på Carl. Måske skille dem endnu mere ad.

Desuden, hvis Bjørn vidste det, hvem kunne så ikke mere få det at vide? Carl levede ikke i en eller anden illusion om at Københavns politi kun bestod af politisk korrekte venstreorienterede. Det ville han jo ikke engang antage sig selv for. Men den første han kom i tanke om, hvor det blev farligt var Gunner, men nogle mindre ondskabsfulde kunne også gøre skade.

Nej, Carl havde brug for at han selv kunne regulere hvem der kendte til deres forhold. Mest for Assads skyld.

”Det kan jeg bare ikke, Assad.” sagde han.

”Okay.” sagde Assad lidt sammenbidt, og kiggede igen ned i sin mobil.

Carl havde på fornemmelsen at der var lukket for samtalen, men ikke på en god måde. Det var nok bedst at han bare tog hjem.


	7. Kapitel 7

Efter det der var sket i weekenden, var det nu mere end tydeligt for Carl, at Assad havde et problem med Gordon, men Carl var stadig ikke sikker på at han helt forstod det.  
Så han besluttede sig for at spørge Rose, det kunne være hun vidste noget han ikke gjorde.  
Han ventede til at Assad gik ovenpå, og Gordon var fordybet i sin computer, før han gik ind til Rose. Da han bankede på den åbne dør ind til hendes kontor, kiggede hun overrasket op på ham. Normalt råbte han bare til hende, men det her krævede en mere varsom behandling. Særligt fordi Assad sikkert hurtigt ville komme tilbage.  
”Har du et øjeblik?” spurgte Carl.  
”Selvfølgelig,” sagde Rose og drejede rundt i stolen. ”Er der noget galt?”  
Carl lukkede døren, og trak en stol hen til hende. Hans opførelse fik Rose til at se en smule bekymret ud.  
”Du har ikke tænkt dig at spørge mig om hvordan du bedst slår op med Assad, vel? For det nægter jeg, og hvis I slår op, så skrider jeg. Jeg magter simpelthen ikke at arbejde her hvis I skal til at skændes og –”  
”Rose, stop.” afbrød Carl.   
Han kiggede på hende med en panderynken. Hvorfor var det hendes første tanke? Nu var det ham der blev bekymret.  
”Selvfølgelig vil jeg ikke slå op med Assad. Hvorfor tror du det?”  
”Det var bare fordi du kom herind lige så snart han gik, og du er så alvorlig.” Hun så ud til et øjeblik at overveje om hun skulle fortsætte, men sagde så: ”Og så er der jo alt det der med Gordon.”  
”Det var faktisk det jeg kom for at spørge dig om, hvad er der med Gordon? Hvorfor er det Assad ikke kan lide ham?” spurgte Carl.  
Rose så først overrasket ud, inden hendes ansigtsudtryk gled over i opgivelse. Hun sukkede dybt.   
“Mænd altså.” sagde hun. “Kan du virkelig ikke se Assad er jaloux?”   
Carl sukkede. ”Jeg troede at vi havde fået afklaret det. Der var ikke noget med den pige.”  
”Hvilken pige?”  
”Det er ligegyldigt. En pige i Svendborg, og der skete ikke noget. Det har jeg også fortalt Assad. Så hvis det er fordi Gordon introducerede hende – ”  
”For helvede, Carl. Det handler ikke om nogen pige. Det handler om Gordon. Det er ham Assad er jaloux på.” sagde Rose.  
Okay, nu var Carl forvirret igen. Det gav ingen mening at Assad skulle være jaloux på Gordon.   
“Hvorfor? Gordon laver stort set ikke andet end at sidde med en computer og file i nogle dokumenter og Excel ark. Og nu når I kommer tilbage på sagen igen, skal han ikke engang med ud mere.” Carl trak på skulderne.  
Rose stirrede måbende på ham. “Åh Gud, Carl, du er jo helt håbløs. Det har da ikke noget med arbejdet at gøre. Det handler sgu da om dig.”   
“Mig?” spurgte Carl.   
Nu var han for alvor forvirret.   
“Ja, dig.” Rose rystede på hovedet. ”Jeg mener, du bryder dig om hvad, fem personer her i verden? Og pludselig dukker der den her unge, attraktive fyr op, som konstant higer efter din opmærksomhed og du bryder dig faktisk om ham. Så er det vel ikke så underligt at Assad bliver en smule jaloux.”  
Selvom hun skar det ud i pap for ham, virkede det stadig helt absurd i Carls hoved. Han havde ikke øjne for andre end Assad, så det havde slet ikke faldet ham ind at andet kunne opfattes. Selvfølgelig havde han opfanget at Gordon higede efter opmærksomhed, men han havde bare tolket det som et ønske om anerkendelse.  
”Så Assad tror at Gordon er interesseret i mig?” spurgte Carl.  
”Carl, det er ikke bare noget Assad tror. Det gør jeg også. Det er så åbenlyst.” sagde Rose.  
”Ikke for mig.” sagde Carl. ”Og hvad skulle Gordon overhovedet ville med mig? Han er hvad, 25 år?”  
Rose grinte kort. ”Og? Kom ikke og sig at du ikke ved at der findes folk der tænder på ældre mænd. Oldsager i dit tilfælde.”  
”Ha, ha.” vrængede Carl.  
Men nej, det var selvfølgelig ikke nyheder for Carl. Ikke desto mindre havde han ikke anset sig selv for at være typen der kunne tiltrække yngre personers opmærksomhed. Eller generelt nogen for den sags skyld. Det virkede stadig som et mirakel at Assad kunne lide ham.  
”For helvede. Den eneste grund til jeg har overskud nok til Gordon er jo Assad.” sagde Carl, mest henvendt til sig selv.  
Det fik Rose til at trække lidt på smilebåndet. ”Og derfor har Assad ikke sagt noget. Han ved jo godt inderst inde at det ikke har noget på sig. Men snak med ham, Carl. Det går ham virkelig meget på.”  
Carl nikkede. Det havde han jo lagt mærke til, han havde bare ikke præcis vidst hvad problemet var. Men det gjorde han så nu.  
”Tak, Rose. Det skal jeg nok.”  
Han forlod Roses kontor, med forvisninger fra hende om at det nok skulle gå. Det håbede han inderligt også.

Efter Assad havde afleveret papirarbejdet om mordbranden, kunne han slappe lidt af. Med den sag ude af verden, kunne han og Rose komme tilbage til at arbejde med den anden sag igen. Selvom Assad stadig ikke kunne lade være med at tænke at det ikke kunne være så vigtigt. Carl havde jo Gordon til at hjælpe. Så var der virkelig brug for ham?  
Efter den lidt akavede afslutning på weekenden, havde Assad egentlig også mest lyst til at fortsætte med ar holde en vis afstand. Ikke desto mindre kunne han ikke få sig selv til at sige nej, da Carl spurgte om han ikke ville med ham hjem den aften. For han savnede jo at være alene med Carl.  
De havde begge to haft en lang dag, så de endte med at spise deres aftensmad foran fjernsynet, som de så ofte før havde gjort på sådanne aftenener. Alligevel var det ikke helt som det plejede. Ikke som det burde være. For de havde spist i stilhed, og Assad vidste at sagen gik Carl på, fordi han ikke kunne komme videre med den. Derfor var Assad heller ikke helt sikker på hvorfor Carl ville have ham her. Det plejede at være sådan nogle dage Carl havde for sig selv.  
”Du er meget stille i aften.” sagde Carl, og brød tavsheden.  
”Det er du også.” svarede Assad.  
”Det troede jeg godt du kunne lide.”  
Assad orkede ikke jokes nu. Så han svarede ikke.  
Carl satte sin tallerken fra sig på bordet.   
Assad kiggede kort over på ham, men vendte hurtigt opmærksomheden tilbage til sin tallerken. Selvom han ikke var særlig sulten.  
”Assad, nu må det være nok. Fortæl mig hvad dit problem med Gordon er.” sagde Carl.  
”Jeg har jo sagt jeg ikke har noget problem med ham!” sagde Assad. Han satte sin tallerken, lidt mere aggressivt end det var meningen.  
”Ja, det er tydeligt.” sagde Carl sarkastisk. ”Assad, jeg ved der er noget galt. Jeg snakkede med Rose i dag.”  
Assad knyttede sine hænder der lå i skødet, men svarede ikke. Han ville ikke have den her samtale.  
”Assad –”  
”Jeg bryder mig bare ikke om ham, okay?” afbrød Assad irriteret. ”Hvorfor er det overhovedet så vigtigt dig? Du kan ikke lide over halvdelen af folkene på gården.”  
”Men du kan lide stort set alle der, så hvorfor ikke Gordon? Han er klog. Arbejdsom. Nogle gange er han endda sjov.” sagde Carl.  
Assad skulede til ham. Sad Carl bevidst og roste fyren, bare for at irritere ham? Men Assad ville ikke lade sig provokere, så han vendte opmærksomheden mod tv’et. Han spændte i hele kroppen.  
Carl lagde en hånd på hans nakke, og begyndte at køre sin tommelfinger i beroligende cirkler. Noget Assad selv plejede at gøre med Carl, når han prøvede at få ham til at falde ned. Så ingen tvivl om at Carl godt vidste at han var på kanten. Assad trak vejret dybt og prøvede at slappe af.  
”Du tror jeg kan lide Gordon.” sagde Carl.  
“Det har jeg aldrig sagt!” protesterede Assad.  
“Men du tror Gordon kan lide mig.” sagde Carl og lænede sig hen mod ham. “Og så er du jaloux, fordi du er lidt bange for at jeg også godt kan lide ham.” hviskede Carl, med et smil.  
“Syntes du det er sjovt?” spurgte Assad en smule irriteret og trak sig væk fra ham.   
”Jeg syntes det er absurd, Assad.” sagde Carl og slap ham.  
Assad rejste sig, irriteret over at Carl ikke tog det alvorligt. Han vendte sig væk fra Carl. Han var vred og ked af det, men mest af alt irriteret på sig selv over at han havde det sådan.  
Carl rejste sig, og prøvede at fange Assads blik.  
”Assad, jeg forstår det bare ikke. Jeg mener hvad –”  
”Jeg kæmpede så hårdt for at du overhovedet ville tolerere at jeg var i nærheden!” afbrød Assad. ”Men én heldagsudflugt med Gordon, og så I er bedste venner.”  
Assad kiggede væk igen. Om lidt ville Carl sikkert begynde at gå i panik, hvilket på ingen måder var noget Assad havde lyst til.  
”Hey,” sagde Carl.  
Assad kiggede på ham igen, lidt modvilligt. Men Carl så rolig ud.  
”Jeg ved det.” sagde Carl. ”Jeg havde det af helvedes til dengang vi mødte hinanden, og du var så… flink. Det var frustrerende.”  
Assad trak lidt på smilebåndet.  
”Men jeg har det bedre i dag, Assad. Hovedsageligt takket være dig. Så når jeg har nemmere ved at omgås folk, er det på grund af dig.”  
Assad kiggede lidt på ham. ”Og du syntes slet ikke det er den mindste smule smigrende at en attraktiv, ung og klog fyr, kan lide dig?”  
Carl nikkede. ”Jo, det er meget smigrende at du er så vild med mig.”  
Assad smilte opgivende.  
“Jeg lover at snakke med Gordon i morgen, og få afklaret alt det her.” sagde Carl.  
”Du ved, det nemmeste ville sikkert stadig være bare at sige at vi er sammen.” pointerede Assad.  
Men han kunne se på det ansigtsudtryk Carl lavede at det ikke var planen.  
Assad sukkede. ”Okay, men sørg i hvert fald for at forstår at der ikke kommer til at være noget mellem jer.”  
Carl nikkede. ”Det skal jeg nok.”  
Det var vel også det vigtigste.

Næste eftermiddag sad Carl og kiggede over på Gordon, der tastede løs på sin computer.  
Han skulle lige tage sig sammen til at starte samtalen, for det var på ingen måder en han havde lyst til at have. Den skulle bare overstås, så han forhåbentlig kunne gå tilbage til at have et nogenlunde velfungerende parforhold.  
Rose og Assad var begge to gået for nogle minutter siden, velvidende at Carl skulle have en snak med Gordon. Og Carl vidste at Assad sikkert ventede på ham ovenpå, så det var bare at få det overstået så han kunne gå hjem. Nu var Gordon også i gang med at pakke sine ting sammen.  
“Gordon, kan jeg lige snakke et øjeblik med dig?” sagde Carl endelig, da Gordon skulle til at rejse sig.  
“Selvfølgelig. Hvad er der, Carl?” svarede Gordon. Han blev siddende.  
Carl havde tænkt sig at lade Gordon komme med sin side af sagen, så derfor spurgte han: “Har du et problem med Assad?”   
Gordon rynkede på brynene. Det var tydeligvis ikke det spørgsmål han havde regnet med at få. Han rystede på hovedet. “Selvfølgelig ikke, hvorfor tror du det?”  
Carl trak på skulderne. “Det er bare fordi du altid kun kommer til mig, hver gang du har ny information i sagen.”   
Gordon smilede lidt. “Så vidt jeg ved, så er det trods alt også dig der er leder af Afdeling Q. Og desuden har Assad jo ikke været på den samme sag som os her på det sidste.”   
“Det er rigtigt nok. Men fra nu af kan altså roligt henvende dig til Assad, eller Rose for den sags skyld, hvis du kommer med vigtige informationer. Okay?”   
Gordon nikkede. “Forstået. Var der andet?”   
“Ja, du har virket meget afvisende overfor Assad.”  
”Hvad mener du dog? Jeg fik ham da tilbage på sagen, gjorde jeg ikke?”  
Carl rynkede på brynene. ”Jo, men –”  
”Hvilket var for din skyld, Carl.” smilede Gordon.   
Carl fik en dårlig fornemmelse. Han havde tydeligvis været for blind.  
”For min skyld?”  
”Ja, selvfølgelig. Jeg mener, jeg havde troet at du ville indse at vi sagtens kunne klare sagen alene. Men okay, fair nok, du ville gerne have flere folk på sagen.”  
”Vent, siger du, at du fik Bjørn til at dele os op?” Carl kunne mærke at han begyndte at blive irriteret.  
Gordon sendte ham et smørret smil. “Jeg føler lidt jeg er under forhør nu, Carl. Men altså, Lars ville jo gerne have at jeg kom med forslag til effektivisering. Og at arbejde på to sager i stedet for én, er da klart mere effektivt.”  
”Ikke hvis arbejdskraften ikke uddeles klogt, din...” Carl sendte ham et vredt blik. ”Gordon, vi har vadet rundt i den sag i over to uger nu. Hvis vi alle sammen havde arbejdet på den, kunne vi måske have været færdige.”  
”Lad os nu være ærlige, Carl. Du har ikke været helt fokuseret, har du?” sagde Gordon. Han virkede tilfreds med sin egen observation.  
Nej, Carl havde ikke været helt fokuseret. For han havde haft problemer i sit forhold. Han havde lyst til at pointere det over for Gordon. Men hvis drengen allerede havde sat idéer i hovedet på Bjørn, hvad ville han så ikke kunne finde på nu, hvor Carl skulle til at give ham en skideballe?  
”Du har misforstået situationen, Gordon.” sagde Carl.  
”Virkelig?” Gordon smilede. ”Bare rolig, Carl, der er ikke nogen der behøver at vide noget. Jeg forstår godt at en mand i din position ikke har lyst til at sådan noget kommer ud.”  
Carl rettede sig lidt op, nu var han nødt til at tage sig sammen og vise noget rygrad.  
”Gordon, hvis du antyder det som jeg tror du gør, så skal du vide at jeg ikke er interesseret. Overhovedet.”  
”Kom nu, Carl. Jeg har set hvordan du opfører dig når du ikke er interesseret. Jeg mener, jeg fandt den smukkeste pige til dig i Svendborg og hende var du ikke interesseret i. Ingen af kvinderne interesserede dig sidste weekend da vi var i byen. Bare indrøm det her er anderledes.”  
Carl stirrede vantro på ham. Havde Gordon testet ham?  
Nu havde Gordon rejst sig og gik om til Carl. Carl drejede rundt på sin kontorstol for bedre at kunne se på ham.  
”Jeg mener det,” sagde Carl bestemt. ”Jeg er på ingen måder interesseret i dig, forstået?”  
Men Gordon stirrede bare på ham. Tydeligvis ikke overbevist. Carl var næsten imponeret over den selvsikkerhed knægten havde i forhold til sin egen tiltrækningskraft.  
”Jeg har allerede en kæreste.” sagde Carl så.  
Endelig så Gordon lidt overrasket ud.  
”Virkelig?” spurgte han skeptisk.  
Carl nikkede.  
”Siden hvornår?” spurgte Gordon.  
”Siden før du startede her.”  
”Og hvorfor har du så aldrig nævnt det før?”  
Nu var det Carl der følte sig under forhør. Han ville ikke benægte sit forhold, men han kunne se på Gordon at han var nede over at blive afvist, så hvad kunne han ikke finde på at bruge sådan information til?  
”Fordi mit privatliv ikke kommer dig ved. Og hvis du har planer om at blive i den her afdeling, skal du nok til at respektere det.”  
Gordon kiggede lidt på ham. Han så lidt skuffet ud. Men også som om han tænkte over et eller andet. ”Så… er det Assad?”  
Carl kunne mærke at han fik svedige håndflader. Han prøvede desperat at finde ud af hvad han skulle sige, da døren blev åbnet og Assad kom ind, han var sikkert træt af at vente ovenpå.  
Gordon kiggede fra Carl til Assad og tilbage igen.  
”Så det er – ”  
Carl rystede på hovedet. ”Nej. Og stop så med at spørge mig.” vrissede han.  
Carl kiggede over på Assad, men ville ikke rigtigt møde hans blik. Han kunne ikke fatte han faktisk løj om deres forhold på den måde, særligt ikke lige foran Assad.   
”Hvad sker der?” spurgte Assad.  
”Åh, jeg spurgte bare Carl om hans kæreste.” sagde Gordon. ”Et øjeblik troede jeg faktisk I datede, men det lyder selvfølgelig dumt.” han grinte.  
Hverken Carl eller Assad grinte. Men Carl kunne mærke hvordan han fik det dårligt. For han havde dummet sig. Han havde dummet sig så meget.  
”Ja, det lyder dumt.” sagde Assad mellem sammenbidte tænder.  
”Men faktisk er vi lige i gang med en lidt privat samtale, så hvis du ville have undskyldt os et øjeblik, Assad.” sagde Gordon med et irriterende overlegent toneleje.  
Assad så anspændt ud. Tydeligvis ikke tilfreds med at blive talt til på den måde. Han kiggede over på Carl, men Carl havde det som om hans hals havde snøret sig sammen og han vidste ikke hvad han skulle sige.  
”Selvfølgelig. I skal da ikke tage jer af mig!” sagde Assad og gik.  
Han smækkede døren efter sig.  
Carls kunne mærke kvalmen stige. Det her var ikke godt, overhovedet ikke godt. Han rejste sig.  
”Assad!” råbte han, men selvfølgelig uden reaktion.  
”Han er altså meget nærtagende.” sagde Gordon.  
Carl knyttede sine hænder og stirrede ondt på ham.  
”Okay, du vinder!” råbte han. ”Assad og jeg dater. Men jeg har ikke fortalt det til dig, fordi jeg ikke ville have at du skulle smutte op og sige det til Lars Bjørn hvis du af en eller anden grund skulle syntes det var sjovt.”  
Gordon så chokeret ud. ”Carl, jeg ville da ikke –”  
”Spar mig.” sagde Carl, og marcherede over mod døren.  
Han blev nødt til at se om han ikke kunne få fat i Assad.

Carl skulle helt op i gården før han fik indhentet Assad. Det var sent på dagen, og der var derfor ikke andre end dem, hvilket var godt, for noget sagde Carl at den samtale de skulle til at have ikke ville blive køn.  
”Assad, vent nu lige.” sagde han, da han endelig kom hen til ham.  
Han havde allerede prøvet at råbe Assad op flere gange, uden held. Nu stoppede han endelig op, og vendte sig mod Carl, men det blik Assad sendte ham, fik Carl til ønske at han ikke havde gjort det.  
”Lad mig være, Carl.”  
”Assad, undskyld. Jeg skulle ikke have løjet men –”  
”Men hvad?” afbrød Assad og slog ud med armene. ”Skammer du dig over mig?”  
Carl stirrede vantro på ham. ”Selvfølgelig ikke. Hvorfor skulle jeg det?”  
Nu var det Assad der lignede en der ikke kunne tro sine egne øre. ”Fordi du lige har sagt, ligeud til Gordon, at vi ikke var sammen!”  
”Hold nu op. Vi var enige om at det var bedst at holde det hemmeligt!”  
”Ikke til det her punkt! Og det har hele tiden været din idé at holde det hemmeligt for Gordon.” sagde Assad frustreret. ”Du er altid så ligeglad med hvad folk tænker om dig. Men af en eller anden grund, bare ikke det her. Hvorfor?”  
”Tror du det her handler om mig? Jeg gør det sgu da for din skyld.”  
Assad kiggede vantro på ham. ”For min skyld?”  
”Ja, jeg ved du gerne vil tro verden er fuld af gode mennesker. Men det er bare ikke tilfældet.”  
”Nå, så det er fordi du tror jeg er naiv? Tro mig, jeg ved alt om vigtigheden af at holde sådan noget skjult. Jeg har brugt et helt liv på det. Hvilket måske også er grunden til at jeg er ved at være træt af det.”  
”Jeg kan bare ikke se hvorfor det er så vigtigt for dig at alle skal vide vi er sammen.” sagde Carl.  
”Fordi jeg vil have et normalt forhold. Jeg vil ikke sættes til side hver gang en som Gordon er i nærheden.” sagde Assad.  
Carl kunne se hvor meget det gik ham på, og det gjorde Carl ked af det. Men han havde stadig sine grunde.  
”Assad, du får ikke noget godt ud af at sige at du dater mig.”  
”Carl, du er jo paranoid! Du tror hele verden er ude efter dig. Tror du ikke der er andre folk på gården der er homoseksuelle? Biseksuelle? Hvorfor skulle alle så lige bekymre sig om dig? Alt du får det til at lyde som om, er at du ikke vil have at folk ved vi er sammen.”  
“Jeg vil bare have, at vi skal have det godt. Jeg har kæmpet for at få det her til at fungere i tre måneder!” sagde Carl.  
“Hvad tror du ikke jeg har?” sagde Assad frustreret. ”Nogle gange er du så…”  
Carl kunne se at Assad ikke ville færdiggøre sætningen. Men det var heller ikke nødvendigt, Carl vidste at der ville være så mange ting han ville kunne sige, som ville passe. Men det betød ikke at det ikke gjorde ondt.  
”Hvis du har brug for en pause fra mig, så sig da endelig til.” sagde Carl og prøvede at holde sin stemme under kontrol.  
”Du har brug for hjælp, Carl. Og jeg var dum nok til at tro at det var nok hvad jeg gjorde, men du har brug for rigtig hjælp. Og jeg kan ikke mere nu.”  
Det gav et stik i hjertet på ham. Det var det han altid frygtede at Assad ville sige. ”Det var ikke sådan ment. Det ved du godt. Assad, det ved du godt.”  
”Jeg tror en pause ville være godt, Carl. Og så kan vi gå tilbage til at arbejde to sager.”  
Carl kunne mærke ubehaget sprede sig i hele kroppen. Kvalmen der steg og hans hjertebanken der blev hurtigere. Han stirrerede bare på Assad, i håbet om at han ville tage det tilbage. Sige at han selvfølgelig ikke mente det. Men Assad sagde ikke noget, og han kunne tilsyneladende ikke engang holde ud at se på Carl.  
”Assad.” sagde Carl. Uden at vide hvordan han skulle fortsætte.  
Assad holdt en hånd op for at stoppe ham. ”Bare lad mig være, Carl.”  
Carl ville sige noget mere, men vidste ikke hvad. Så han stod som forstenet og så Assad gå sin vej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er færdig med skolen, og skal nu se om jeg ikke også kan blive færdig med det her mess af en historie...


	8. Kapitel 8

De sidste par dage havde været et mareridt for Rose. Carl og Assad var stoppet med at komme på arbejde, og hun var ikke sikker på hvor længe de havde tænkt sig at blive ved med det. Derfor var hun efterladt alene med Gordon og sagen. Hun havde prøvet at ringe til dem begge to flere gange, men Assad svarede kun kort, og hun kunne høre hvor træt og ked af det han var, og Carl svarede slet ikke.  
Så fredag morgen tog Rose en beslutning. Hun ville undersøge en ledetråd hun havde fundet. Hun pakkede nogle papirer, og forlod sit kontor.  
Da hun kom ind ved siden af, sad Gordon ved sit skrivebord og skrev på sin computer. Som om intet var sket, som om han ikke havde spillet en stor rolle i at Carl og Assads forhold var faldet fra hinanden.  
”Hey, Gordon,” sagde Rose ”Vi to skal lige ud og lave et forhør.”  
Han kiggede skeptisk på hende. ”Så vidt jeg ved, er der ingen af os der er berettigede til det. Eftersom vi ikke er betjente.”  
Han vendte sig tilbage mod sin computer.  
Den lille orm. Sådan skulle han ikke behandle hende. Hun gik over og drejede hans stol, så han var tvunget til at se på hende.  
”Hør her, min fine ven,” sagde Rose med en løftet pegefinger mod ham. ”Siden Lars Bjørn blev chef har Carl gået som på nåle for ikke at pisse ham af. Hvilket blandt andet har betydet at han har måtte finde sig i dig. Så Assad blev skubbet til side og han har ikke sagt noget, fordi han ved hvor skrøbeligt Carls selvværd er. Men alle har en grænse, og du skubbede dem begge to.”  
Gordon så en smule skræmt ud. Det kunne han også sagtens, for hun var frustreret.  
”Jeg vidste ikke at de var sammen, okay? Ikke på det tidspunkt.” sagde Gordon. Han tog armene op i en overgivende gestus. ”Jeg sværger, hvis jeg havde vidst det, havde jeg ikke gjort noget.”  
”Nå, men nu har du gjort det. Så nu kan du meget passende prøve at gøre det godt igen, forstået?”  
Han nikkede.  
”Godt.” sagde hun og rettede sig op. ”Så er der afgang.”  
Gordon rejste sig pligtskyldigt op og fulgte efter hende.

Carl lå på sofaen og så en genudsendelse af Luksusfælden. Ikke at det havde nogen betydning hvad han så, han havde bare brug for at kaste sin opmærksomhed på et eller andet.  
Han hørte fodtrin, og kiggede kort op på Jesper der stod og kiggede på ham. Drengen så lidt ubekvemt ud.  
”Hvad vil du?” spurgte Carl.  
Der manglede sikkert mad i køleskabet, eller også havde drengen brug for penge til et eller andet. Det var gerne hovedårsagerne til at Jesper opsøgte ham.  
Jesper trak lidt på skulderne. ”Jeg ville bare se om du var okay?”  
Den var ny.  
”Jeg har det fint,” løj Carl.  
Men Jesper så ikke ud til at tro på ham. Han kiggede bare på Carl med løftede øjenbryn og den mest yeah-right teenage attitude Carl nogensinde havde set hos drengen.  
”Klart, det er derfor du bare har ligget dér og lavet ingenting i tre dage. Det er ret ynkeligt at se på.”  
Carl kunne høre at Jesper prøvede at provokere ham for at få en reaktion ud af ham, men han var for træt til at blive irriteret. Desuden, så havde drengen jo ret, han var ynkelig. Han var en voksen mand, der ikke turde gå på arbejde fordi han ikke ville se sin kæreste… ekskæreste i øjnene.  
”Jeg er bare lidt træt.” mumlede Carl.  
”Okay, men måske skulle du prøve på at komme ovenpå igen så. Jeg kunne lave en Tinder til dig. Eller en Grindr, whatever.” sagde Jesper.  
”Er det drinks eller hvad?” spurgte Carl fraværende.  
Jesper kunne ikke lade være med at trække lidt på smilebåndet over sin stedfars uvidenhed.  
”Nej, det er dating apps. Men de er også gode for one night stands.”  
Carl rynkede på brynene. Han havde ikke brug for en dating app. Han skulle hverken ud på date eller have sex med en eller anden fremmed. Han skulle tage sig sammen og snakke med Assad.  
”Jeg skal bare have en ordentlig snak med Assad, så vi kan få styr på den her misforståelse. Det er sådan rationelle voksne mennesker gør det.” sagde Carl.  
Jesper trak på skulderne. ”Så siger vi det, Carl. Men som sagt, det er tredje dag du ligger på sofaen, og det er ynkeligt.”  
Carl vendte hovedet mod tv’et. ”Har du ikke haft kærestesorger?”  
”Jo, Carl jeg har været ked af det. Men fandeme ikke sådan som du har det. Jeg er ikke engang sikker på du var lige så ynkelig at se på efter mor skred.” sagde Jesper.  
Carl kunne se at Jesper var irriteret. Han stod med armene over kors og lignede mest af alt en skuffet forælder.  
Carl vidste ikke rigtigt hvad han skulle svare. Han kunne godt forstå hvis Jesper var sur over at han var mere ødelagt over det her med Assad, end han havde været med Vigga. Det var jo trods alt Jespers mor. Men sandheden var, at det bare var noget helt andet. Selvfølgelig havde der også været engang hvor han havde elsket Vigga, og hvor han havde troet at det skulle være dem for evigt, men deres lykke var blevet skåret over en lang årrække. Det havde gjort ondt på en anden måde. Da de endelig var gået fra hinanden, havde der ikke været nogen tvivl om at det ville være det bedste for dem begge to.  
Dengang havde Carl sagt til sig selv, at han aldrig ville udsætte sig for den smerte igen. Men her var han så alligevel, og denne gang gjorde det mere ondt. For det havde været en helt anden kamp at komme til det punkt hvor han havde været, for så ganske få dage siden med Assad. Det havde taget år, og så var det hele brast sammen på så kort tid. Det var så anderledes end den måde det var sket med Vigga, og derfor gjorde det så meget mere ondt. Denne gang var Carl derfor heller ikke i tvivl, skulle det ikke være ham og Assad, skulle han ikke have nogen. Overhovedet.  
”Jesper, hør her, Vigga og mig, det var noget helt andet. Jeg var også ked af det dengang, men nu, jeg kan bare ikke mere.” sagde Carl. Han måtte kæmpe med at holde stemmen under kontrol.  
”Jeg er da pisseligeglad med at dig og mor gik fra hinanden. Enten skændes I hele tiden, eller også sad I bare i hver sin ende af stuen i stilhed.” sagde Jesper arrigt. ”Jeg forstår bare ikke at du ikke gør noget nu, hvis du mener det er anderledes den her gang.”  
Carl kiggede en smule overrasket over på Jesper.  
”Jeg kan se det er anderledes den her gang. Ja, I skændtes også. Men du skændes fandeme også med alle. Men du var glad sammen med Assad.”  
Carl vendte igen opmærksomheden mod tv’et. Han ville ikke indrømme at Jesper havde ret.  
”Er du sikker på du ikke bare er sur over at det ikke gik mellem dig og hende Julie? Det er længe siden jeg har set hende.”  
”Er du seriøs lige nu?!” sagde Jesper arrigt. ”Vi læste matematik sammen. Der var ikke noget mellem os.”  
Carl reagerede ikke.  
”Jeg gider simpelthen ikke at se på det her. Jeg tager hjem til mor.” sagde Jesper og forlod stuen.  
Der gik ikke et kvarter, så kunne Carl høre at hoveddøren blev åbnet og så smækket.  
Fint nok. Nu var han helt alene.

Assad var gået ud for at handle. Ikke fordi han egentlig manglede noget, men han havde bare brug for at lave et eller andet, der kunne distrahere hans tanker. Men det hjalp ikke rigtigt.  
Han burde måske i stedet være taget på arbejde. Rose havde ringet om formiddagen og sagt at Carl ikke var der, men Assad havde lige så lidt lyst til at se Gordon. Det var godt nok ikke fair over for Rose at hun skulle stå med det hele selv, men han havde brug for et par dage mere.  
Da han kom tilbage til sin opgang, så han at hans underbo, Adam, sidde ude foran sin hoveddør. Det var langt fra første gang. Enten havde han smækket sig selv ude, eller også havde kæresten smidt ham ud igen.  
”Hvad er det i dag, Adam?” spurgte Assad.  
Den unge mand kiggede op på ham. I det mindste så han ikke ud til at være påvirket af noget i øjeblikket, det var da altid noget.  
”Det er Malika,” sagde han. ”Hun er pissesur.”  
Assad nikkede. Han kunne forestille sig at det heller ikke altid var lige nemt at være kæreste med Adam.  
”Vil du med op og vente?”  
”Yeah,” sagde Adam og rejste sig. ”Tak, mand.”  
Assad klappede ham på skulderen.  
”Du ser træt ud, har I meget at lave for tiden henne på Gården eller hvad?” spurgte Adam mens de gik op på næste etage.  
Assad fik lidt dårlig samvittighed, for han anede ikke hvordan det stod til med sagen henne i Afdeling Q. Nej, det var virkelig ikke fair over for Rose at hun skulle sidde alene med den. Mandag, mandag burde han tage på arbejde igen.  
”Nej,” mumlede Assad. ”Jeg har bare ikke sovet så godt på det sidste.”  
”Klart, det kender jeg godt.” sagde Adam. ”Sig til hvis du har brug for noget beroligende at sove på.”  
Assad ville ikke engang kommentere på at han nok var den sidste Adam skulle prøve at sælge til. Så han gik bare op og låste op.  
Da de kom ind i lejligheden, gik Assad ud i køkkenet, og Adam fulgte efter ham. Assad satte indkøbsposen på bordet og kiggede på den opvask der havde hobet sig op over de sidste par dage, hvor han ikke havde orket noget som helst. Derefter gled hans øjne over på de blomster han havde fået af Carl sidste weekend. De havde ikke haft det for godt da han fik dem, og nu havde de været døde i dagevis, men han kunne ikke få sig selv til at smide dem ud.  
”Vil du have noget at drikke?” spurgte Assad mens han begyndte at putte ting i køleskabet, ligeglad med at sortere det.  
”Nah, det okay.” sagde Adam og kiggede lidt på ham. ”Er du sikker på at du er okay? Jeg mener, det her ligner mere mit køkken end dit.”  
Assad lukkede køleskabet og sukkede. Han kiggede over på Adam. ”Mig og min kæreste gik fra hinanden forleden. Så, jeg er bare lidt ked af det.”  
”Shit, mand. Det er jeg ked af at høre.” sagde Adam med den største oprigtighed. ”Jeg vidste slet ikke du havde haft dame på, men jeg har selvfølgelig heller ikke set så meget til dig her de sidste par måneder, så det burde jeg vel have regnet ud.”  
”Ja, jeg har brugt en del tid ovre ved ham.” sagde Assad.  
Adam så overrasket ud.  
”Øh, undskyld. Jeg vidste ikke du var til fyre. Men cool nok.”  
Assad kunne ikke lade være med at smile lidt. Adam vidste tydeligvis ikke rigtigt hvordan han skulle reagere, men i det mindste var han flink omkring det.  
”Så hvad gik galt?” spurgte Adam.  
”Det er lige meget,” sagde Assad og lænede sig op ad køkkendisken. ”Carl ville bare ikke… vi ville to forskellige ting.”  
Han gad ikke begynde at sætte Adam for meget ind i tingene. Han var ærligtalt ikke sikker på, om det ville være for kompliceret for fyren at forstå. Han var ikke engang selv sikker på om han helt forstod det.  
”Fair nok,” sagde Adam. Han var stille lidt, usikker på om han skulle spørge om mere. Men valgte så alligevel at gøre det: ”Så var det ham der skred? Siden du er så ked af det.”  
”Nej, det var mig.”  
”Okay, det giver mere mening. For jeg mener, han ville være godt dum hvis det var ham der slog op. Du er like, en af de mest toldmodige og flinke personer jeg kender. Dig og Malika.”  
Assad smilte lidt forpint. ”Tak, Adam.”  
”Nogle gange forstår jeg seriøst heller ikke at hun ikke har smidt mig ud for alvor.” sagde Adam, henvendt til sig selv. Så vendte han sig mod Assad igen. ”Jeg elsker hende virkeligt, men jeg ved også jeg skuffer hende gang på gang.”  
Adam var uden tvivl en håndfuld, men Assad vidste også at fyren havde hjertet på rette sted.  
”Jeg er sikker på Malika elsker dig højt, Adam. Det er nok derfor hun ikke smider dig ud, selvom du nogle gange… tager nogle tvivlsomme valg.” sagde Assad. ”Men det er det man gør, når man elsker nogen, så tager man både det gode og det dårlige.”  
Adam nikkede. Han virkede mere klar i hovedet og nærværende end Assad nogensinde havde set ham før. Han kiggede længe på Assad.  
”Du elsker ham stadig, gør du ikke?” spurgte Adam.  
Assad sank en klump. Selvfølgelig gjorde han det. Havde han måske ikke elsket Carl igennem alt det andet shit han havde budt ham gennem tiden?   
Fra den dag de havde mødt hinanden, havde Carl lukket sig selv af, men Assad havde set igennem hans facade og vidst der måtte gemme sig en god person bag hans gnavne opførelse. Derefter havde det været en kamp at blive Carls ven, men det var lykkedes. Men da Assad senere måtte erkende overfor sig selv, at han var ved at falde for sin makker, var han blevet frustreret på sig selv. Af alle mennesker, hvorfor så lige Carl Mørck? Men der var ikke noget at gøre, ikke dengang, og ikke nu. Han elskede stadig Carl, også selvom han ikke var sikker på at Carl elskede ham på samme måde mere. For hvis han gjorde, hvorfor blev han så ved med at lyve om at de ikke var sammen?  
Assad kunne mærke tårerne presse på. ”Ja, jeg er så dum at jeg stadig elsker ham.”  
Adam skulle til at sige noget, men så ringede hans mobil. Han fiskede den op af lommen, og besvarede opkaldet.  
”Kommer du ned og spiser eller hvad?” lød Malikas stemme tydeligt, selv uden højtaler. Hun lød dog ikke specielt vred.  
Assad sank lidt sammen. Det var faktisk alligevel rart at snakke med nogen om hvad der foregik, men om få minutter ville han sidde alene med det igen. For han ville ikke ringe til Rose, han ville ikke tvinge hende til at vælge side.  
Adam kiggede lidt over på ham. ”Ja,” svarede han Malika. ”Men jeg tager Assad med, han er brug for det.”  
Assad smilte lidt. Både af taknemlighed, men også af en form for stolthed, for han havde aldrig set Adam være så voksen som nu.

Carl overvejede det en ekstra gang da han stod ude foran baren. Overvejede om han burde gå ind eller tage hjem. Den livlige stemning derinde passede ikke ligefrem til hans humør. Men på den anden side, var der et eller andet der havde draget ham tilbage til stedet.  
Så han åbnede døren, og blev med det samme mødt med en endnu højere volumen på latter, snak og musik. Stedet var fyldt med mennesker. Hvilket fik Carls ensomhed til at slå endnu hårdere.  
Dog mærkede han en smule håb, da han så et velkendt ansigt i baren. Det var Vibe der stod bag disken og var ved at skinke fadøl til en flok unge kvinder.  
Men i aften var der tilsyneladende ikke drag queen tema. For Vibes hår var løst og tøjet mere afslappet. Den anden i baren var ham Søren Carl havde set sidst. Så han arbejdede der tilsyneladende faktisk.  
Carl holdt sig lidt i baggrunden indtil kvinderne, der så ud til at være ude til polterabend, havde flyttet sig. Derefter gik han op i baren med hænderne i lommerne, stadig en smule usikker på om han burde være kommet. Vibe var ved at tørre spildt alkohol op fra disken da hun fik øje på ham. Hun lyste lidt op da hun så ham.  
”Hej, Carl, hvad laver du dog her?” spurgte hun.  
Carl satte sig på en af de tomme barstole. ”Jeg er bare kommet for at få en øl.”  
Hun fandt et glas frem. ”Så du her altså udenfor arbejdstiden går jeg ud fra. Pils eller classic?”  
”Classic.” svarede han og fandt sit dankort frem.  
”Noget nyt om Ben?” spurgte hun mens hun skænkede øl.  
Carl kunne se at hun var håbefuld. Så han kunne ikke kigge hende i øjnene da han rystede på hovedet.  
”Beklager,” sagde han.  
Nu følte han for alvor at han ikke burde være kommet. Kunne han da ikke gøre noget godt for nogen?  
”Det er okay,” sagde hun med et opmuntrende smil. ”Jeg er sikker på I gør jeres bedste.”  
Carl brummede bare lidt. Han kunne ikke få sig selv til at sige at efterforskningen var gået helt i stå. Det var ikke fair overfor hverken Benjamin eller de andre ofre. Heller ikke for Vibe og de andre efterladte. Nej, Carl måtte tage sig sammen, bare fordi hans eget liv var ved at falde sammen, kunne han ikke lade det gå ud over andre.  
Mens Vibe tog mod betaling, kom der et ungt par op i baren. Det var to mænd, den ene med armen om livet på den anden. De bestilte nogle drinks hos Søren. Carl kunne dog ikke lade være med at mærke et stik i hjertet, da han kiggede på de to mænd. Han vendte blikket mod sin øl.  
Vibe kiggede fra de to mænd til Carl, der drak næsten halvdelen af sin øl i én omgang.  
”Så hvad er der galt med dig?” spurgte hun Carl.  
Han kiggede op på hende, da han satte glasset fra sig. Hendes ansigtsudtryk sagde at hun allerede havde en idé om det, og at han ikke skulle lyve for hende. Det havde han egentlig heller ikke lyst til.  
Han stirrede ned i glasset mens han trommede på siden med sine tommelfingrene.  
”Assad er gået fra mig.” sagde han så endelig.  
”Det gør mig ondt, Carl.” sagde hun med den største oprigtighed. ”Hvornår?”  
”Det er et par dage siden.” sagde Carl og trak lidt på skulderne.  
Og hvor længe havde I været sammen?”  
”Tre måneder.”  
”Okay, og hvor længe havde I så kendt hinanden før det?” blev Vibe ved.  
”Vi har arbejdet sammen i snart seks år.” svarede Carl.  
”Nu giver det mere mening at du er så ked af det. Seks år er lang tid.” sagde Vibe.  
”Min stedsøn syntes jeg skal tage mig sammen. Han snakker allerede om at lave profiler på diverse dating apps til mig.” Carl rystede på hovedet. ”Men jeg vil bare gerne have Assad tilbage. Også selvom jeg burde have vidst det aldrig ville gå. Måske skulle jeg bare være glad for at jeg i det mindste fik tre måneder.”  
”For mig lyder det ikke som om I kun har været sammen i tre måneder, men mere de seks år.” sagde Vibe.  
Carl kiggede op på hende. Hun havde ret. Han havde fået næsten seks år sammen med Assad, og selvom der ikke hele tiden havde god stemning mellem dem, så havde hovedparten af tiden været god. Så han havde virkelig haft mere tid end han fortjente. Han kiggede ned i sin øl igen.  
Da han ikke sagde noget, fortsatte Vibe: ”Ja, I har måske ikke officielt været sammen hele tiden. Men tro mig, Ben og jeg var også sammen mange år, før vi rigtigt var sammen. Normalt ville jeg ikke opfordre til at gå efter en der har droppet dig, for de har sikkert en grund. Men når man har kendt hinanden så lang tid som I har, er det okay at prøve at redde det.”  
”Jeg tror nu ellers Assad har haft rigelig med grunde for at gå fra mig.” mumlede Carl for sig selv. Han drak det sidste af sin øl, og skubbede det tomme glas hen til Vibe for at få en mere.  
”Jeg er ikke sikker på om det er en god idé at lade dig få flere, hvis du bliver ved at drikke dem i det tempo.” sagde hun.  
”Det er fredag aften. Jeg kan sætte mig ind på et hvilket som helst værtshus det skulle være.” sagde Carl.  
”Hm, true.” sagde Vibe lidt modvilligt.  
Så hun tog alligevel hans tomme glas og fyldte det på ny.  
Imens kiggede Carl på flokken med kvinder der var på polterabend. De var ude på dansegulvet, hvor de tilsyneladende ”dansede”, den ene mere dårligt end den anden. Det var vidst ikke den første bar de var på den aften.  
”DET ER DIG OG MIG FOR ALTID! DIG OG MIG FOR ALTID! DU HAR MIT HJERTE LIGE HER!” skrålede de med på sangen i kor. Højt nok til at de overdøvede selve sangen.  
Carl tog den nye øl og tog en ordentlig tår. Han betalte imens at Vibe tog imod bestillinger fra nye kunder. Men han følte at hun hele tiden ud af øjenkrogen holdt øje med at han ikke drak sin øl for hurtigt. Hvilket gjorde at han heller ikke drak så hurtigt som han ellers ville have gjort. Han havde ikke rigtigt lyst til at gå andre steder hen. Så det var at holde sig på god fod med Vibe.  
”Så har du lyst til at snakke om hvad der gik galt?” spurgte Vibe da der igen kom en pause i kunder der krævede hendes opmærksomhed.  
”Egentlig ikke.” sagde Carl lavmælt.  
”Mhm…” brummede Vibe. Hun lod sig tydeligvis ikke narre. ”Og som du lige har pointeret, kunne du drikke dig selv i hegnet et hvilket som helst sted. Så, jeg går ud fra der er en grund til at du er kommet her.”  
”Okay, fint nok.” sukkede Carl. ”Min nye chef påduttede vores afdeling en ny kollega, Gordon. En eller anden pisseirriterede 25-årig. Men jeg var nødt til at acceptere at han var der, og han var egentlig okay til de opgaver han fik. Så jeg blev okay med at han var der. Af en eller anden grund begyndte han at få følelser for mig, hvilket jeg overhovedet ikke lagde mærke til. Men Assad blev alligevel jaloux. Så jeg tog en snak med Gordon, men han misforstod mig. Han troede ikke på at jeg ikke følte noget…” Carl rystede på hovedet.  
”Og?” sagde Vibe. ”Sig ikke du havde sex med ham?”  
”Nej!” sagde Carl. ”Men jeg sagde ikke noget om at mig og Assad var sammen. Eller faktisk sagde jeg helt specifikt at vi ikke var sammen. Jeg var bange for Gordon ville kunne bruge det imod os. Men det sårede Assad at jeg holdt det så hemmeligt. Han troede jeg skammede mig over ham.”  
”Jeg kan se problematikken.” sagde Vibe.  
”Hemmeligheder og misforståelser.” mumlede Carl.  
”Så gjorde du det fordi du mente det var det bedste, eller fordi det var nemmeste?”  
Carl blev lidt i tvivl. Han havde jo hele tiden sagt til sig selv at det var fordi det var det bedste. Men på den anden side, havde det altid været sådan han havde håndteret tingene, ved ikke at sige noget. Fordi det netop havde været det nemmeste. Så måske var det i bund og grund også derfor han havde gjort det den her gang.  
”Jeg er ikke sikker.” indrømmede han.  
Hun kunne tilsyneladende set at han var langt nede.   
“Okay,” sagde hun “Nu har jeg spurgt om en masse. Så værsgo, spørg mig om noget.”   
Carl kiggede på hende. Han havde masser af spørgsmål om det at være trans, for det var ikke noget han rigtigt forstod. Men han var ikke sikker på om det var passende, og han kunne godt lide Vibe, så han ville ikke fornærme hende. Særligt ikke nu hvor han tilsyneladende havde skubbet alle andre fra sig.   
Hun gav ham et beroligende smil, og som om hun havde kunne læse hans tanker sagde hun: “Jeg har sikkert hørt værre end det du har tænkt dig at spørge om.”   
Så han valgte at spørge: “Hvorfor valgte du lige navnet Vibe?”  
Hun smilede lidt. “Fordi det lyder sødt, og det var mit drag navn. Og jeg følte mig altid godt tilpas som Vibe Fuglsang, så hvorfor ikke?”   
Carl nikkede. Det gav jo god mening.  
Hun grinte lidt. “Jeg må indrømme at jeg havde forventet meget værre.”   
Carl trak lidt på skuldrene. “De sidste tre måneder har givet mig et nyt perspektiv på mange ting. Assad var min første mandlige kæreste, så der var bare andre ting at bekymre sig om. Ting der ikke var bekymringer i tidligere forhold. Så jeg er nok bare begyndt at acceptere flere ting.”   
Hun sendte ham et bedrøvet smil. “Det vil altid være en kamp, Carl. Der vil altid være nogle der ikke vil kunne lide dig, og at skjule hvem du er, vil virke som den nemme løsning, men det vil sjældent være den der gør dig rigtig glad. Tag det fra en transkvinde der voksede op i en stærk konservativ familie i Udkantsdanmark.”  
Ja, det kunne Carl ikke rigtigt hamle op med. Hans problemer virkede pludselig små ved siden af. Han forbandede sig selv, han skulle have lyttet til Assad noget tidligere, og bare været ligeglad med Gordon og Bjørn. Så kunne de have taget kampen sammen.  
”Lad mig give dig et råd.” sagde Vibe så, og hev ham ud af hans dystre tanker.  
”Og hvad er så det?”  
”Vis Assad at du har styr på dit liv.”  
Carl rynkede på brynene. ”Men det har jeg jo ikke.”  
”Nej, men vil du have at han kommer tilbage fordi han får ondt af dig? Tag hånd om dig selv og vis at du har gjort en indsats. Vis at du gerne vil kæmpe for ham, og for jeres forhold.”  
Carl nikkede en smule. Han var stadig ikke sikker på om det ikke var for sent, men måske kunne det i det mindste få Assad til at snakke til ham igen.  
”Godt!” sagde Vibe, og tog så ølglasset fra ham da han havde tømt det igen.  
Han kiggede spørgende på hende.  
”Og nu går du hjem, Carl.” sagde hun. ”Så får du styr på dig selv, får din kæreste tilbage, og finder ud af hvem der slog min Benjamin ihjel.”  
Carl kiggede på hende med store øjne. Det var uden tvivl den mest krævende række af opgaver han nogensinde var blevet stillet i sit liv.


	9. Kapitel 9

Carl tog Vibes råd, som vel egentlig også var Assads råd. For mandag morgen stod han op, tog et bad, og fandt nummeret til en psykolog. Det var ikke behageligt at ringe til sådan en, og han frygtede allerede det første møde som de aftalte, men hvis det betød at han på længere sigt kunne komme til at tale med Assad igen, var det det værd.  
Derefter tog han ind på Gården. Vibe havde haft ret. Han blev nødt til at vise at han ikke var gået helt i hundene, og så måtte han mande sig op og have en snak med Assad.  
Men hans planer ændrede sig dog lidt, da han kom ned i kælderen. For da Carl ville gå ind ad døren til Afdeling Q, var han ved at støde hovedet mod den. Han var vandt til at den var åben, men nu var den låst. Han tjekkede klokken, han var over en halv time for sent på den. Så Rose burde i hvert fald være mødt ind, hun kom aldrig for sent.  
Han fandt sin nøgle frem og overvejede om det var noget hun havde gjort for at irritere ham. På trods af at Rose havde ringet til ham flere gange, var han sikker på at hun inderst inde stadig mest holdt med Assad. Men hvordan kunne de vide at det var ham, og ikke en anden der kom?  
Alligevel var han parat på at få en lektion om at han var kommet for sent da han fik åbnet døren. Men i stedet blev han mødt af mørke og stilhed. Nu begyndte han at få en mærkelig fornemmelse med det hele.  
”Hallo, er her nogen?” spurgte han.  
Intet svar. Han tændte lyset, der var ingen mennesker. Han fortsatte ind i afdelingen, men kunne kun høre sine egne fodtrin. Han var så fokuseret på at lytte efter andre mennesker, at han fik et chok da han hørte et miav. Det gav et gib i ham, og han vendte sig om mod Afdeling Q’s faste beboer. Katten kom slentrende hen mod Carl, og begyndte at kæle op ad hans ben.  
”Ved du hvor alle folk er henne?” spurgte Carl katten.  
Den begyndte at miave mere beklagende nu da den havde fået Carls opmærksomhed.  
Nu var Carl ikke katteekspert, men han kunne ikke lade være med at tænke at den var sulten. Det var gerne derfor den opsøgte deres selskab, ellers gik den mest og passede sig selv.  
Han gik over til dens madskål, med katten lige i hælene, og kunne konstatere at den var tom. Vandskålen var også så godt som tom, mens kattebakken var fuld og stank. Carl rynkede på næsen over den grimme lugt, men det havde han ikke tid til at tænke på nu. Der var mere og mere der tydede på at der var noget galt.  
Rose var den der hovedsageligt tog sig af katten, og hun sørgede altid for at den havde rigeligt til at klare sig i weekenden, så det her var højst bekymrende.  
Carl prøvede at ringe Rose op mens han hældte mad op til den sultne kat, der med det samme begyndte at spise.  
Hans opkald gik direkte på voice-mail. Det lignede ikke Rose at slukke sin mobil. Han stod lidt og overvejede om han turde ringe til Assad, men besluttede så at prøve Gordon i stedet. Ikke at Carl havde meget lyst, men drengen manglede trods alt også. Den gik også på voice-mail med det samme. Nu kunne Carl for alvor mærke hvordan uroen sprede sig i kroppen.  
Han rystede på hænderne, da han alligevel måtte ringe Assad op. Heldigvis gik den ikke på voice-mail med det samme. Den ringede ud først. Paradoksalt nok var Carl glad for at Assad sandsynligvis bare ignorerede ham.

Carl kom hurtigt op på drabsafdelingen og fik spurgt Lis om hun havde set eller hørt noget til nogen af de andre fra Afdeling Q, men hun havde ikke snakket med Rose siden fredag. Det var også sidste gang hun havde set Gordon være inde ved Lars Bjørn. Men det var længere tid siden hun havde hørt fra Assad.  
Carl kiggede over mod Lars Bjørns kontor. Døren var lukket, men heldigvis var der det store glasparti der afslørede at Bjørn ikke lavede andet end at sidde og læse i nogle papirer. Så Carl marcherede hen og flåede døren op. Bjørn kiggede overrasket op, og så så lettere irriteret ud da han fik øje på Carl.  
”Hvad laver du, Mørck? Har du glemt hvordan man banker på?” spurgte han. Han slap det papir han var ved at læse, og lænede sig lidt tilbage i sin stol.  
”Hvornår har du sidst snakket med Gordon?” spurgte Carl bare.  
Han gik ind på kontoret og lukkede døren bag sig. Bjørn trak lidt på skulderne.  
”Jeg har ikke hørt noget fra Gordon siden fredag.”  
”Hvad med Rose? Eller Assad? Ved du hvor de er?” spurgte Carl, og kunne mærke uroen sprede sig endnu mere.  
Bjørn kiggede på ham med et løftet øjenbryn. ”Burde du ikke selv have styr på hvor dine folk er?”  
Nu kunne Carl mærke hvordan bekymringer og angst blandede sig med vrede.  
”Jeg har ikke tid til det der pis lige nu, Bjørn. Jeg tror der er noget alvorligt galt.” sagde Carl, og prøvede stadig at bevare roen.  
”Jaså, baseret på hvad?”  
”Baseret på det faktum at jeg ikke kan få fat i en eneste af mine folk!” sagde Carl. Han havde hævet stemmen nu. Han var ved at løbe tør for tålmodighed med Bjørn.  
Men Bjørn så ikke ud til at være påvirket af situationen. ”Det sidste jeg hørte fra Gordon, var at hverken dig eller Assad mødte ind, i flere dage i træk. Og han stolede ikke på den forklaring Rose kom med, han mente at hun dækkede over jer.”  
”Og nu kan jeg så ikke få fat i en eneste af dem, så kunne du måske få fingeren ud og i det mindste prøve at ringe Gordon op, så du selv kan høre at den går direkte på voice-mail.”  
Bjørn lænede sig frem i stolen, og stirrede irriteret på Carl. Men Carl lod sig ikke ryste han sendte Bjørn et lige så koldt blik. Han var i øjeblikket ligeglad med hvilke konsekvenser det her kunne have for hans karriere.  
Best case lige nu var at Assad bare ignorerede ham. Worst case var at både han, Rose og Gordon var i fare.  
”Nu strammer du den, Carl.” sagde Bjørn.  
”Hvad fanden skal der til før du gider at tage noget af det jeg siger seriøst og ringe til din lille sociopatiske spion?” sagde Carl og kunne ikke længere skjule sin frustration. ”Lige nu er Assad vred på mig, fordi… fordi vi lige har slået op, og bed du heller til at det er grunden til at han ikke svarer mig. For hvis der sker ham eller Rose noget, fordi du ikke vil høre på mig, så kan du lige så godt anholde mig med det samme, ellers kommer jeg til at gøre resten af dit liv til et helvede.”  
Bjørn så irriteret men også forvirret ud. Han skulle til at sige noget, da det bankede på døren, og Lis kom ind. Begge mænd vendte opmærksomheden mod hende. Hun så meget alvorlig ud.  
”Jeg kan heller ikke få fat i hverken Rose eller Gordon, Carl. Den går direkte på voice-mail. Assad fik jeg dog fat i, han siger han er syg.” Det lød ikke som om hun selv troede på det sidste.  
Det gjorde Carl heller ikke. Men i det mindste betød det at Assad var okay. Hvilket lettede en del af angsten fra kroppen.  
Carl vendte sig igen mod Bjørn. Endelig så manden ud til at tage situationen seriøst. Han mødte Carls blik, inden han kiggede over på Lis.  
”Lav en eftersøgning på Rose og Gordon. Med det samme.” sagde han.  
Lis nikkede og forlod lokalet i alt hast.  
”Det var også på tide.” sagde Carl, og forlod selv lokalet. Uden at vente på flere kommentarer fra Bjørn.  
Han måtte have fat i Assad. Han kunne ikke sidde og se på, slet ikke med det sløve tempo Bjørn satte for dagen. Han blev nødt til at se om han ikke kunne finde Rose og Gordon selv. Særligt tanken om at der skulle ske Rose noget var nok til at få kvalmen til at stige i ham. Og uanset hvor meget Assad hadede ham lige nu, vidste Carl at han ville have det på samme måde.

På trods af uroen der sad i hele Carls krop, stoppede han alligevel da han skulle trykke på dørknappen. Det her ville blive første gang i dagevis at han havde en samtale med Assad, og han var ikke engang sikker på hvordan han skulle håndtere det. Men omstændighederne krævede at han bare bed det i sig og gik direkte til sagen, så måtte det andet gemmes til senere.  
Han tog en dyb indånding og trykkede på knappen. Der gik et par sekunder, der føltes som en evighed, før der blev svaret.  
”Hallo?” sagde Assad.  
”Assad, vi er nødt til at tale sammen, det –”  
”Jeg bad dig om at lade mig være, Carl.” afbrød Assad.  
Han lagde på.  
Carl tog en ny dyb indånding, og pustede langsomt ud. Det var hårdt at få den behandling fra Assad, selvom han udmærket var klar over at han gennem årene havde udsat Assad for værre. Men nu måtte han bevare roen, det krævede situationen.  
Så uanset hvad, var han nødt til at komme ind og tale med Assad. Men det ville ikke hjælpe at ringe på Assads dørklokke igen. Så han trykkede på de andre i opgangen, i håb om at en eller anden ville åbne.  
”Hey,” var der en der kaldte bag ham.  
Carl vendte sig og stod ansigt til ansigt med en ung fyr, der så meget hærget ud. Enten af søvnmangel eller for meget af et eller andet rusmiddel.  
”Hvad laver du?” spurgte fyren.  
Carl var ikke sikker på om fyren var paranoid, fordi han var skæv eller om han oprigtigt var bekymret over hvad Carl lavede ved opgangen. Under alle omstændigheder fandt han sit politiskilt frem og viste det til den unge mand.  
”Carl Mørck, Københavns politi, bor du i opgangen?” spurgte han.  
Han håbede at det var tilfældet, for så skulle han nok nemt kunne få afskrækket sådan et hashvrag til at lukke ham ind.  
Men til Carls overraskelse virkede manden ikke specielt påvirket af hans udtalelse om at være fra politiet. Fyren kiggede bare på hans skilt som om det mindede ham om et eller andet.  
”Ja, jeg bor oppe på anden. Jeg hedder Adam. Så, skal du besøge Assad eller hvad? Nu du også er betjent.” spurgte han.  
Carl lagde sit politiskilt væk, mens han prøvede at vurdere om fyren kunne have noget imod Assad. Det kunne jo være at han havde nævnt noget om Adams tilsyneladende tvivlsomme levevis. Men så gik det op for Carl at det var denne unge mand Assad havde troet havde ringet på hans dør, klokken tre om natten. Så han tog chancen for at de var på talefod.  
”Ja, jeg er faktisk kommet for at snakke med ham. Men jeg tror hans dørtelefon er i stykker. Så du kunne vel ikke bare lukke mig ind?”  
Adam lyste op. ”Selvfølgelig, mand. Assad er en skideflink fyr, du må hilse ham.” han stak sin hånd i baglommen for at finde sine nøgler. Så stoppede han midt i bevægelsen, og vente sig mod Carl. ”Vent, er du den Carl han altid skændes med over telefonen? Jeg mener det lyder intenst.”  
Carl spændte i kæberne. ”Nej, det er en anden Carl.”  
Adam nikkede mens han åbnede døren, tilsyneladende godtog han løgnen. Carl fulgte med ind. Da døren lukkede efter dem, kiggede Adam på ham. Lidt mere skeptisk denne gang.  
”Vent, du er ikke ham han datede, vel? Eller er det den anden? For jeg er ret sikker på at det var det han sagde hans eks hed. For dude, hvis det er dig, så er du et røvhul. Jeg har seriøst aldrig set Assad så deprimeret før.”  
Det gav et stik i hjertet på Carl.  
”Du snakker meget med Assad eller hvad?” spurgte Carl for at afvige spørgsmålet.  
Adam trak på skulderne. ”Nogle gange sidder jeg ude foran min lejlighed, hvis nu damen lige er lidt sur på mig, ik’. Og så hvis Assad ser mig sidde der, lader han mig komme op i hans lejlighed til hun er god igen. Plus, han har ligesom hjulpet mig et par gange hvor jeg er blevet taget for hash besiddelse.”  
Carl måtte stoppe sig selv fra ikke at rolle med øjnene. Fyren var tydeligvis langt væk, ellers ville han vel have stoppet sig selv fra at sige sådan til en betjent. I stedet smilte Carl lidt, for selvfølgelig kunne Assad ikke lade være med at hjælpe.  
Han skulle til at gå op ad trappen. Men Adam stoppede ham med en arm.  
”Men det er så ikke dig han datede?” spurgte Adam.  
Carl kiggede lidt på ham. Selvom manden var langt væk, var det tydeligt at han ikke ville lade Carl gå op, hvis han hørte sandheden.  
Carl sukkede. ”Nej, det må være den anden Carl.”  
Det gjorde ondt at sige.  
”Okay,” sagde Adam og lod sin arm falde igen.  
Carl begyndte at gå op ad trappen. Nu frygtede han endnu mere at stå ansigt til ansigt med Assad igen.

Da han stod ude foran Assads hoveddør, kunne han mærke at han fik svedige håndflader. Han var ret sikker på at der ikke var gået så mange dage uden at de havde set hinanden, siden dengang de var startet med at arbejde sammen.  
Han rystede lidt på hånden da han hævede den for at banke på. Han vidste godt at der ville være en risiko for at Assad slet ikke ville åbne døren. At han så ud gennem dørspionen at det var ham, og besluttede sig for at ignorere ham.  
Men det var ikke tilfældet. Tværtimod åbnede Assad døren på vid gab, og kiggede træt og irriteret på Carl. Hvilket faktisk var værre, måtte Carl erkende. For han kunne tydeligt se hvor meget de sidste dage så ud til at have tæret på Assad. Han havde mørke rande under øjnene og hans hår var helt uglet.  
”Bad jeg dig ikke lige om at lade mig være i fred.” sagde Assad.  
”Jo, men vi er nødt til at snakke sammen. Det er vigtigt.” sagde Carl.  
”Hvordan er du overhovedet kommet ind?” spurgte Assad.  
”Adam, lukkede mig ind.”  
Assad rystede lidt på hovedet. ”Jeg har sagt til ham at ham må stoppe med at omgås upålidelige typer.”  
Av, den sved. Carl valgte ikke at kommentere på det, fordi han godt vidste at han fortjente det.  
”Hvis det er en trøst, så måtte jeg lyve for ham før han ville lade mig se dig. Han havde ikke lukket mig ind hvis han vidste jeg var det røvhul du datede.”  
”Så du lyver stadig om at vi ikke har datet. Flot, Carl.”  
Carl sukkede. ”Må jeg ikke godt komme ind, så vi kan snakke? Jeg lover det er vigtigt.”  
Han kiggede bedene på Assad. Et øjeblik kiggede Assad bare på ham, inden han endelig så ud til at få medlidenhed med ham og gav tegn til at han skulle komme indenfor. Carl skyndte sig at tage imod invitationen, inden Assad måske skiftede mening.  
”Hvornår har du sidst snakket med Rose?” spurgte Carl så snart Assad havde lukket døren.  
Assad så en smule forvirret ud. ”Fredag, tror jeg. Hvorfor?”  
”Jeg kan ikke få fat på hende, og hun er ikke henne på stationen. Der er ikke nogen derhenne der har set hende siden fredag.” sagde Carl med stigende bekymring.  
Assad begyndte også at se bekymret ud.  
”Har du spurgt Gordon om han ved det?” spurgte Assad med en smule irritation over at nævne fyrens navn.  
”Der er heller ikke nogen der har set Gordon siden fredag.” sagde Carl.  
”Har du fået dem efterlyst?” spurgte Assad.  
”Ja, selvfølgelig.”  
Så kiggede han på Assad igen, og kunne se at han ikke længere var vred, men kun bekymret. ”Men Assad, jeg har brug for din hjælp. Jeg forstår godt du er vred på mig, og på Gordon. Men for Roses skyld.”  
Assad kiggede lidt på ham. Så sukkede han og nikkede lidt. ”Okay, for Roses skyld. Og fordi Gordon trods alt ikke fortjener at komme til skade. Men vi to er stadig ikke okay.”  
Carl nikkede. ”Det ved jeg godt.”  
Assad kiggede væk, men Carl mente at kunne se at han havde fået blanke øjne.  
Carl forbandede sig selv, og kunne igen mærke den dårlige samvittighed skylle ind over ham. Det var hans skyld at Assad havde det sådan. Og det værste var, at han jo hele tiden havde frygtet at det ville ske. Men nu var ikke tiden til at prøve at løse det, nu handlede det om at finde ud af hvad der var sket med de andre.  
”Giv mig lige et par minutter til at gøre mig klar.” sagde Assad og vendte sig væk fra Carl.  
”Jeg går ned og venter i bilen.” sagde Carl og forlod lejligheden.

Der gik ikke fem minutter før Assad kom ned til bilen.  
”Jeg tænker at vi tager hen til Roses lejlighed først.” sagde Carl og startede bilen.  
Assad nikkede bare.  
Det var en pinefuld lang køretur i komplet stilhed. Assad prøvede et par gange at ringe til Rose, men uden held. Imens prøvede Carl at tænke på et eller andet han kunne sige, men situationen indbød på ingen måder til small talk.  
Det var en lettelse da Carl parkerede bilen foran lejlighedskomplekset hvor Rose boede. Han havde ikke selv været der før, men Assad viste hvor de skulle hen.  
Assad ringede på Roses dørtelefon, men intet svar. Han gav det kun et enkelt forsøg, for virkelig, hvorfor skulle hun være hjemme uden at reagere på noget? Så Carl prøvede hendes nabo. Den blev taget.  
”Hallo?” sagde en kvindestemme.  
”Godmorgen,” sagde Carl. ”Du taler med Carl Mørck, fra Københavns Politi. Jeg er her angående din nabo, Rose Knudsen. Har du et øjeblik?”  
”Ja, selvfølgelig, bare kom ind.” sagde kvinden med spansk accent.  
Der lød en buzzerlyd og de gik ind, og skyndte sig op på anden sal, hvor en sorthåret kvinde allerede var kommet ud ad sin hoveddør.  
Hun rakte hånden frem mod dem da de kom. ”Hej, jeg heder Sofia. Jeg går ud fra det er jer fra politiet?”  
Carl og Assad gav hånd, og præsenterede dem selv.  
”Er der sket noget med Rose?” spurgte Sofia bekymret, og tog beskyttende armene om sig.  
”Rose er vores sekretær,” sagde Assad ”Og hun er ikke mødt ind på arbejdet i dag, og der er ikke nogen der har hørt fra hende siden i fredags. Ved du noget om hvor hun er?”  
Sofia rystede på hovedet. Hun kørte en lok sorte krøller om bag øret der var røget ned i øjnene på hende. ”Jeg har ikke set Rose siden torsdag, hvor jeg snakkede med hende nede i vaskekælderen. Hun ville have sagt hvis hun skulle nogle steder hen i weekenden. Vi plejer gerne at vande hinandens blomster hvis vi er væk.”  
”Sagde hun noget der kunne være vigtigt?” spurgte Carl.  
”Hun spurgte hvordan det gik med Michael, min søn, og så spurgte jeg hvordan det gik med hendes arbejde. Jeg ved det nogle gange er ret hårdt.” Sofia så en smule tøvende ud.  
”Hvad sagde hun?” spurgte Assad bestemt.  
”Ja, ikke for at fornærme jer eller noget,” sagde Sofia undskyldende ”Men hun sagde noget i retningen af: ’Mine kollegaer er helt ude og skide for tiden, så jeg må hellere hjælpe dem og prøve at klare den her selv.’”  
Carl sank en klump. Han skævede over til Assad, der også så ud til at have fået det dårligt. Sofia kiggede fra den ene til den anden.  
”Undskyld,” sagde hun igen. ”Jeg har en nøgle til hendes lejlighed hvis det kan hjælpe?”  
Carl nikkede. ”Tak.”  
Sofia gik ind i lejligheden og lukkede døren bag sig.  
”Carl,” sagde Assad.  
”Ja, jeg ved det.” svarede Carl.  
Hvis der var sket Rose noget var det deres skyld. Noget ingen af dem ville kunne tilgive sig selv for.


	10. Kapitel 10

Da de kom ind i Roses lejlighed, var der flere ting der tydede på, at hun ikke havde været der hele weekenden: Hele lejligheden lugtede indelukket, blomsterne tørstede efter vand i sommerheden og ude i køkkenet var der opvask fra flere dage.  
Det var dog sagsmapperne på hendes spisebord der for alvor fangede Carls opmærksomhed. Der lå åbne mapper med alle ofrene i sagen, samt en A4-blok hvor Rose havde lavet en søjle for hver person. Her hun havde skrevet de ting de havde tilfælles. Det var ikke meget, men én ting var dog gennemgående, og skrevet med blokbogstaver: ØKONOMISKE PROBLEMER.  
Carl satte sig ved bordet, for at kigge nærmere på det som Rose havde skrevet. Han bladrede om på næste side af blokken, hvor hele siden var fyldt ud. Han fik en klump i halsen.  
Rose havde fundet ud af at de tre af ofrene havde haft den samme bank. Mens Emma Lundgren, havde en onkel, der var bankrådgiver i den bank. En Alfred Villumsen. Derfor havde Roses konklusion været, at det muligvis var ham som Benjamin Hansen havde mødtes med.  
Assad kom ind i stuen, efter at have taget et nærmere kig på køkkenet.  
Carl rakte blokken op til ham. ”Hvorfor har vi ikke selv opdaget det her?”  
”Fordi vi har været for optagede af vores egne dumme problemer.” sagde Assad bittert, efter at have skimmet siden.  
Carl nikkede. Assad smed blokken på bordet. Det her var vigtig information, som de ikke havde sammenkoblet, men som Rose havde.  
”Så, er vi enige om at vi tager ud og får en samtale med den her Alfred Villumsen?” sagde Assad.  
Carl nikkede igen, og rejste sig. Han lagde mærke til hvor vred Assad så ud.  
”Assad, det er ikke din skyld det her, –”  
”Jeg kunne være taget på arbejde, Carl!” afbrød Assad. ”Hvis jeg havde gjort det, så havde det ikke været Rose og Gordon, der havde været nødt til at tage ud og snakke med den her mand.”  
”Og så havde du bare gjort det alene, i stedet for, eller hvad?” spurgte Carl irriteret. ”Så var det måske dig vi skulle lede efter nu, hvordan ville det være bedre?”  
Han kiggede frustreret på Assad. Hvis bare Assad vidste hvor bekymret Carl havde været bare den times tid, hvor han ikke havde taget sin telefon.  
”Men så havde I kunne begynde at lede allerede fredag.” sagde Assad. ”Nu er der gået næsten tre døgn, vi ved ikke engang om de er i live mere.”  
Carl vidste godt han havde ret. Risikoen for at der var sket dem noget rigtigt slemt var stor.  
”Lad os se at komme afsted.”

De ringede til banken, hvor Alfred Villumsen arbejdede, mens de kørte hen til hans lejlighed. Han var på arbejde, men de fik at vide, at manden altid gik hjem og spiste i sin frokostpause.  
”Hende jeg snakkede med, sagde at Rose og Gordon havde fået at vide, at de sikkert kunne fange Alfred i hans pause.” sagde Assad, da han færdiggjorde opkaldet.  
”Okay, så må vi vel bare vente og gøre det samme.” sagde Carl. Klokken var alligevel tæt på tolv. ”Hvis han har været på arbejde som normalt, kan det være et godt tegn.”  
Carl havde parkeret overfor bygningen, hvor Alfred Villumsen boede, så de ville kunne se ham på lang afstand, når han kom hjem.  
Assad rystede på hovedet. ”Han har stadig haft hele weekenden.”  
Assad lød opgivende, og Carl forstod det godt. Der var gået lang tid, og for hvert minut der gik, blev risikoen for at de ikke fandt Rose og Gordon i live større. Carl var selv bekymret. Men hvis Alfred virkelig havde gjort Rose og Gordon noget, eller bare vidste hvor de var, blev de nødt til at gå til sagen med største forsigtighed. De kunne ikke risikere at han stak af, eller nægtede at snakke med dem.  
”Vi er nødt til at holde hovedet koldt.” sagde Carl.  
Assad fnyste over Carls ringe forsøg på en peptalk, og Carl var heller ikke selv specielt stolt over den.  
”Assad, vi er nødt til at lade som om vi laver et tjek-op på Rose og Gordon. Han må ikke vide vi ved at de er forsvundet.”  
”Han er den sidste der har set dem. Vi spørger ham hvor de er, og så har han bare at spytte ud.”  
Carl sukkede. ”Stol på mig, bare én gang til?”  
Assad vendte ansigtet væk fra ham, og rystede på hovedet. ”Det kan jeg ikke, Carl.”  
Carl klappede i som en østers. Han vidste godt at han ikke fortjente andet, men det gjorde det ikke nemmere at høre.

De sad i stilhed i flere minutter, inden de så en mand gå hen til opgangen hvor Alfred Villumsen boede.  
Manden var lettere overmægtig, var iklædt i et jakkesæt der skreg at han arbejdede med finanser, og kom med en lædermappe i hånden. Carl var ikke i tvivl om at de havde fundet deres bankmand, han var en omvandrende kliché.  
Carl og Assad gik over til manden, der var ved at rode med sine nøgler. Han lignede ikke en der havde travlt, eller en der bekymrede sig om, hvordan han skulle skaffe sig af med to lig. Carl valgte at se det som et godt tegn.  
”Alfred Villumsen?” spurgte Carl, da de nåede hen til manden.  
Manden vendte sig mod dem. Han kiggede spørgende på dem, og skubbede sine briller på plads.  
”Ja?”  
”Vi er fra Københavns politi, vi er her for at følge op på en samtale du havde med to af vores kollegaer i fredags, Rose Knudsen og Gordon Tayler?” sagde Carl.  
Han havde skyndt sig at fyre dækhistorien af, inden han risikerede at Assad besluttede sig for at komme med en anden historie.  
”Okay?” spurgte Alfred lidt skeptisk.  
”Må vi komme ind?” spurgte Assad spidst og holdt sit politiskilt frem.  
”Selvfølgelig,” sagde Alfred perpleks.  
Carl var ikke sikker på om det var skiltet, eller Assads tonefald, der havde gjort udslaget, men Alfred Villumsen blev pludselig meget mere medgørlig.

Alfred boede i stueetagen, og viste dem med det samme ud i køkkenet, da de kom ind i lejligheden.  
Assad satte sig ved køkkenbordet, og kiggede rundt i lokalet. Der var klinisk rent, i sådan en grad at Assad gættede på at manden led af rengøringsvanvid.  
Alfred satte to kopper foran Assad og Carl.  
”Jeg tror stadig der er kaffe på kanden, fra i morges. Nu skal jeg tjekke.” sagde Alfred og gik over til kaffekanden, der stod ved siden af kaffemaskinen. Han begyndte at rode med låget.  
”Jo, den er stadig varm.” sagde han med ryggen til dem, og skruede låget på igen.  
Alfred tog en flaske vand fra køleskabet, satte kaffekanden foran sine gæster, og satte sig ved bordet.  
”Jeg er på diæt,” sagde han og løftede vandflasken lidt. ”Så jeg skal gerne have en halv liter inden maden, så det er med til at mætte.”  
Assad nikkede fraværende. Det samme gjorde Carl, mens han hældte kaffe op til sig selv. Derefter skubbede han kanden over til Assad, men han ignorerede kanden. Det kunne godt være at Carl ville have at de skulle lade som om alt var normalt, og de ikke frygtede for Rose og Gordons liv, men det havde Assad det rigtigt svært ved.  
”Så du snakkede med vores kollegaer i fredags?” spurgte Carl Alfred.  
”Ja, så undskyld jeg siger det, men jeg forstår ikke rigtigt hvorfor jeg skal fortælle det hele igen.” sagde Alfred.  
”Grundighed,” vrissede Assad.  
Carl sendte ham et blik. Assad vidste at Carl ville have ham til at slappe af, så han prøvede at løsne lidt op i kroppen. Men han tænkte hele tiden på hvordan det her kunne være undgået, hvis han bare havde taget på arbejde om fredagen.  
”Tag dig ikke af ham,” sagde Carl og begyndte at hælde kaffe op til Assad. ”Han mangler bare at få sin morgenkaffe. Ser du, problemet er at hverken Gordon eller Rose er faktisk autoriserede til at tage ud og snakke med folk på den måde, så vi er bare ude for at tjekke at det hele er gået rigtigt til.”  
Alfred nikkede. ”Jamen selvfølgelig da.”  
Assad sagde ikke noget. Måske var det faktisk bedst, at han overlod samtalen til Carl. I stedet kiggede Assad på Alfred. Indtil videre virkede han rolig.  
Carl tog en tår af sin kaffe og skar en grimasse.  
”Er den ikke god?” spurgte Alfred. ”Jeg beklager, det er ikke så tit jeg laver kaffe, og resultatet bliver derefter.” han vendte sig mod Assad. ”Hvad syntes du?”  
Assad rynkede lidt på brynene, og skævede til den dyre kaffemaskine Alfred havde stående.  
”Meget heldigt at du så lige præcis i dag havde lavet en kande.” pointerede Assad.  
Alfred smilede bare. ”Ja, ikke?”  
”Den er fin,” forsikrede Carl.  
Han skulle til at tage en tår til, for at forsikre Alfred om at alt var okay, da Assad tog koppen fra ham.  
”Hvad laver du?” spurgte Carl.  
”Jeg stoler ikke på ham,” sagde Assad, og blev ved med at stirre på Alfred.  
Alfred så overrasket ud over beskyldningen. Men det virkede ikke oprigtigt.  
”Slap af,” sagde Carl og vendte sig mod Assad.  
Assad vendte sig mod ham, for at svare igen, men lagde så mærke til at Carls øjne var blevet sløret.  
”Carl?” spurgte han bekymret. ”Er du okay?”  
Ud af øjenkrogen registrerede Assad, at Alfred havde rejst sig, men han var for fokuseret på Carl, til at reagere på det. Assad satte koppen fra sig, for i stedet at støtte Carl.  
”Carl?” spurgte han igen.  
Han var så fokuseret på Carl, at han ikke registrerede at Alfred kom bagfra og pressede en klud op mod hans ansigt, og Assad kunne med det samme lugte den sødlige lugt af kloroform. Han prøvede at slå ud efter Alfred, men mandens greb var fast.  
”Du skulle bare have drukket den skide kaffe.” sagde Alfred.  
Hvilket var det sidste Assad registrerede inden han besvimede.

Da Carl kom til sig selv igen, gik det hurtigt op for ham at han havde fået sine hænder bundet. Derefter tog det ham et øjeblik at orientere sig om hvor han var. Han sad i en sofa, så han gættede på at han var blevet flyttet til stuen. Han glippet lidt med øjnene, og fik så fokuseret på Alfred der stod overfor ham. Alfred havde en pistol i hånden. Carls egen. Satans også.  
”Nå, så vågnede du også.” sagde Alfred.  
Nu gik det op for Carl at Assad sad ved siden af ham. Shit. Havde Assad sin pistol? Nej, den lå henne på Gården. Men i det mindste så Assad ud til at være okay, han værdigede dog ikke Carl et blik, men hvad nyt var der i det?  
”Jeg håber du nød kaffen, Carl.” vrissede Assad.  
Carl ignorerede ham. Som om han ikke godt var klar over at alt det her var hans skyld.  
”Hvad har du gjort ved Rose og Gordon?” spurgte Carl Alfred, bange for at høre svaret.  
”De sidder derovre,” sagde Alfred og lavede et kast med hovedet.  
Carl kiggede, og så at Rose og Gordon sad bundet og bedøvede. Et skræmmende syn, særligt fordi de næsten ikke så ud til at trække vejret. Det eneste gode var at de i det mindste var i live.  
”Har de siddet sådan siden i fredags?” spurgte Carl.  
Alfred virrede lidt med hovedet, som om han fuldstændig ligeglad. Men det var han vel også.   
”De er vågne lidt tid, og så doper jeg dem igen. Det er bedst når de lige når rigtigt at komme til bevidsthed igen.”  
”Hvorfor ikke bare holde dem bedøvet hele tiden?” spurgte Assad. ”Det lyder nemmere.”  
”Fordi det er sjovere at se folk miste bevidstheden, end at de bare bliver ved med at sove.” svarede Alfred.  
”Du er jo syg i hovedet.” sagde Carl.  
Alfred trak bare på skulderne. ”Det er nu engang min hobby, og så har jeg også mulighed for at prøve mig frem med forskellige metoder.”  
”Og så har du bare altid lige et eller andet klar, når du får gæster, eller hvad?” spurgte Carl.  
”Nu havde jeg jo forventet, at der på et tidspunkt, ville komme nogle og lede efter de to derovre,” sagde Alfred og nikkede igen mod Rose og Gordon. ”Det er en skam med den lille dame, hun virkede kvik. Drengen derimod, hvis han ikke havde pointeret at ingen vidste at de var her, ville jeg nok bare være stukket af i panik efter at jeg havde fået bedøvet dem. Men takket være ham, har jeg haft tid til at planlægge hvad jeg ville gøre.”  
Carl sukkede indvendigt, hvorfor undrede det ham ikke at Gordon ikke havde kunne holde sin kæft?  
”Jeg tror verden kommer til at klare sig fint uden ham.” sagde Alfred, og rettede pistolen mod Assad. ”Samt et par betjente.”  
Carl fik en klump i halsen. Assad stirrede koldt på Alfred, som om han ikke var påvirket. Men Carl havde det svære med situationen.  
”Hvorfor var det egentlig at du gjorde det, Alfred? Hvorfor slog du de unge mennesker ihjel, endda din egen niece?” spurgte Carl.  
”Fordi de manglede disciplin! Unge mennesker i dag er egoister, og forbruger uden omtanke.”  
”Ingen af dem havde det nemt,” sagde Assad. ”Heller ikke Emma, hende kunne du have hjulpet.”  
”Hvorfor skulle jeg det?” fnyste Alfred. ”Min søsters uduelige datter, var ikke mit ansvar. Der er en grund til jeg aldrig selv har sat børn i verden. Nej, det bedste var at skaffe dem af vejen, inden de blev en endnu større byrde for samfundet.”  
”Hvad med Benjamin Hansen, han var under uddannelse og havde et job.” pointerede Carl.  
”Åh den dreng var svag.” sagde Alfred med afsky i stemmen. ”Det kan godt være at han tjente penge, men han kunne ikke finde ud af at spare en eneste krone op. Han brugte dem alle sammen på sin freak af en kæreste. Kærlighed er ikke andet end en svaghed. Den svækker din fornuft og du bliver irrationel.”  
Alfreds toneleje var så iskoldt og kynisk, at det gjorde Carl dårlig. Ved siden af sig kunne han fornemme hvordan Assad spændte i hele kroppen.   
”Kærlighed er ikke en svaghed,” sagde Assad. ”Men hvor skulle du vide det fra? Jeg kan ikke forestille mig, at nogen nogensinde har kunne elske så sølle en mand som dig. Er det ikke derfor, du har lavet alle de her åndssvage moralprincipper, om hvem der har ret til at leve, og hvem der ikke har? Bare så du føler at der er en smule mening med dit triste liv. Det er ikke første gang jeg har mødt en som dig. Du tror du er retfærdigheden selv, men du er ikke andet end en ussel taber.”  
Assad var vred, ingen tvivl om det. Alfred så også mere og mere vred ud. Carl var nødt til at gøre et eller andet, inden Assad fik provokeret Alfred yderligere.  
Men Assad havde ret, Alfred havde tydeligvis en stærk ideologi som han levede efter, om end de færreste nok ville være enig med ham. Men det fik ham til at føle sig moralsk overlegen.  
”Nu må du ikke være så hård Assad,” sagde Carl. ”Jeg syntes da at det lyder som en god idé lade en fedladen, doven, bankmand bestemme hvad der er rigtigt og forkert.”  
Som Carl havde håbet, fik det Alfred til at vende opmærksomheden, og pistolen, mod ham i stedet for Assad.  
”Har du aldrig haft lyst til at tage loven i egen hånd?” spurgte Alfred. ”Jeg kan for eksempel ikke forestille mig at hverken dig, eller din makker, er særligt tilfreds med hvor stor en del af politiets tid og ressourcer, der går til at passe på en som Rasmus Paludan.”  
”Åh jo da, vi elsker den fyr. Du stemte da på Stram Kurs her til valget, gjorde du ikke Assad?”  
Assad sendte Carl et træt og opgivende blik.  
”Det er lige før jeg tror, at din makker ikke ville have noget imod, hvis jeg skød dig lige på stedet.” fnyste Alfred.  
Assad skulede til Alfred. ”Gør det, og du kommer til at fortryde det.”  
Det var uden tvivl en trussel. Hårdheden i Assads stemme fik Alfred til at se en smule skræmt ud. Men Carl kunne ikke lade være med at smile kort. I det mindste hadede Assad ham ikke helt.  
”Jamen så er det jo heldigt at det ikke er min plan at skyde jer, det sviner for meget.”  
Carl kastede et hurtigt blik rundt i stuen, det lignede noget fra Bo Bedre, ligesom køkkenet havde gjort. En psykopat med rengøringsvanvid. Måske var det en af grundene til, at han havde kunne slippe af sted med at myrde i så mange år.  
Alfred bakkede lidt, men sørgede hele tiden for at holde pistolen rettet mod Carl. Så tog han hånden bagud, og tog to sprøjter, der lå på en skænk. Han tog dem med hen til sofaen og rakte den ene til Carl.  
Carl tog imod den, og kiggede på den klare væske.  
”Hvad er det?”  
”Et ganske effektivt bedøvelsesmiddel. Det tager desværre lidt længere tid, end det jeg puttede i din kaffe, men så holder det også længere. Så hvis du kunne være så behjælpelig og indsprøjte dig selv.” Han smed den anden sprøjte hen foran Assad. ”Også dig.”   
”Vil det slå os ihjel?” spurgte Carl.  
”Nej,” Alfred sukkede opgivende. ”Jeg må indrømme at tingene er ved at blive lidt komplicerede, og jeg er ikke helt færdig med min flugtplan. Jeg har brug for lidt mere tid. Så jeg har ikke ligefrem lyst til at have fire lig liggende her i sommervarmen.”  
Alfred var tydeligvis ved at være ude hvor han ikke kunne bunde. Desuden var det tydeligt for Carl, at Alfred så ham som en mindre trussel end Assad. For Assad turde han tydeligvis ikke komme i nærheden af mere. Det måtte Carl prøve at bruge til noget.  
”Men ser du, jeg har den her nåle-fobi.” sagde Carl.  
”Hvad med kugle-fobi?” snerrede Alfred og gik igen lidt tættere på Carl med pistolen.  
Carl kiggede over mod Rose og Gordon. Der var stadig ikke nogen af dem der rørte sig, så de var ikke behjælpelige. Og hvad med om lidt, når ham og Assad var lige så slået ud, hvad skulle der så blive af dem alle sammen?   
Så fik Carl endelig en idé. Det ville blive et sats, men det var det bedste han havde lige nu.  
”Kan vi ikke give hinanden den indsprøjtning? Jeg har virkelig ikke lyst til at stikke mig selv.” sagde Carl og kiggede op på Alfred igen.  
Assad kiggede en smule undrende på ham. Tydeligvis bevidst om at han var ude på et eller andet.  
”Jo, hvis det speeder processen op. Bare se at komme i gang.” vrissede Alfred.  
Han var tydeligvis frustreret over situationen.  
”Du starter,” sagde Carl til Assad.  
Han kiggede på Assad og håbede at han bare ville gøre som han blev bedt om. Og heldigvis så det ud til at Assad alligevel stolede lidt på Carl.  
Så Assad stak nålen i låret på Carl og pressede væsken ind. Carl lukkede øjnene og skar en grimasse, for at sælge idéen om hvor forfærdigeligt han syntes det var. Da han kunne mærke at Assad fjernede nålen igen, åbnede han øjnene igen.  
Hurtigt, så Alfred ikke ville have mulighed for at stoppe ham, stak han den anden nål i sit eget ben også, og pressede væsken ind.  
”Hvad fanden laver du?!” råbte Alfred.  
”Carl!” sagde Assad samtidigt.  
”Jeg vil bare så nødig vågne op, midt i at du er ved at partere mig senere, så jeg vil gerne være helt sikker på jeg sover.” sagde Carl. Så vendte han sig mod Assad. ”Og bare rolig, Assad. Jeg er sikker på Alfred har rigeligt til at du også nok skal få.”  
”Smid sprøjterne på bordet!” sagde Alfred.  
Han fumlede lidt med pistolen. Han var tydeligvis slået lidt ud af kurs, nu hvor det ikke gik som han havde planlagt.  
De gjorde som de fik besked på. Alfred tog dem, og vendte sig igen mod skænken, der åbenbart indeholdt hans lager af bedøvelsesmidler. Denne gang vendte han også ryggen til dem. Han bandede irriteret over Carl. Og så gjorde han det, som Carl havde håbet han ville, han lagde pistolen fra sig.  
Carl kunne mærke hvordan hans dobbelt dosis begyndte at virke. Men de havde kun den her ene chance. Han kiggede over på Assad.  
”Kan du tage ham,” næsten mimede han, og nikkede over mod Alfred.  
Assad kiggede derover, og sendte pistolen et blik. Så nikkede han. Han havde tilsyneladende vurderet at hans odds var gode nok.

Så stille som muligt, rejste Assad sig, og da Alfred havde begge hænder beskæftiget, gik Assad til angreb. Han fik armene rundt om halsen på Alfred, og trak ham med et ryk væk fra pistolen. Alfred smed hvad han havde i hænderne, og prøvede at kæmpe imod, men havde svært ved at få fat i Assad der havde ham i et jerngreb.  
Carl kom op og stå, selvom han vaklede en del. Han skyndte sig hen og fik fat i pistolen, for at få den længere væk fra Alfred.  
Imens kæmpede Assad stadig med Alfred. Han slog febrilsk ud med armene, men kunne stadig ikke få fat i Assad, der havde armen i et stramt greb om hans hals. Men Assad var ikke sikker på hvor længe han kunne blive ved, det var svært når hans håndled var bundet.  
Heldigvis så Alfred endelig ud til, at miste bevidstheden, i mangel på luft. Han begyndte at blive slap i kroppen, og da Assad var sikker på at manden var besvimet, slap han ham og lod Alfred falde til jorden med et tungt bump. Assad stod et øjeblik forpustet og kiggede på ham, for at sikre sig at han blev liggende.  
Så hørte han et andet bump, og vendte hovedet. Carl der var faldet om.  
”Carl!” sagde Assad bekymret og gik over til ham.  
Carl kunne ikke rigtigt fokusere på ham, og kæmpede tydeligvis for at holde sig vågen.  
”Det er okay, Carl. Det skal nok gå.” sagde Assad for at berolige ham.  
Carl mumlede noget utydeligt, før han faldt helt i søvn.  
Assad gik ud i køkkenet, hvor han fik fat i en kniv, og med lidt besvær fik han skåret sine strips ovre. Han fandt sin mobil på køkkenbordet, og tændte den.  
Han holdt mobilen mellem skulder og øre, og snakkede med alarmcentralen, mens han trak Alfred ud på toilettet og låste døren udefra. Så kunne han i hvert fald ikke stikke af, hvis han vågnede inden der kom forstærkning.  
Så fik Assad løsnet først Rose, og så Gordon. Han bar Rose hen og lagde hende på sofaen, og sørgede også for at Gordon blev strækket rigtigt ud. Sikkert for første gang i dagevis. Han håbede ikke at nogen af dem havde taget skade. Han tjekkede også deres puls, bare for en sikkerheds skyld.  
Bagefter gik han tilbage til Carl, og skar ham fri. Assad satte sig ved siden af ham, og fik lagt hans hoved op i sit skød. Han kunne lige så godt sidde sådan og vente, der ville alligevel komme forstærkning lige om lidt.  
Han strøg Carl over håret. Glad for at han kunne se at Carl trak vejret normalt, selvom han var helt slået ud. At han havde taget en dobbelt dosis, var klart bekymrende.  
”Jeg håber snart du vågner,” sagde Assad. ”Det gør det nemmere at være vred på dig, når jeg ved du er okay.”


End file.
